


Reservation For Ms.Mills

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan owns SwanTale, a restaurant located in the high end of StoryBrooke City. As the restaurant's fame and success grows to great heights; a certain regular sees the loneliness in the owner's eyes and decides to intervene.</p><p>or</p><p>Senior Henry Mills tries to set up his daughter Regina and Emma because he thinks they'll be perfect for each other. One way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Hi. I'm new here and this is my first fic, as in ever. So I'm somewhat nervous at posting this but any helpful comments and criticism is more than welcome. Personally I love SwanQueen so I'm having fun at writing this.  
> Second: I do not own a thing except this piece of fanfiction.  
> Third: All mistakes are mine and if I do make mistakes, which I most likely will, please don't kill me.  
> PS: Please tell me if it's worth continuing it.  
> Anyway! Please read, comment, and most importantly: Enjoy.

As the last few customers filed out through the glass doors Emma sighed and sat across from the last customer; who was currently sipping a glass of red wine slowly.

"By the time you finish that glass it'll be Christmas." Emma chuckled pouring herself a glass of the fine wine. 

"Is that anyway to speak to a customer?" The old man asked in mock shock.

"To any other customer yes, but you're the exception." Emma grinned. Henry Mills laughed and flashed a smile. Twirling his glass he took a slightly larger sip. 

"How can you blame me?" He asked. "A man would be out of his mind not to savour such a fine wine with such wonderful company." 

"Mr. Mills!" Emma teased. "Wine has a way of turning you into a hopeless flirt."

"Me? A flirt?" Henry shook his head at the idea. "I can't help it if it is the truth." They both laughed and sat in comfortable silence. Emma eyed the old man. He wore a tailored grey work suit and matching grey tie. The top button by the neck was unbuttoned and the tie loosened. His dark head of hair was greying by his ears and thinning at his forehead. He was clean shaven and had a constant twinkle is his eye that could only be described as mischievous. He looked tired though. And beside the pink in his cheeks from the alcohol, a little pale. "Emma?" Ruby called from the bar.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm heading home. Don't forget to lock the front." The brunette warned knowing how her boss could easily leave the restaurant open with the lights still left on.Emma nodded and told the waitress to drive safely. "I should go." Henry said, realizing it was after closing time and his wife would never forgive him if he was as late as he already was.

"Are you okay to drive?" Emma asked, eyeing the empty bottle of wine. Henry chuckled and Emma knew the answer. "Wait a moment, I'll call you a cab." While Emma called the taxi service Henry put on his long black coat and eyed the woman. She was beautiful, that was plain to see, but Henry found her beauty in her personality even greater. Ever since the restaurant opened five months before; Henry had grown fond of the girl. He admired her strength and the way she ran her business with a friendly smile and open heart. But Henry knew what lay beyond the smile. Emma hadn't told him everything, but he could only guess how many demons haunted her. 

"They should be here in ten minutes." Emma informed him while she shut the lights off by the bar and restaurant. The walked out the front and Henry reminded her to lock the doors. "You forget to lock the doors once..." She muttered. 

"It was more than once." Henry said trying not to laugh.

"Yea yea. Whatever." But she smiled anyway. While they waited Henry asked her how her friend Mary Margaret was.

"She's good. Neal is tiring her out more than she thought was possible but she loves being a mother. David keeps showing me pictures of Neal like he thinks I'm going to forget what the kid looks like." Henry laughed at that.

"Don't be too hard on him. When my daughter was born I was showing any stranger I could find what my beautiful baby girl looked like." Henry's smile softened and Emma's heart gave a pang. He looked like such a proud father. Something Emma only ever wished for. Wrapping her coat more tightly around her, Emma surveyed the empty street. It was quiet. But then again it was two in the morning. "I'd like to meet this daughter of yours one day." Emma said without thinking. "I mean... uh....."

"That's a great idea!" Henry practically shouted. He wanted to introduce the two of them but he didn't know how to approach Emma about the topic. He wasn't about to let either of them know he was trying to play match-maker. "R-really?" Emma blinked at his outburst. He grinned widely and patted her on the shoulder. 

"Don't be nervous!" His grin only widened. "I'll make a reservation at the finest restaurant in the city!" 

"I own the finest restaurant in the city...." Emma muttered knowing exactly where this was going. 

"I would like to make a reservation for next week Friday at six, please." The sound of a car signalled that Henry's cab had finally arrived. 

"Mr. Mills...."

"Henry." He interrupted. 

"Henry. Maybe it's not-."

"Okay." Henry quickly said not wanting Emma to change her mind. "It'll just be dinner. It's in your own environment. I won't even tell her it's your restaurant. You can see her, maybe say hello. There's no pressure." Emma narrowed her eyes at the old man. He clearly put more thought into this than he was letting on. 

"Okay fine," Emma sighed surrendering because Henry was giving her a pleading look. "Next Friday, six o'clock. Got it." Henry clapped his hand and quickly hugged Emma when the driver rudely told them to hurry up. "Drive safely!" Henry warned before sliding into the car. Emma waved goodbye until the car was around the corner. Crossing the street Emma walked to her old beloved yellow bug and quickly turned up the heat.  _It's definitely getting colder._ Emma thought as the car roared to life.  _Next week Friday..._ Emma shook herself. There was no need to be nervous. Why should she be nervous? It wasn't like she was going to meet the daughter of the man she turned to for advice and support. It's not like she was nervous because the way Henry always spoke about his daughter made Emma's heart skip a beat.  _No. I'm not nervous. Not at all._ It wasn't like Emma may have developed a stupid crush on a woman she's never met.  _No. not nervous at all._ When she got to her apartment she quickly made a note in her event diary to make a reservation for Henry. As she lay in bed her heart squeezed at the thought of meeting her. Of meeting Regina Mills. 

 _Shit._ She thought.  _I'm too nervous to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay I need a moment. You guys are awesome. Your helpful and supportive comments got me so excited I am ready to add another chapter. Seriously, I was grinning like an idiot for about an hour. I hope this chapter helps smooth out some of the details I failed to make in the first chapter. Again feel free to point out anything or comment on how you think it's going. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be the dinner. It'll be awesome. I think... and hope.

A persistent knocking on the door woke Regina Mills from the first pleasant sleep she's had in days. Glancing at the clock on her night stand she noted that it was four in the morning. Clearly the person attacking her door had a death wish. Grumbling irritably she made her way down the stairs to her front door. Swinging her door open with great force; she opened her mouth, ready to give the person who woke her up a thorough lecture on respected designated hours for sleep until she saw it was her father who was currently looking at her sheepishly. "Sorry for waking you sweetheart." Regina blinked at her father. "May I come in?" Regina only nodded, sleep still making her mind foggy. She could swear her father was carrying a suitcase. "Your mother said I should come visit you." At that Regina raised a perfect eyebrow. By 'should come visit you' her mother meant 'I can't stand the sight of you'. "Daddy." Regina pulled him into a hug. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful." Her father smiled, leaving his suitcase neatly by the door when the moved to the kitchen. While the kettle boiled and Regina prepared their drinks; Henry made himself comfortable by the counter. "I didn't wake Henry did I?" He asked softly. He felt awful for waking his daughter up so early but he didn't have anywhere else to go. "No, I doubt it." Regina sighed, she felt herself finally wake up. "He could sleep through a hurricane." Henry chuckled and took his steaming mug from her outstretched hand. "Thank you." Regina waited until her father took a couple sips before she interrogated him. 

"What happened?" Regina finally asked but by the glaze over his eyes and smell of alcohol in his breath, Regina could only guess how her mother had reacted. 

"Does something need to happen for me to visit my daughter and grandson?" 

"At four in the morning? I would say yes." Henry sighed and shrugged. 

"I got home late, slightly intoxicated, and your mother wouldn't have it. My bags were packed and left in the street. She wouldn't even let me in." Regina winced at her father's words. "When I called her she said that it was best if I wasn't there when she woke up." Henry stared into his mug, his eyes stung a little. He should have been used to this type of treatment after years of marriage to Cora. And honestly he had been getting home later and later from SwanTale. Cora had a right to be angry, but it still hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered laying a comforting hand over his own. "But... why did you arrive home so late?" It was Henry's turn to wince. He hadn't told Regina that within the last few months he had begun to spend less and less time with his wife and home. It was as if he had taken up a permanent residence in the restaurant. The staff treated him well, not like a customer, no like a friend. And Emma, Emma had welcomed him with open arms from the first night he had eaten there, alone. 

"I was out." Henry immediately regretted his words. Regina snapped her hand away and crossed her arms. 

"You were out?" She seethed. "You wake me at an ungodly hour and all you care to say is that you were out? Where were you?" Regina's dark eyes narrowed making Henry shrink. "Were you with another woman?" 

"No!" Henry gasped, appalled she would ever consider that. "Well yes, but not in that way!" Henry's eyes pleaded for her to listen to him. "Regina, your mother and I may fight but I love her now as I did the day I met her. I would never betray her, or you, like that." Regina stared at him for a moment longer before her face softened and she sighed weakly. 

"Yes, I know. It is just mother has said the most awful things. She keeps calling to tell me how you come home late every night with a smile. Not that you be happy is awful, she just thinks the worst." Henry nodded his understanding. He hadn't even considered what conclusions his wife would jump to. Suddenly he broke into a smile. 

"I have an idea how to fix this." 

"Oh?" Regina asked, confused at her father's sudden glee. 

"Next week Friday let's all have dinner, the four of us. At the SwanTale." At this Regina shook her head. 

"The SwanTale needs at least two weeks notice before. Besides Henry's going on a school trip for the weekend." Regina began to explain. A look of pure panic flashed in Henry's brown eyes. 

"Then it will be the three of us. Please sweetheart. It'll be wonderful." 

"I don't know-."

"Have you ever been to the SwanTale?"

"Well I haven't exactly had time. I am the mayor of this city remember? Besides the way you constantly speak of it I feel I have been to it..." 

"You will enjoy it. What other plan's might you have without your son being around? We haven't had a pleasant dinner out in a while. I think it will be a wonderful evening, and don't worry about a reservation. I actually already have one since I wanted to take you and your mother for a while now." Henry gave her a pleading look, the one her son can copied to perfection because it was the one look she couldn't say no to. 

"Very well." She conceded. "But I hope you plan to speak with mother and fix any ideas she has of you lusting after some other woman." 

"Of course." Regina gave her father one more look of suspicion at his happy smile before she said she was going back to bed. "Sweetheart?" 

"Yes?" Instead of an answer Henry enveloped his daughter in a tight embrace. After her initial surprise, Regina contently returned the hug.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly. 

"Yes well as much I would have liked to continue my sleep I couldn't very well leave you to fend for yourself outside." Henry chuckled. Fetching his suitcase Regina told him to take the guestroom across from his grandson's room. Crawling back into bed Regina turned to lie on her side. If she was honest she was looking forward to a dinner with her parents at the SwanTale. It received excellent reviews and she was curious to see what had captured her father's attention so much that he constantly tried to get her to join him for lunch there. Thinking back on it was quite curious that he always had a table available for himself. Dismissing the thought from her mind she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep 

* * *

Regina huffed. A puff of white breath appearing in front of her face. Her morning was far too erratic for her liking. Thanks to her father's early morning visit she had slept through her morning alarm. She awoke with a fright and sprang out of bed. With energy she didn't know she possessed and with speed she didn't think was possible she had showered, dressed, and put on make-up in a matter of minutes. She raced down stairs and was met with two Henry's gaping at her, pancakes shoved into their mouths. 

"Mom!" Her eleven year old son greeted her, pancake falling out of his mouth. "Granpa made the best pancakes for breakfast!"

"Henry, what have I told you about eating with your mouth full?" Regina glared at her father for doing the same.

"Sorry." They mumbled at the same time then grinned at one another. Regina affectionately rolled her eyes at both of them and kissed her son on the forehead. 

"Daddy could you please watch Henry for the day? I have a council meeting and I'm not sure how long it will last."

"But mom it's Saturday!" Henry whined. 

"I am aware my dear." Regina explained, immediately feeling guilty for leaving her son. She had been so busy with work lately she felt as if she hardly saw him anymore. 

"Don't worry sweetheart," Henry Senior smiled gently at her. "I'll look after him. Hey! We'll go to the park." Her son tried to sound excited at the prospect but the joy he tried to show didn't reach his eyes. Before Regina could feel worse she hastily made her exit. Climbing into her Mercedes she made her way to her offices, glancing in the rearview mirror and wishing she didn't have to go.

* * *

"Okay, peppers. Check. What else? Hm... Garlic? Nah... oh what the hell? It's not like I'm planning on kissing anyone tonight." Emma spoke to herself as she walked down the aisle of the shopping market. Her phone rang and a loud, obnoxious, wolf howl blared. As much as Emma wanted to kill Ruby for making her caller ringtone a wolf howling she did get a kick out of the guy in front of her ducking for cover. "Hey Rubes." Emma greeted still chuckling. 

"Hey boss, I just wanted to let you know that the booking for The Dwarves is confirmed." 

"Awesome! Thanks Ruby. I should be by the restaurant in an hour. Just doing some grocery shopping." 

"Sure thing." Replied Ruby. "We were lucky that the band could play on such short notice. Why is it so important that they perform this Friday anyway?"

"Uh...." Even though Ruby wasn't with her Emma still blushed. "For, you know, making the restaurant more lively."

"Well sure but The Dwarves are pretty much used at formal events and major parties.... who is coming on Friday and why are you working so hard to impress them?"  _Damn it Ruby._ "I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma said lamely. 

"Sure you don't." Ruby laughed. "And you definitely don't know why you set out a special menu for Friday either hey?"

"Ruby shouldn't you be waiting tables?" Emma muttered. 

"Going all boss on me are you?" Ruby laughed again. "Okay fine. Don't tell one of your  _best friends_ why you've been acting like a nervous lovestruck teenager." 

"Goodbye Ruby." Emma said.

"Fine! See ya later Ems." Emma shook her head when the call ended. There was no way she was  _that_ obvious. Sighing she turned into another aisle and was met with the most beautiful woman she had only ever seen in pictures.  _Shit!_ She looked around like she was caught in a crime scene and quickly reversed out the aisle. Narrowly missing an old woman. While the old lady threatened to beat her with her walking stick Emma sneaked a peak at the woman. Regina wore a tight fitting black dress that hugged her body. It showed a modest amount of cleavage and ended just above her knee. Regina finished off her outfit with a pair of killer heals that only emphasised her toned legs. Her short hair barely brushed the top of her shoulders and Emma could only imagine how soft her hair could be. Emma felt her mouth go dry. She breathed in a sigh of relief to see that Regina hadn't seen her. She was too busy deciding between two brands of rice. Emma watched fascinated as Regina intently studied each table of ingredients before finding the one in her right hand agreeable. Emma found the action amusing until she realized she was practically crouching and staring at her.  _Way to be a creep Emma._ Standing up and awkwardly clearing her throat she watch as Regina moved into another aisle. Emma decided immediately that there was no way she was going to meet the woman she was crushing on wearing a stained hoodie, ripped old jeans, and slippers. Ignoring the fact that she was buying enough food to feed an army. Making a decision to buy the rest of the groceries at a later time Emma quickly made her way to the cashier. The total came to a hefty sum. Without blinking an eye Emma happily paid for the mountain of food. Making sure Regina couldn't see her she practically ran outside. Seeing how beautiful Regina was in person? She was going to make damn sure she looked amazing on Friday. _Ruby is never going to let me live this down._

Her old car moved slower with the heavy load. "Come on baby. You can do it." Emma willed her car to keep moving. Driving into the poorer part of the city Emma came to a dingy old house that was in need of a serious paint job. Emma made a mental note to buy paint and clear out a day in her schedule to do so. Sprinting to the door and knocking on it rather loudly, she was met with three curious kids. 

"What have I said about opening doors to strangers?" An old voice croaked in the back.

"Emma ain't a stranger!" They cried.

"Emma?" The strained voice grew closer. An old woman shuffled to the door. Her wrinkled face split into a smile. "Hello there."

"Hey Nana. Call the kids to help me with the packets will you? I have today's groceries." Emma indicated to her packed car. The kids gave a loud 'hooray' and raced for the car. 

"You're too kind Emma..." Nana smiled patting the young woman on the shoulder. Emma shrugged. 

"It's the least I could do." Emma smiled softly back and chuckled when the children gasped at how much food there was.  _It's still not enough._ Emma knew what it was like to go to bed hungry. As long as she could do something about it? No child was going to hungry. No matter how much it cost her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a quick note I swear. A thousand-no million (oh what the heck) a zillion thank you's for all the really sweet comments and advice. It makes me smile. I realize I have been posting quite frequently (probably because the story is still at the beginning). I will slow down but hopefully keep a steady pace at posting. Anyway, enough from me, onward dear reader.

"Leroy would you please lay off the brandy?" Emma snapped. "Graham if you pour him another glass I'm kicking you both out." Graham lifted his hands in surrender and scurried off to serve another customer. "Easy Emma." Leroy teased, downing his drink. "It's only my second one."

"I don't care. You're performing in less than two hours!" Emma gave an exasperated huff. Leroy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know normally it's the actual performers who get this nervous. Not the people who hire them." 

"Yea well... I just want you to be at your best." Emma muttered. She said on the stool next to him and fiddled with place mats. "Someone important is coming tonight..." She offered to somehow get him to understand. "Well then," Leroy wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll need one more glass... to be my best and impress your special someone."

"The only thing you are drinking," Emma signalled Graham over. "Is water." Leroy grumbled something she wouldn't repeat to children and snatched the water away from the barman. "Good." Emma nodded. She saw Ruby taking the order of some famous athlete and woman who definitely wasn't his wife. When she was done Emma quickly pulled her to the side. "I'm just running back to my apartment to change. If there are any emergencies call me immediately." 

"Really Emma? What emergencies do you think are gonna happen?" 

"I don't know! Someone could knock a candle over and the whole restaurant could burn down." Emma let out in a rush.

"Emma." Ruby gripped her shoulders to make Emma look at her. "You're nervous. Nothing bad or wrong is going to happen. I don't know who is coming tonight but whoever they are have you double checking everything. You weren't this crazy about details even on opening night! Everything is perfect." Emma let out a sigh and gave Ruby a quick hug. 

"I know, you're right. But please just... watch out in case anything happens. I'll be back in about an hour okay?" As Emma turned to leave she heard Ruby shout across the restaurant. "Leave your hair down! And wear those tight pants that show off your fine ass. You'll look hot don't you worry!" Emma left the restaurant with an extremely red face and a vow to get back at Ruby. 

At her apartment Emma raced around trying to find the pair of pants Ruby mentioned. She may have hated Ruby in that moment for screaming it for all her customers to hear but she had a point, Emma looked damn good in them. Her search was interrupted with her phone ringing. Diving over the bed for it in case it was Ruby saying a fire had broke out and her beloved restaurant was lying in a puddle of ash she answered it in a rush. "Ruby is everything okay? Oh god did someone get hurt? I'm on my way!" 

"Emma!" A voice shouted over her rambling. 

"Mary Margaret?" Emma frowned, clearly confused for a moment. "Why are you at the restaurant?"

"I'm not at the restaurant..." She said slowly. "Ruby was right. You're nothing but nerves." Emma's face fell.

"I am not." 

"Are to."

"Am not." Mary Margaret giggled. 

"I just wanted to check up on you because Ruby said you were a little stressed lately. And I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been a week M&M." Emma mumbled. "Yes!" Emma shrieked.

"What?" Mary Margaret shrieked back. "What happened?"

"I found my pants." 

"Okay..." Mary Margaret said in confusion. "I'm happy for you?" Emma chuckled slipping the piece of clothing on. Her laughter stopped when she saw the time. 

"Oh my god I am going to be late!" Emma scurried around the room grabbing her shoes. "I'll call you later okay? I gotta go!" 

"Emma! Just take a quick calming breath okay?" Mary Margaret said in a rush before Emma could end the call. "This Sunday would you come over for lunch? Neal misses his godmother." 

"Oh sure, use the child as a bribing tool. Of course I'll come! But I really have to go now. Bye!" Before Mary Margaret could reply Emma ended the call and threw the phone on the bed. She had ten minutes to put make-up on and get there before the Mills did.  _Just breathe Emma. Everything's fine. It'll be great!_ Emma gulped.  _I hope._  

* * *

 

Regina thought it was impossible for her day to get worse. She had been stuck in meetings all morning only to have some crisis break out in the business district causing her to miss lunch. By the time she got home she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a glass of wine and read a book. But as her luck would have it she now has to rush to look presentable for her mother for the dinner her father had organized at SwanTale. Regina checked her personal phone for any messages from her son. There was one quick message that simply said:

_Arrived safely. Call you later. Love Henry._

Regina smiled at the message. She missed him already. The large house was too empty without him. At Least he would be back on Monday. A knock on the door drew her attention away from her phone. Upon opening it she as greeted with a scowling mother and grinning father. Her mother's eyes trailed from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, her dark eyes sought out any flaw, ready to voice any imperfection they detected. Cora reached out and straightened her daughter's necklace so that it hung perfectly aligned with her collarbone. "I suppose that will have to do, but as mayor I used you knew how to dress appropriately." With that her mother turned and walked back to the car. Regina brushed off the comment, used to her mother's icy words. "Sweetheart, you look wonderful." Henry Senior said genuinely as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. 

"Thank you, as do you." Regina didn't bother smiling. She was too tired and too frustrated. Henry, picking up on his daughter's mood, quickly guided her into the car and started making their way to the restaurant. The smile never leaving his face. The car ride was painfully quiet. Her mother pointedly ignoring the both them. Regina figured she was still upset at her husband for coming home late and drunk, and her daughter for taking him in. As they came to the restaurant a worn yellow VW bug pulled up in front of them. 

"Who in their right mind would drive a monstrosity like that?" Her mother gasped when the car gave an unhealthy jerk. Her mother was even more shocked when the old car stopped in front of the SwanTale. A blonde woman jumped out the car, tossed her keys to the laughing valet, and rushed inside. 

"A staff member perhaps?" Regina offered her shocked mother. 

"Staff should enter through the back, especially with an eyesore like that." Cora shook her head in disgust. Regina had to try hard not to roll her eyes at her mother's cruel words. Even though she agreed the car looked like a yellow death trap. When their car pulled up to the restaurant's entrance, their doors were opened by friendly staff and the valet took the keys from Henry. Winking at him the valet drove the car to the parking lot. "Reservation for Mr.Mills." Her father told the smiling Hostess. 

"Of course." The brunette with the name tag that read 'Ruby' said. "Right this way please." They entered the bustling restaurant and manoeuvred between tables of talking patronages. When they were seated Ruby handed them their menus and said their waiter would be with them right away. While her mother examined the menu Regina surveyed the restaurant. It was tastefully decorated. Numerous simple chandeliers hung high to the ceiling provided a low but enjoyable light. The walls were a dark rich cream colour that was broken by various works of art. The bar was built with what could have been oak wood, it was long and had a single barman with a pleasant smile. Regina finally realised there was a band playing, and was surprised to find that it was the Dwarves. A fantastic seven piece band that she simply adored. She lent back into the comfortable seat, as she took in the well set table and delicious aromas around her. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad._ Suddenly a young blonde woman approached the table with a nervous grin. 

"Good evening." She greeted. "My name is Emma and I will be your server this evening."

"Good evening Emma." Her father chuckled, both her and her mother frowned. Confused by his behaviour. Her mother took it upon herself to order wine for the table without as so much as consulting the other occupants. "An excellent choice of wine madam." Emma smiled before leaving. Regina allowed her eyes to trail the blonde, silently appreciating the view. _She's quite beautiful._ Regina decided.  _Her eyes are a green I've never seen before._ Regina's eyes trailed over the dark pants that hugged the curve of Emma's hips and the white blouse that hung loosely around firm shoulders. Feeling as if she was being watched Regina turned to find her father grinning mischievously. Regina blushed at having been caught checking out the waitress and pretended to be highly interested in her menu. 

* * *

"Would like to hear tonight's specials?" Emma asked politely when she returned with their drinks. She tried so very hard not to linger by Regina but when she bent down to pour her the glass of red wine her perfume was about as intoxicating as the bottle of wine she was holding. It proved difficult not to stare at her, Regina was beyond stunning in a dark purple dress that seemed to make her dark chocolate eyes look even darker. Her dark red lipstick stuck to the glass when she elegantly sipped the glass. Emma ripped her eyes away from the alluring older woman when she heard her mother, Cora she remembered Henry say once or twice, speak. 

"Specials?"

"Yes, tonight the SwanTale is letting out a specialised menu." Emma smiled politely at the aged woman. Wary of the cold stare she was receiving. "The menu houses dishes that are not on the printed menu. Such as the roast duck with cranberry sauce or grilled sole on a bed of roasted farm vegetables.

"Why is there a specialised menu?" Cora raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.  _Because I wanted to make sure Regina was able to eat something she really enjoyed._  

"To increase the enjoyment that our customers receive." Emma smiled. Cora seemed satisfied and asked her to relay the specials. While Emma did so Regina's eyes lit up at the mention of a traditional Italian pasta dish. When it came to order Emma was sure Regina would order the pasta but when she attempted to Cora cut her off. 

"Nonsense! Pasta? Really Regina how many times have I told you that you need to watch your weight? No, you will join me in eating the house salad." Regina blinked at her mother's words but didn't argue, wanting to avoid an argument in public.

"Yes mother." Regina conceded. "Another house salad please." Regina said turning to Emma. Emma smiled politely, biting her tongue so she wouldn't snap at the old woman. _Watch her weight? Regina's beautiful! There's nothing she needs to watch!_ Before Emma could make a fool of herself she left the table to make their orders to the kitchen. While Emma was busy trying to avoid Ruby's obvious smirk at being found out who exactly she was trying to impress, Regina lost herself in listening to the band play. Enjoying the instrumental piece and the calm atmosphere it created. "It's beautiful isn't?" Her father said indicating to the restaurant. Regina couldn't help but agree. 

"It does have a certain charm to it." Regina smiled at her father's proud grin. 

"I fail to see what is so special about it." Cora spoke up. Her father's grin faltered slightly and talk about how charming the restaurant was ceased. Their food arrived with wonderful timing and Emma refilled their glasses. Regina watched Emma walk away from the table. She was curious at how many people she stopped to talk to and ask how their evening was. Even though her meal wasn't what she had initially wanted it was delicious and filled the gaping hole that was left by an uneaten lunch. As soon as they finished Emma cleared the table. Regina frowned, their table was the only one Emma was working at. When a complimentary bottle of expensive champagne was brought to the table Regina couldn't help but be flabbergasted at the excellent service they were receiving. As the meal drew to a close Regina almost didn't want to leave the pleasant atmosphere of the restaurant. And even though Regina wasn't ready to admit it to herself; she didn't want to say goodbye to the beautiful waitress who slipped her a piece of chocolate cake when her mother refused the table dessert and offered comforting smiles when her mother commented on Regina's posture or work. _This is ridiculous. She's a waitress!_ When her father called for the bill Emma stood in front of them looking a little sheepish. "No need sir the bill has already been taken care of." At this even her father looked surprised. 

"No, I insist. Let me pay." Henry insisted but Emma merely shook her head and shrugged. 

"That is awfully kind you dear." Regina said smiling at the blonde, saving her from her father's pleas. "May I speak to the owner, to thank them." 

"Actually..." Emma awkwardly cleared her throat and shuffled her feet. "That would be me." For a moment the table was silent then for a horrifying second her mother cried. Bewildered Regina turned to her only to see her mother throw the remaining champagne in her glass at Emma. When she was satisfied Emma was soaked and humiliated she stormed out the restaurant followed by a confused and slightly angry husband. Emma looked at Regina with wide green eyes.

"What did I do?" She whispered as the liquid stained her white top and neck. 

"I do believe that was my mother's reaction at believing you are having an affair with my father." Regina deadpanned. 

"What!" Emma shrieked. Regina couldn't hold back her laughter. She chuckled as Emma gave her the evil eye. "How is this funny?" She demanded. 

"I've just never seen my mother move so fast." Regina shook her hand and stood. "Thank you for dinner. I do believe my parents have left me stranded." Regina shook her head while grabbing her things. "Um..." Emma began. Regina looked at her waiting. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"I could give you a ride?" Regina weighed her options. On one hand she could just go home by a cab but on the other she could go home with a beautiful waitress/restaurant owner and interrogate the blonde on the relationship she has with her father. 

"That would be lovely." Regina offered her a politician's smile while Emma smiled so widely it threatened to overtake her face. The smile was genuinely happy that it made Emma's eyes shine. Regina's heart started to beat painfully in her chest.  _Maybe I should call someone to fetch me._ She never thought a smile could be so intimidating. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter because I'm on holiday and you guys get me excited to write. Thank you again for your help and comments. It helps keep me motivated! Feel free to tell me what you think of it so far and what you might like to see. Hey, I could make it happen ;) Like I am definitely bringing in the Ford Mustang, just give me some time to get there. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Emma couldn't help but feel self-conscience when David handed her her car keys. Her hair stuck uncomfortably to her neck and face and the champagne had dried making her blouse slightly see through and scratchy. She didn't feel any better when Regina eyed her car as if it was about to burst into flames. Emma sent her a shy smile when she opened her passenger door for her. "This is your car?" Regina let out slowly as if she was waiting for Emma to laugh and call it a joke. 

"Yep. She's my baby." Emma patted the roof of the car before making her way to the driver's side and sliding in.  _Mother would just love this..._ Regina thought with a dark smile. After a few attempts the car roared to life. "What's your address?" Emma asked realizing she didn't actually know where the other woman lived. 

"108 Mifflin Street." Regina replied desperately looking anywhere else beside the blonde's generous cleavage. 

"Gotcha." Emma nodded. They stayed silent for a moment before they opened their mouths to speak at the same time. 

"Please, after you." Regina indicated for Emma to speak first. 

"Your mother is quite the lady." Emma chuckled. "Why would she think Henry was having an affair with me of all people?"  _She refers to him as Henry? Interesting..._ "I mean that isn't the case. At all." Regina nodded, not doubting the other woman. 

"My father has been spending ample time at your restaurant. Then tonight my mother discovers the owner of said restaurant is a beautiful young woman. I suppose that, even though she jumped to the wrong conclusion, it all seems rather suspicious." Regina said not realizing she had let slip her thoughts of Emma's beauty. However Emma had heard and it caused her to break out into a happy grin. 

"What can I say? My restaurant has a way of drawing people in." Emma chuckled at her own words. "I guess you're right but honestly? All your father ever does is talk. Whether it's with me or one of my staff. I first met him on the restaurant's opening night. He was alone and well... I guess I have a habit of picking up lost souls. He was really friendly and offered advice on how to keep the customers happy and even offered to buy me a drink to calm my nerves." Regina smiled as Emma continued on, giving Regina the information she wanted without being asked to do so. "He was always really nice. The next day he came in for lunch. We got talking, mainly about my recent move to the area and he spoke a lot about his family. Specifically you and your son, Henry right?" Regina nodded. "Man, can I tell you. I have never seen a man talk about his family they way he talks about you. Those late nights? He wasn't always drunk. He just liked to talk, and to know someone was listening." Regina looked away from the blonde. Guilt settling in her stomach. She knew her father was unhappy, she just wasn't aware how much. 

"He speaks very highly of your restaurant." Regina eventually said. "He never mentioned you though." Regina added softly not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings. Emma merely shrugged and flashed her one of her comforting smiles. "Maybe that was better. Imagine your mom's reaction if your dad came home bragging about some woman he met." Regina laughed at that and finally felt herself relax in the old car. 

"You seem to have a fondness for my father."

"Well sure." Emma replied slowing down at a red light. "After the first night he kept coming back. Whether it was for lunch or a drink. He always found an excuse to strike up a conversation. After a week or two I gave him a designated table and looked forward to his visits. He gave me some really good advice, I look up to him. After about a month I stopped charging him for his meals. It almost felt wrong." Regina's eyes widened. 

"It appears you enjoy giving away free food." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"You could say that..." They settled in a comfortable silence and Regina was surprised at how easily she found comfort in Emma's presence. When the car jerked she remembered her question. 

"Why are you driving a yellow metal death trap?"  _Perhaps my wording was a bit harsh._  Regina thought when Emma grimaced. 

"I'll admit it has seen better days but it's my baby." Emma smiled at Regina, her green eyes lighting up. "I've got a savings fund for a new car if this one breaks down beyond repair but... it has sentimental value." Regina studied Emma's fond smile and nodded. 

"I suppose that is a good enough reason." They settled back into silence. Regina watched the street lights go by while trying to sneak a few glances at Emma. At one point they both sneaked a glance at the same time and ended up staring at each other. Snapping their heads to face forward they both smiled, unaware what the other was doing. 

"Whoa, this is your house? It's massive!" Emma gasped when the mansion came into view. The white double storey house was dark except for a single porch light. The car pulled up the driveway. "Thank you driving me home." Regina said about to exit the car. 

"Wait!" Emma quickly said reaching to touch Regina's forearm. Goosebumps broke out along her bare arm at the touch.  _What is wrong with you? Calm down!_ Regina settled back into the seat and waited expectantly. "This may seem... a little... I mean..."

"Please do hurry, I would like to get to bed sometime this week." Regina teased finding the blush that ran up Emma's neck adorable. 

"The thing is I know you wanted the pasta for dinner and I was wondering if you were willing to come back to.. you know.. eat it." Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly tight. "And don't worry about your figure because you know, you're  _gorgeous_ and totally don't need to watch your weight. At all. And I'd like to make up for how tonight ended with the whole 'affair scare' and I'm going to shut up now because I'm rambling." Emma snapped her mouth shut. It was Regina's turn to blush. Both at the embarrassment at Emma hearing what her mother said and the compliment Emma gave her. Regina found a genuine smiling threatening to make an appearance, before Emma could see the affect she had on the brunette, Regina quickly exited the car. Emma jumped out the car in a panic, worried she had somehow offended the other woman. Reaching for her shoulder Emma stilled the older woman. 

"I didn't mean- that didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to." Emma's forest green eyes begged her understanding. To see that she didn't mean to hurt Regina's feelings. Regina saw the intensity in those eyes and shivered, momentarily losing herself in them.  _Enough Regina! This is getting ridiculous._ Fishing for her house keys from her purse Regina took a calming breath. She closed her eyes, silently wishing the blonde wasn't standing so close to her. It had been years since someone evoked such strong feelings in her. "Ms...?"

"Swan." Emma replied quietly. 

"Ms. Swan I think you've had enough time toying with the affairs of my family." Regina weakly shrugged off the warm hand, immediately missing the contact. "Thank you for driving me home, but if that is all I really am tired." Emma stood stunned, completely bewildered at how quickly Regina switched from being a warm woman to an icy mayor in a matter of seconds. "And for the sake of my parents marriage, please respect that perhaps you should turn my father away for the next few weeks."

" _Weeks?"_ Emma's mouth hung open. 

"I do believe I made that clear." Regina unlocked her front door and quickly stepped inside. "Goodnight Ms. Swan. And don't stay out for too long, it is rather cold tonight." With that Regina closed the door and left a confused, and slightly broken hearted, Emma alone outside. Regina rested her forehead against the closed door, wishing she hadn't sent Emma away in such a cruel manner. _Well done Regina, she's never coming back._ Walking to the window Regina watched Emma in a daze as she got into her car and drove away, still trying to process what had happened. 

* * *

 

"Stop sulking." Ruby smacked her on the shoulder and placed a concoction of alcohol in front of her. "It's been two weeks. It's time to move on." Emma grumbled and reached for the shot. Downing it in one go, she slammed it on the counter. "Whatever that was, I want another one." Emma muttered and rested her forehead on the cool wood of the bar. 

"Coming right up." Graham called. Ruby indicated she wanted one as well before turning her attention to her sniffling employer. 

"Emma, I haven't seen you this upset since your car broke down and was in the shop for a month." Ruby sighed. "How could get so lost in a girl you hadn't even met?"

"She isn't a girl! She's a woman." Emma mumbled. 

"Oh, I am sorry for the mistake." Ruby said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously, I don't think this is natural." 

"Shut up Ruby."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." She said and downed her drink when Graham handed it to her. "I think you need to get laid." Emma choked on her drink. 

"Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby glared at her. "Listen Emma, you are a beautiful and successful woman. You could have anyone you want!" 

"I want Regina." Emma mumbled hanging her head in her hands. "You don't understand Ruby. She's beautiful, not just her her body- which is amazing- but her. Like when she was here at dinner I saw the way she looked around. The way she listened to the band play, she would smile a little. As if she was embarrassed at enjoying herself. This one time when I was taking their order her mom said no on was eating desserts but I  _saw_ the way she eyed the chocolate cake. When I brought her a slice she acted as if she was offended and angry but actually when she was finished she gave me this look that-." Emma froze. "Oh my god." Emma slowly turned to Ruby, her eyes wide with shock. 

"Emma, you're giving me a scary look." Ruby tried to step back but Emma gripped her forearms. 

"I'm the chocolate cake." Emma deadpanned before racing into the kitchen. Ruby rushed after her to find her begging Granny to cook her three servings of the Italian pasta special. 

"Fine!" Granny huffed. "Wait will you?" Granny grumbled quickly making Emma's order.

'What are you-"

"I'm the chocolate cake!" Emma gleefully shouted and hugged Ruby. 

"I'm still confused." Ruby shook her head. Emma only laughed, making Ruby question her friend's sanity. Emma began doing a little dance while singing 'I'm the chocolate cake' at the top of her lungs. When Granny announced she was finished; Emma hurriedly packed it in a take away bag; she even included half the freshly baked chocolate cake. Before rushing out the door she kissed Ruby on the cheek and grinned. "You're brilliant." 

"I know." Ruby said following closely behind Emma who seemed to have a skip in her step. "But could you remind me why?" Emma only giggled, actually  _giggled,_ and ran to her car. 

"If this works I'll tell you exactly why!" Emma quickly waved goodbye and raced away from the restaurant. The setting sun greeted her rearview mirror and ignoring road safety Emma raced to her destination with an anxious smile on her lips. When she pulled into the mansion's drive way Emma spared only a moment sitting in the car;  _fuck it_ she thought before jumping out. Knocking on the door she realized her was shaking slightly. She shuffled her feet before the door opened slightly and light brown eyes stared at her.   
"Who are you?" The young voice asked accusingly. 

"Um..." 

"Henry, who is at the door?" Now that was a voice Emma recognised. Regina opened the door fully and Emma was slightly breathless by how beautiful she looked. Her dark eyes widened in surprise at her unannounced visitor. "Ms. Swan. What are you doing here." Emma gulped and looked at her sheepishly.  _Remember Emma. You are the chocolate cake._

"I brought dinner." Was all she said. 

"And why would you do that?" Regina raised a perfect eyebrow. The young boy stood behind his mother, eyeing the stranger with mild curiosity. 

"I figured if you wouldn't come to me, I'd come to you." Emma said boldly. "I even brought dessert. Chocolate cake." Emma stared into the dark pools of brown, hoping Regina would see her sincerity. The corner of Regina's lips curled upwards and she stepped aside. Henry Junior followed his mom's action; grinning at the mention of dessert.

"Well it certainly took you long enough Ms.Swan." Regina purred. "Please, come inside." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one will have to be the last for about... let's say a week? I'm going on holiday where internet connection is non-existent. Again a thousand thank you's. Your comments make me smile and help me keep going. I think this chapter is leading up to something really good, so stay with me okay? :) I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am,

Regina's house was even more spectacular inside than it was out. The floors were spotless; Emma doubted there was a single detail that wasn't placed exactly where Regina wanted it to be. Regina gracefully guided her into her large open planned kitchen. Emma anxiously handed over the packet of food. Regina smiled at her, a private smile that Emma sensed she didn't give a lot of people. Emma blushed, causing Regina to blush. Needlessly to say a curious eleven year old tugged on her mother's pant suit, interested in his mother’s behaviour.

 

"Mom, your face is all red!" Henry announced loudly. Regina's blush only darkened. She turned away shyly and emptied the containers of food in a large glass bowl.

 

"You're quite fortunate I hadn't started dinner yet." Regina spoke, trying to calm her nerves. With her back to the blonde she didn't see Emma relax with relief.

“Must be my lucky day.” Emma grinned.  Regina shook her head in amusement. Henry hid behind his mother’s legs, staring daggers at the intruder. “Hey there.” Emma said trying to get the young boy to stop looking at her like he was about to lunged forward and attack her. “I’m Emma. What’s your name?”  When Henry refused to answer; Regina intervened.

“Henry. Don’t be rude. Ms. Swan has brought dinner and dessert. Be polite.” His mother’s ‘no nonsense’ tone did the trick. Henry stepped forward and thrust his hand out.

“My name is Henry.” He mumbled. Emma took his hand.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Henry! Your grandpa told me a lot about you.” Emma smiled at the boy. “But he didn’t tell me you had such a strong grip!” Emma pretended to painfully peel her hand away and rub it. “You’re not secretly superman are you?” Emma asked taking not of the DC shirt he wore. Henry wrinkled his nose. “No. Superman is lame.” Regina bit her lip at Emma’s failed attempt. Henry didn’t take to strangers well; it took a lot for Henry to open up. But Emma wasn’t about to give up.

“I agree. He’s almost as bad as Aquaman. The Flash and Batman is where all the excitement is at.” Emma watched, pleased, as Henry’s eyes widened with glee.

“You like the Flash?”

“Yes sir.” Emma nodded proudly. “When I was a kid I had the Flash’s suit. I wore it for a week solid.” Henry’s mouth hung open.

“I have the suit too!” He exclaimed with glee. “Do you wanna see it?” Regina turned around slowly, knowing exactly what would happen if he put the suit on.

“Henry…”

“Please mom?”

“Yea, please mom?” Emma chimed in and smirked. Knowing she had won over the boy. Regina glared at her. _She doesn’t know what happens when Henry puts on the suit. She wants to know? Fine. But she will deal with the consequences._

“Very well.” The two hoorayed. “After dinner.” She added. The two faces fell but they grumbled their agreement. “Henry please set the table. Ms. Swan would you help him?”

“Sure thing.” While the table was being set Henry and Emma got into a heated debate on whether Marvel or DC had the better superheroes. When Regina walked in carrying the food she found the pair passionately defending their side.

“Mom! Tell Emma that DC is better.”

“You can’t do that!” Emma gasped. “Don’t listen to him. Marvel is clearly better.”

“But you said you liked the Flash!” Henry wailed.

“I do! But on a whole Marvel has more heroes I like. I mean how awesome is Iron man?” Emma narrowed her eyes at him. Waiting for him to disagree.

“He is pretty cool…” He grumbled. “Fine. Marvel is cool, but so is DC!”

“Kid I agree. How about we keep it at that they’re both cool?” Emma asked hoping the boy would compromise with her. A mischievous smile played on the boy’s face.

“Only if you race me.” Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Trying to see if your inner Barry is faster than mine?” When Henry nodded Emma crossed her arms. “Deal. I’ve still got some lightning in me.” Regina watched their exchange with amusement and surprise. She hadn’t seen Henry take to another adult like that before.

“Alright you two. Let’s eat before someone brings up another debate.”  As they sat down Emma grinned.

“Star wars or Lord of The Rings?” _Oh god no._ Regina sighed as Henry’s eyes lit up.

* * *

**__ **

Henry was upstairs changing into his Flash suit while the two women were doing the dishes. Regina watched Emma while she dried the dishes with a small smile. She looked beautiful in her kitchen Regina decided. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. While it opened up her stunning face Regina preferred it down; the way it framed her face made Regina’s heart skip a beat.

“That’s the last of them.” Emma announced as she packed the last dish away. Unaware of the other woman’s thoughts. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Regina mused. Emma smiled bashfully.

“I did sort of just ‘show up’. So thanks for not closing the door in my face.” Regina smiled at her. Really smiled at her.

“I’m not that rude Ms. Swan.” She chuckled when Emma blushed. She had watched in fascination at how the blonde had made her son smile. She hadn’t seen him so lively in too long. The food was amazing and the dessert was perfect. While her son and Emma had been busy arguing Regina took the time to study the younger woman. She was passionate and outgoing, she wasn’t afraid to voice her thoughts. Something Regina wasn’t allowed to do. Regina could see her son immediately adore Emma. She spoke to Henry as if he was an adult and respected his point of view. Regina was amazed at Emma’s skill with him.

“Do you have children?” Regina suddenly asked.  Emma blinked at the sudden off topic question.

“Children? No.” Emma shook her head.

“Oh. It’s just that you were quite… skill full with managing Henry.” Regina crossed her arms and lent against the counter. Emma grinned.

“I have a large set of skills.” Emma’s voice deepened making Regina shudder.

“Is that so?” Regina’s voice purred as Emma slowly made her way to her. When Emma came to stand in front of her and lay her hands on either side Regina, her heart raced.

“Would you like to find out just how… skill full I am?” Emma whispered leaning in ever so slightly. Regina’s lavender perfume overtook her senses, intoxicating her with the rich scent. This close Emma could finally see the small scar on Regina’s top lip. When Regina bit her bottom lip Emma almost lost control. _No._ Emma stopped herself. _Regina has to want this._

Regina battled to calm her rapidly increasing breathing. Emma was too close, her scent to powerful for her to ignore. _Her eyes are so green._ Reaching up, Regina caressed a soft cheek. Emma leaned into the gentle touch. The action warmed Regina’s heart.

“What if I do?” Regina whispered as she drew the blonde closer. Emma grinned and leant in. When their lips were mere hairs apart a certain eleven year old superhero raced in.

“Emma what do you think?” The two women sprang apart, blushing until they both were bright red.  Emma whirled around and plastered a bright smile on her face.

“Wow kid! You look awesome.” Henry beamed and even posed.

“Ready to race?” Emma inwardly groaned. _I did promise to do that didn’t I?_ Regina couldn’t hold back the smile at Emma’s obvious reluctance but commitment to her promise.

“Kid just remember I’m old okay?” Emma looked at Regina and grinned. Regina shook her head but returned the grin happily. _How is that she makes me smile so easily?_ Regina thought as she followed the racing pair out to the backyard.

* * *

**__ **

“I know I said I was old I just didn’t know I was that old.” Emma grumbled as she clutched her right leg in mock pain. Regina chuckled as she walked Emma to her car. After their first race where Henry had narrowly beaten Emma, Emma had called for a rematch. Several rematches followed that. Regina couldn’t stop smiling. Henry was a body of pure joy and the caring looks Emma sent her only made her wish that they weren’t interrupted in the kitchen.

“It’s your own fault for accepting the challenge of an eleven year old.” Regina teased her gently. Emma pouted and Regina found it adorable. When they reached the car they stood awkwardly. Neither really wanting to say goodbye.

“Thank you for dinner.” Regina whispered as if she didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“You’re welcome.” Emma whispered back. Before Regina knew what was happening and before Emma could lose her nerve she stepped forward and pressed a light kiss to Regina’s cheek.

“I had a really great time.” Emma said quickly. She turned to get into her car but a hand on her arm stopped her.

“Emma,” Regina started nervously. “I’m not very good at this but…” Regina cleared her throat. “This weekend Henry has a track meet and he asked me to ask you to come. Since you two seem to have a love for people who can run.” Regina tried to joke to make herself more comfortable but the look in Emma’s eyes did the opposite.

“Is Henry the only one who wants me to come?” She whispered.

“No.” Regina replied quietly. “He isn’t the only one.”  Emma reached into her car and pulled out a card.

“This has my number.” Emma told her as she handed the car over. “Text me the details. I’d love to come. Maybe we could get dinner after?” She sounded so hopeful. Regina looked at the card and let a small smile play on her lips. It was her turn to step forward and press a kiss to Emma’s cheek.

“That would be wonderful.” The smile that broke out on Emma’s face was simply breath-taking.

“Until this weekend then.” Emma said. Regina nodded and turned to walk back to her house. With her back turned she failed to see the blonde do a little dance and fist pump the air. “I knew I was the chocolate cake.” She whispered too quietly for Regina to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! So the trip was good and gave me some time to write ahead. In this chapter I decided to spend time on Regina. Hope that's okay. Anyway, thanks for all the comments and kudos! :) Makes me smile and keeps me motivated. I was 'inspired' so to speak so the story is about to get interesting in the next couple chapters. Tell me what you guys think? Okay. Enough from me.

Emma’s impromptu visit and dinner occurred only three days ago on Monday evening. It was currently Friday morning. Regina sat in her office; staring at her clock. She was convinced no other week in her entire life had dragged on as slowly as this one.

After Emma left Regina had clutched the card given to her as if it threatened to run away. She had made sure Henry was sleeping before she sat on the couch, staring at the figures. In one hand she held the card, in the other she held her phone captive in a vice grip. _Should I text her now?_ Regina thought worriedly. _Would it seem desperate to do so?_ Regina contemplated just sending a message tomorrow morning. _But what if she thinks I don’t want to text her?_ Her thoughts turned darker. _What if she was just being polite in person only to reject me via text message?_  Regina clenched her jaw. Coming to a quick decision she punched in the digits and sent a simple:

_Ms. Swan, I hope you arrived home safely._

After sending the message Regina realized that Emma didn’t have _her_ number. _How is she going to know it’s me?_ Regina became to panic. _She’s going to think some stranger is stalking her._ A worse realization hit her. _Oh god am I some stranger stalking her?_ Regina didn’t have time panic thought; because Emma’s response was almost immediate.

_Don’t worry Ms. Mills. I’m home safe and sound._

Regina let out a sigh of relief only to frown.

_How did you know it was me?_

_Who else would know I wasn’t at home?_

Emma’s answer made her blush in embarrassment. It seemed logical to her now.

_I see. And please, call me Regina._

_Only if you call me Emma._

Regina blushed again. She just didn’t know why.

_I suppose I could do that… Emma._

_Then I suppose I could call you… Regina._

Regina smiled remembering how the odd conversation exploded into a non-stop texting frenzy. At one point Regina was sure they had sent goodnight texts hours ago only to continue texting by sending ridiculous emoji’s like a pair of silly teenagers. The next morning Regina woke up with a good morning text from Emma. The messages that followed only made her smile more. Regina found any excuse to text Emma. Whether it was to tell her to meet her at Henry’s school at ten in the morning for the ninth time or to ask her what she wanted to do for dinner for the tenth. Sometimes Regina would just text Emma that she was about to go into a long meeting. Emma would then send a picture of her holding two thumbs up and the caption ‘good luck’ and ‘knock ‘em dead’.

A knock on her office door drew her out of her thoughts. Leaning against the door’s frame was a smartly dressed blonde; a smirk neatly placed on her face.

“Finally!” She said as she sauntered into the room. “I was calling you.” Regina blinked at her best friend. Confused as to what Kathryn was doing in her office so early.

“Why?”

“It’s lunch time.” Regina frowned, glancing at her watch. It was indeed lunch time. _I just spent the morning thinking about Emma…_ Regina shook her head, fighting hard not to smile. She was failing miserably. “Are you ready to go?” Kathryn pushed, eager to leave and interrogate her friend as to why she was blushing and grinning.

“Just a moment dear.” Regina stood and ironed out any wrinkles her blouse and black pencil skirt may have. While she gathered her belongings her phone buzzed. Thinking nothing of the action when Kathryn picked it up to check the message; Regina lunged forward to grab the phone when she realized it was her personal phone and that the message might be from Emma.

“Regina…” Kathryn said slowly with a sinister grin on her pleasant features. “Who is Emma and why would she love to ‘taste your delicious flavour’?” Regina’s face went scarlet.

“She’s referring to my homemade lasagne!” Kathryn burst out laughing at her friend’s red face.

“Sure… but that only answer’s half my question.” Regina mumbled something inaudible and snatched her phone out of her friend’s hand. She stormed out her office with a snickering Kathryn Nolan close behind her. 

* * *

**__ **

“Wait a moment.” Kathryn said a forkful of salad an inch away from her mouth. “Are you telling me that this Emma Swan is _the_ Emma Swan?”  Regina stared bewildered at the blonde.

“What on earth do you mean _the_ Emma Swan?”

“Oh you know; just the owner of the fast becoming famous SwanTale whom your mother thought you father was having an affair with.” Regina nodded slowly, remembering in detail how Emma’s shirt clung to her chest due to being drenched by the champagne her mother threw at her. “But that doesn’t matter.” Kathryn continued. “Is she the reason you were sulking for the past two weeks?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Regina horrified. “I do not sulk.” Kathryn laughed.

“Well you certainly did the last few weeks. After that dinner you were practically depressed. I just thought it was because your mother threatened a divorce, which we both know would never happen, but now I see it was because you like a certain restaurant owner!”

“Enough Kathryn…” Regina growled in warning. Her friend’s volume had begun to increase, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons in the café they were in. 

“Oh no Regina.” Kathryn waved her fork in front of Regina’s face. “For the last two weeks you walked around like a wounded puppy without telling me why and now when I walk into your office you’re grinning and blushing like some schoolgirl. Spill. Now.” Regina glared her friend. Kathryn only glared back, clearly not letting Regina go until she knew everything.

“She came over for dinner on Monday night.” Regina mumbled quietly; but the low words weren’t lost in Kathryn’s sharp ears.

“You invited her over for _dinner?_ ” Kathryn shrieked.

“No!” Regina shushed her friend. “She just arrived…”

“What? Why?” Kathryn frowned. Regina chewed on her lower lip and sighed.

“She invited me for lunch or some other meal time the night of the dinner when she drove me home. I declined somewhat… harshly. The next time I saw her she was on my doorstep with dinner for three and dessert.” Regina found herself smiling unconsciously when she finished her explanation, remembering the dinner fondly. Katheryn gaped at her smiling friend, not used to seeing the feature on her face. Not an honest one at least.  

“She had dinner… with you and Henry? You didn’t turn her away?” Kathryn’s voice shook with disbelief.

“Yes she did. And no I did not. She looked so hopeful and sincere.” Regina bit her lip at her memory of the forest green eyes, pleading with Regina not turn her away. “She got on with Henry surprisingly well. So well in fact that he invited her to come watch him race at his track meet tomorrow.”

“Wow.” Kathryn shook her head. More surprised at her friend’s dreamlike smile than the information. “You like her.” It came out as more of a statement than a question.

“Of course.” Regina said slowly, watching her words carefully. “She’s a successful woman who’s obviously passionate about her work. I respect that.” Kathryn sent her a disbelieving look.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” When Regina didn’t respond Kathryn added. “She even passed you test.”

“Test?” Regina frowned. “What test?”

“The one you subconsciously do when people try to get too close. You send them away coldly and only if they come back do you give them the time of day.” Kathryn smiled sadly. “You did it to me and we were just children.”

“I did not.” Regina snapped defensively.

“You did. It’s a type of defence mechanism in your brain. By sending people away you think you won’t get hurt. It only got worse after-.”

“Kathryn.” Regina’s tone was pleading. “Enough.”  Kathryn sent her friend an apologetic smile, knowing Regina’s lack of trust was a sensitive issue.

“All right.” Kathryn gave an exaggerated sigh. “Then tell me about Emma Swan.” Regina’s face fell.

“No. There is nothing to tell.” Kathryn pouted.

“Come now. Give me something. Just one word to describe the woman.”  Regina leant back in her chair. _One word to describe Ms. Swan?_ Emma Swan is… beautiful. _No she’s more than that._ Regina saw the way she looked after her restaurant and its customers. _She’s caring._ Emma Swan is passionate and out spoken. She is good with children. _Henry adores her. After one single dinner._ She is funny. _She sends me silly messages when I’ve had a long meeting._ Emma Swan is alluring. The memory of the almost kiss in her kitchen sparked her desire layered beneath years of loneliness. She is honest. _She doesn’t hide behind her words. If wants something she goes for it_.

 Regina remembers her smile; so warm and comforting. Her eyes sincere and open. Regina remembers the way Emma makes her feel; scared but safe, warm and weightless. The way her heart skipped a beat when she called Emma on the Thursday, just to hear her voice.  And the way Emma spoke about anything and everything just to keep Regina on the line because they still don’t know each other that and the way they wanted to keep in contact with each other was a little ridiculous.

“Emma Swan is…” Regina’s mind swirled until it found the right word, and Regina smiled, a special kind of smile that only ever came out when she was thinking of Emma. “Perfect.”

* * *

**__ **

The long week finally came to an end, the long awaited day’s sun finally beating away the night. Regina’s alarm didn’t wake her. No, that task was stolen by an energetic and obviously excited eleven year old. “Mom.” The young boy whispered loudly. “Are you awake yet?” Regina bit back a smile. The boy was practically on top of her, shoving her shoulder gently.

“No.” Regina teased. “I’m sleeping.” Henry huffed and poked his mother’s ribs, causing her to jolt.

“Henry!” Regina clutched her side and scooted away from his wriggling fingers. He grinned devilishly and lunged for her. Regina’s shrieks echoed in the near empty house as Henry attacked her with well-aimed pokes to her most ticklish spots.

“Okay I’m awake!” Regina panted in surrender. Henry grinned his victory and climbed off the bed. Suddenly he turned; his young face took on a serious appearance.

“Emma is coming today right?” He asked earnestly.

“Yes dear. She said she wouldn’t miss it for the world.” It was true, Emma repeatedly told her that she couldn’t wait to see Henry race.

“Mom, do you think Emma would find my comic book collection weird?”  Regina frowned at the question.

“Henry I’m fairly sure Ms. Swan has her own comic book collection.” She replied. _It would make sense on how she knew each superhero and their backstory so well._

“Really?” Henry’s face brightened.

“Yes.” Regina nodded. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to show her when she comes back to the house.” Regina gasped. Henry’s comic book collection was his prized possession. He hardly even let his own mother look at it and yet he was prepared to show Emma, a woman who was practically still a stranger to both of them.

“She’s coming back to the house?” Was all Regina could reply.

“Well yea.” Henry shrugged. “I like her. And you said we were having dinner with her.” With that Henry walked out the room leaving Regina with a dumbfounded look on her face. _Henry thinks Emma is coming to the house?_ They had decided to get dinner from one of the restaurants or diners near Henry’s school but… _Perhaps dinner at the house isn’t such a bad idea._ Regina grinned and chewed her bottom lip. _She did say she wanted to ‘taste my delicious flavour’ of my lasagne._ Regina jumped out of bed; mentally ticking off the ingredients she would need to make the dish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter just because I can and you guys are awesome :) Whoo! Anyway please comment and I'll try update soon. Okay... I'm done... you can go ahead and read now. Enjoy!

The oven dinged causing Emma to jump. Putting on her Star Wars oven mitts she pulled out the steaming chocolate chip cookies. Placing them on the cooling rack she stared at the mountain of cookies. She had to have baked at least five dozen. She discovered baking calmed her nervous years ago so when she couldn’t sleep the next most logical action was to start baking at five in the morning. Was she nervous about seeing Regina and Henry again? No. Was she nervous about being close to Regina without making a fool of herself? Absolutely. Emma looked at her watch. The time was only seven thirty. Sighing Emma packed a dozen of the cookies into a container to give to Henry after his races. The rest she would take to Nana.

* * *

**__ **

“So I turn left at Anderson?” Emma asked Ruby who was currently on the other side of the phone.

“Yip, the school should be on your right.” Ruby’s directions were flawless. The large prep school came into view causing Emma to sigh in relief.

“Thanks Rubes. I don’t know how I got lost.” Ruby chuckled.

“I don’t know either.” She teased.

“And thanks again for watching the restaurant for the day. I’ll call later to check up on everything okay?”

“Don’t worry Ems. It’s not the first time I’ve had to manage the place by myself. I swear I won’t let it fall to ruin in your absence.” Ruby teased her worrying friend. Ruby knew Emma trusted her; she just had a way of thinking the worst of a situation. “Have a good time on your date.”

“It’s not a date!”

“Yea and I’m the queen of Sheba.” Ruby laughed when Emma grumbled, telling her to shut up. Emma parked her car next an expensive sliver Mercedes and jumped out of her yellow bug; clutching the container for Henry and surprise for Regina. Taking large steps she raced into athletics stadium, praying Regina wasn’t upset with her for being half an hour late and that she hadn’t missed any of Henry’s races. Emma spotted the Madame Mayor sitting amongst the crowd. Emma frowned. She wasn’t sitting amongst but rather away. It was the type of distance that appeared polite but clearly distant. And judging by how the crowd was formed it was them that didn’t want to sit near Regina. Emma climbed the steps slowly, talking in Regina’s regal form as she sat with her back straight and legs neatly crossed at the ankles; staring at the field. Emma could see she was watching Henry carefully, making sure the boy was okay. She wore a large black coat and gloves. A red satin scarf tucked smartly inside her coat. Her outfit was finished off with smart black pants and designer high heeled boots. _Damn._ Emma thought. _She thinks like she just stepped out of a winter catalogue._ Emma had to look away so it didn’t appear like she was just checking out the beautiful mayor.

“Regina.” Emma greeted when she sat beside her. “Good morning.”

“Ms. Swan.” Regina replied politely. “I see your watch is working.” Regina glanced at Emma’s wrist and frowned. _Shit. She’s upset I’m late._

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Emma began. “I was on my way; I made sure to leave early enough so that I’d be on time. But then on the highway they were doing construction and made a detour through some suburb. The next thing I knew I was hopelessly lost. Luckily I called Ruby and she was able to give me directions to the school.” Emma gasped a breath after explaining everything in one go. Regina blinked at her.

“Who is Ruby?” Regina’s tone was icy and distant. _That all she wants to know after my excuse?_

“She’s one of my best friends and hostess at my restaurant.” Regina nodded with what Emma could plainly see as relief. _Is she jealous?_ Emma thought in amusement.

“I see. It was out of your control.” Regina replied in a typical politician voice. “Beside, you’re not the only one who is behind schedule. Henry hasn’t raced yet.” Emma smiled her relief and loosened the black scarf around her neck, suddenly feeling a little warm. While Emma was busy with the action Regina quickly appraised her. Emma wore black boots and blue skinny jeans that seemed to have been painted on her. She wore a shirt of some kind and bright red leather jacket. Her outfit was finished off with matching black scarf and beanie. The scarf came undone and Regina’s eyes practically bulged.

Regina recognized the figure as the Flash thanks to Henry’s obsession with the character. It wasn’t the childish shirt Emma wore that made Regina’s mouth dry and face red. No it was the tightness of the shirt that caused desire to fill Regina. The shirt was obviously old, its picture worn and faded. It was most likely from Emma’s childhood, a time before her breasts made their appearance. The shirt clung as if in desperation to Emma’s breasts. Henry spotted the pair and waved excitedly. Emma returned the gesture with equal excitement. The action caused Emma’s breasts to bounce slightly, enticing an appreciative groan from the brunette. Regina ripped her gaze away to find Emma staring at her.

Emma didn’t know what to do. Regina was staring at her with such hunger and desire that Emma feared she would melt into a puddle. Emma awkwardly cleared her throat; trying to stop the redness in both their cheeks from growing. “I brought you something.” She said.

“Pardon me?” Regina blinked away the thought of Emma’s breasts when she realized the blonde was speaking to her.

“I come bearing gifts.” Emma smiled and reached behind her. She presented the container of cookies. “These are for Henry, I made them myself.” With a little more shyness she handed over Regina’s gift. “And this is for you.” Regina’s dark chocolate eyes stung as tears threatened to pool in them.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she buried her nose in the soft petals of the single red rose.  Emma beamed with happiness; her cheeks stained a little pink at Regina’s gentle tone. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. Looking behind her she saw the crowd watching the pair. Regina followed Emma’s gaze and immediately tensed up. The older woman switched from warm to cold in seconds. She lowered the rose and stared onto the field. Emma saw the anger in Regina’s eyes.  

“Regina?”

“What is it Ms. Swan?” Regina replied coldly. Emma realized the warmth Regina showed her was only for her. This icy and distant woman wasn’t Regina. This was the mayor of Storybrooke City. Emma looked around her then let out a dramatic cry, startling the brunette slightly.

“This just won’t do!” Emma’s sigh was exaggerated and loud. “I can’t see Henry at all!” Standing up she grabbed the mayor’s wrist, pulling the woman up. “Let’s move.” Without consulting the other woman Emma dragged her to the other side of the stadium which indeed offered a better view of Henry and was far away from the crowd of parents. Emma plonked herself down and waved so Henry could see their new position. Henry’s smile was big enough for Emma to see and she returned it gladly.  

“Go Henry!” Emma shouted loudly. Emma realized Regina was still standing next to her, looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and amazement.

“Why did we move?” She demanded.

“I couldn’t see.” Emma lied, when Regina gave her a disbelieving look the blonde shrugged. “You were uncomfortable. This way I can see better and the crowd is far away. So you can relax.” Regina’s mouth hung open at Emma’s words. She couldn’t understand how the blonde could pick up on Regina’s discomfort so easily and fix it. She smiled at Emma. That special smile that made Emma’s heart squeeze.

When the races began Emma cheered Henry on. Regina, who normally only watched in silence because a mayor cannot show favouritism even to her own son, found Emma’s excitement contagious. Towards the end of the races Regina was standing and shouting alongside Emma for her son. The pair of women shouted and cheered, even creating a war cry for Henry. Henry was performing at his best; each race he finished first, he would turn to them and shout and wave. Regina was convinced he was running better because Emma was here, proudly and unabashedly cheering him on.

“The kid is amazing!” Emma let out. “I mean your father told me he was fast but damn, the kid is good!” Emma shook her head in amazement and whooped when Henry ran past them in the relay race. Regina smiled; it something she couldn’t stop doing for past few hours, and sat down. Emma whooped one more time before sitting beside the brunette. Their hands brushed one another and Regina shivered. “Are you cold?” Emma asked her. Emma shuffled a little closer and wrapped a hesitant arm around the brunette. At first Regina tensed up. Not used to the physical contact of someone else beside her son. But then she relaxed into Emma’s touch and hummed her appreciation for the warmth it provided.

“How much did my father actually tell you about us?” Regina abruptly asked. The question caught Emma off guard and she smiled sheepishly.

“At first it was minor details. Just saying you were the mayor, you had a son named Henry, and that it was just you two. Then he started to mention the great things you’ve done while you’ve been mayor. He told me how smart Henry is and that you’re really proud of him. He didn’t tell me anything is great detail but it was enough…” Emma trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

“Enough for what?” Regina pushed, looking up at the younger woman.

“Enough for me to admire you.” She whispered and found herself absentmindedly playing with Regina’s dark soft hair. “It was enough for me to want more in the world than to meet you.” Regina’s heart beat painfully in her chest at Emma’s confession. Regina’s voice shook slightly at voicing her thoughts.

“Well I’m certainly glad you got what you wanted.” She smiled, leaning further into Emma’s embrace. “No matter how much champagne was involved.”  Emma’s laugh vibrated through her and Regina couldn’t help but beam at being the cause of it.

* * *

**__ **

 “Kid you completely hustled me.” Emma said when they were seated in the booth of the café the decided to warm up in after Henry’s track meet had finished.

“How do you sleep at night knowing you challenged me to a race when you’re practically a mini Flash?” Henry grinned proudly at the compliment.

“It’s not my fault you’re so slow.” He teased her.

“Oh! That’s fighting talk.”  Emma reached out and ruffled his hair with affection. Henry laughed happily. Regina watched the exchange, her heart swelled with joy at seeing Henry’s easy smile.

“What can I get you guys?” The old waiter asked when he came to table.

“One hot chocolate with whipped cream please.” Emma answered. “Oh, could you put some cinnamon in it?”

“Cinnamon?” Henry frowned.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it.” Emma waved a finger at him.

“Could I try it mom?” Henry’s eyes widened with his plea. Regina stifled a smile and nodded. “Two please!” The waiter chuckled at Henry’s excitement.

“One cappuccino, with froth please.”  The waiter nodded and shuffled away.

“So what do you feel like for dinner?” Emma asked crossing her arms and leaning them against the table.

“Actually Ms. Swan…” Regina swallowed suddenly embarrassed at the invitation.

“Mom is making her lasagne!” Henry stated before Regina could. “It’s really good.” Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Is that so?” Emma turned to the brunette. “Well then, I can’t wait to taste it.” The way Emma said it made goose bumps race down her back.

“It’s awesome I promise.” Henry grinned oblivious of the heated stares the two women gave each other. “Afterwards… afterwards would you like to see my c-comic book collection?” Henry’s shyness and hesitance broke the heated staring contest and Emma flashed him a bright smile.

“I’d love to! I bet it’s not a cool as mine though.” Henry’s eyes bulged.

“You have a comic book collection too?” He gasped his mouth falling open and his light brown eyes danced with joy.

“Yep.” She nodded and grinned. While the pair discussed which books they had and how to look after them so they stayed in mint condition Regina shook her head in disbelief. _She’s amazing. I haven’t seen Henry smile like that before._ Guilt filled her at the realization that Henry had perhaps been unhappy lately. _I have been busier than usual as of late._ Suddenly she felt a something caress her calf. She jumped at the contact. Carefully looking under the table she saw that it was Emma’s leg softly rubbing Regina’s in a comforting motion. Regina looked at Emma and saw the light pink blush in her cheeks as she spoke to Henry. Regina blinked then smirked playfully. _Two can play at this game._ She thought mischievously as she begun to rub Emma’s leg seductively. Emma’s swallow was audible and Regina smirked in triumph. That was until she felt Emma’s foot travel higher. Regina’s throat went dry and her face went red. Emma sent her a half lidded look of pure desire and smirked. Regina bit her bottom lip and stared back.

“Emma?” Henry frowned when Emma stopped replying to him. “Why is your face all red?”

* * *

**__ **

“Regina,” Emma moaned. “This is amazing.” They sat around the dinner table in comfortable silence as Emma and Henry devoured the lasagne.

“Thank you dear.” Regina shook her head at the way Emma shovelled the food down. Emma eyed the way Regina ate her food with care, keeping her back straight and only ever eating small portions. _She eats like a queen._ Emma thought in amusement.  

“No I’m serious.” Emma said as she swallowed a large forkful of the delicious meal. “I need to have this recipe. I’m putting on the menu.” She added as she stuffed her mouth with the rest of the food on her plate. Regina chuckled, honoured at the compliment Emma gave her. Emma went to dish up her third helping while Henry was just starting on his second.

“How are you eating so much?” He groaned.

“Kid I am like a black hole. When I eat there are no survivors.” Everyone laughed at that. “Besides I cannot get enough of this! It’s too damn good.” Both Regina and Henry shook their heads at Emma’s silliness.

After dinner while Emma was with Henry in his room Regina washed the dishes. Regina found herself humming a tune she thought she had forgotten. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. She knew she should be wary, the things she was feeling were too intense to be surfacing this soon. But she found she couldn’t deny what she was feeling. She hadn’t allowed herself to feel like this since… _Since Daniel._ She thought bitterly.

She was so lost in her dark and distant memories that she didn’t hear the footsteps that approached her. A pair of strong arms suddenly circled around her waist and disappeared into the soapy water. She jumped before unconsciously relaxing into the body behind her.

“Let me help you.” The soft voice whispered into her ear. The warm breath sending shivers down her spine.  Emma stepped closer until she was flush against her and Regina was surrounded by Emma’s intoxicating presence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let this chapter scare you off okay? It's really something small and I quickly fix it in the next chapter I swear. It's practically fluff and smut (wink wink nudge nudge) here on out.

_“Let me help you.” The soft voice whispered into her ear. The warm breath sending shivers down her spine.  Emma stepped closer until she was flush against her and Regina was surrounded by Emma’s intoxicating presence._

* * *

Emma’s hands covered hers as she began to wash in the dish held in both their hands. Regina shivered at the intimacy of the moment. Emma moved her face so that her left cheek brushed Regina’s right. When the dish was sufficiently scrubbed Emma lifted it out of the warm soapy water and dried it; all the while Regina remained frozen in place. After placing the dish in the drying rack Emma returned her hands to the water, gently holding Regina’s.

“Breathe Regina.” Emma’s gentle voice whispered in her ear and Regina let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I knew I was hot but I didn’t know I was breath taking.” She teased softly.

“Don’t be presumptuous Ms. Swan.” Regina snapped weakly, trying to use her cold persona to gain control of the disorientating situation. “You merely took me by surprise.” Emma chuckled, the action causing Emma’s breasts to press harder into Regina’s back. Regina audibly swallowed and leant back, eager to feel Emma closer to her. Emma misread the movement and stepped back, thinking Regina wanted space. Immediately Regina missed the contact.

“Oh? So I’m not breath taking?”

“Did I not just say you shouldn’t be presumptuous?” Regina playfully shoved her shoulder to hide her faint blush. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed gently.

“I wouldn’t have to assume if you just spoke frankly.” She said honestly. Regina frowned and looked away.

“Speaking frankly isn’t a something I’ve been allowed to do.” She said quietly. It was the most honest thing she’s said to Emma; turning she faced Emma. “I have always been taught to speak in riddles. My mother would punish me if I ever spoke my thoughts. I should only ever say what people wanted to hear.” Regina caught herself, surprised by how much she had just admitted to the blonde, she turned to move away.

“Don’t.” Emma shook her head and reached for Regina’s shaking hands. Regina looked away, embarrassed at showing such weakness. “I want to know your thoughts. I- I care about what you’re thinking.” Emma stepped closer to her. Regina took a sharp intake of breath and froze.

“Why do you always look so scared when I’m close to you?” Emma whispered with what Regina could detect was hurt and a little wonder. Regina bit her lip and finally lifted her head to look at the slightly taller woman. She gasped when she saw the intensity in Emma’s forest green eyes. They were bright with concern and care, there was desire there as well, but deeper burnt a stronger emotion. Regina’s body shook as she stared into them.

“I’m scared.” She whispered before she knew what she was saying.

“Why?” Emma pushed gently but firmly. Regina opened her mouth to answer but the moment was once again interrupted by an energetic eleven year old.

“Mom can Emma stay until I’m in bed?” He pleaded, not suspicious of the women’s proximity. Regina forced a smile at her son and cleared her throat.

“Shouldn’t you ask Ms. Swan that?” Henry told his large pleading eyes to Emma.

“Please Emma?”

“Uh…” Emma looked lost at Regina, as if asking for permission. When Regina faintly nodded Emma smiled at the young boy. “Sure thing kid.”

“Great! Could you read to me as well?” Emma frowned.

“Read to you?” _Isn’t he too old for that?_ Regina saw the look of surprise on Emma’s face.

“Perhaps another night Henry.” Regina said soothingly and brought the small boy into his arms. “You had a long day winning all those races.” She lovingly smoothed down his wet hair. He wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled into her warm embrace. “I’m glad you’ve showered already. Perhaps Ms. Swan could just tuck you in?”

Emma watched the exchanged between mother and son in wonder. The moment was something she had only ever dreamed of. “I’d love to.” Emma smiled. Henry stepped out of his mother’s arms and grinned up at Emma. “Okay!” He said and grabbed her hand. He dragged the blonde up to his room, Regina following slowly. Henry jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers. Emma, unsure of what do in the situation, acted out on instinct and pressed a kiss on Henry’s forehead. Surprising all three of them. “You did great today kid.” Emma said as she squeezed his shoulder gently. “Barry Allen would have been proud.” Henry tiredly smiled at her and yawned.

“Goodnight Emma.” He said. “Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight dear.” Regina said as she bent down to kiss his forehead, on the exact spot Emma had.

“Goodnight kid, sweet dreams.” Emma said as They walked out the room and closed the door behind them. “He’s a good kid.” Emma smiled at Regina when they stood in the hallway looking at the closed door

“I know.” Regina’s smile was easy. She turned to Emma. “But perhaps I indulge him too much. Do you think it is childish of him to still be read to?”

“What?” Emma frowned. “Not at all. I mean I was surprised but I think it’s awesome he has a mother who would still read to him. Most mothers stop once the child can read by themselves… I mean it’s kinda nice you know? That you still read to him I mean.” Emma stopped her rambling when she saw Regina’s amused smile; clearly pleased her Emma’s answer.

 “Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” Regina asked taking Emma’s hand.

* * *

The two women sat on either end of the long couch staring into the fireplace. They sipped the cider in silence, neither knowing how to break it.

“Were you ever married?” Emma suddenly asked.

“No.” Regina frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering about Henry’s dad.” Emma hastily asked. “So he’s not in the picture?”

“No. He isn’t at all.” Emma didn’t miss the bitterness in Regina’s voice and decided to leave the topic alone. The sat in awkward silence again.

“Thank you for today.” Regina finally said.

“Thank me? I didn’t do anything.” Emma frowned.

“You did.” Regina said turning to the younger woman. “I haven’t seen Henry this happy in…. too long. I believe that is your doing Ms. Swan. I know you had to leave the restaurant to come watch Henry and spend the day with him. I’d like to thank you for that.” Emma blushed and stared at her cider.

“He’s not the only one I wanted to spend the day with.” She quietly admitted. Not for the first time Emma’s honesty robbed Regina of speech. _She’s always been honest with me. Come on Regina. Say something so she knows you feel the same way._

“I’m glad.” Was the only thing that came out. When Emma shook her head and laughed lightly Regina felt guilty. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Emma’s honesty.

The delicious lasagne sat like lead in Emma’s stomach. _I’m such an idiot._ She thought. _What if she doesn’t feel the same way?_ She had put herself in the line of fire being so blunt with her desire. Regina had done nothing but reject her. Had she changed her mind? Regina seemed like she had wanted her in the café. _Was I only seeing what I wanted to see?_ Emma stared intently at the cider, as if it held all the answers.

Regina watched Emma’s mind working. As the seconds went by Emma’s frown only deepened and Regina could only imagine what negative thoughts she was thinking. Deciding to let her actions speak for her, Regina leant forward pressed a hard kiss on the edge of Emma’s lips. The action successfully brought the blonde out of her dark thoughts as she whirled her head around to stare wide eyed at the brunette.

“I am not very good at speaking my thoughts and emotions.” Regina explained. “I’m sorry if my words failed to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I have enjoyed your company today.” Emma’s frown turned into a blinding smile. She reached for Regina’s hands and lightly kissed their knuckles.

“That’s okay.” She said while rubbing circles on the back of her hands. “Just keep kissing me. I promise I’ll understand.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows enticing a laugh from Regina.

“You never fail to make me smile.” Regina said while giving Emma her special smile. “But if I am honest-.”

“And I want you to be…” Emma interrupted.

“I haven’t been… intimate with someone in a long time.” Regina said unable to look Emma in the eye. “Not just physically speaking. Would- would it be all right if we took things slow?” When Regina looked Emma she saw she was crying. “Ms. Swan! What’s the matter?” Regina pulled the sniffling woman into her arms and gently stroked her back.

“I convinced myself you were going to reject me.” She admitted and clung to the older woman. Regina stroked her head and whispered comforting words to the blonde. They stayed that way for a while. Just holding each other. When the broke apart they sat closer than before, with Emma’s arm wrapped around Regina and Regina’s hand holding Emma’s. They spoke of many things after that. Regina spoke passionately about her love for horses and her childhood horse Rocinante. Emma told her that she had never ridden a horse. Regina hesitantly asked her if she would like to go riding together sometime. Emma mentioned being a foster child. Regina wanted to know more of Emma’s upbringing but Emma’s reluctance made her stop. Regina knew better than anyone that there was nothing worse than telling a story you weren’t ready to tell. They spoke for hours. From favourite colours to what-would-you-rather-have games. 

When Emma glanced at her watch she realized it was well past midnight. “Shit!” She exclaimed.

“Language Ms. Swan.” Regina lazily reprimanded her, her head lying comfortably on Emma’s shoulder. Emma pressed a quick kiss to Regina’s soft hair in apology. Emma inhaled the sweet scent of Regina’s shampoo.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. I’m watching the restaurant by myself tomorrow since Ruby had to do it alone today.” Emma explained as she reluctantly untangled herself from Regina’s warm arms.

“Oh I’m sor-.” Regina began to say standing up from the couch. Emma stopped her by pulling her into a tight hug.

“Don’t apologize. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” They ended up hugging for a long time. “I really do have to go.” Emma said with so much reluctance Regina couldn’t help but laugh at her. They eventually separated from each other long enough for Emma to get to the door.

“Drive safely Ms. Swan.” Regina said. Emma frowned at her.

“Regina,” Emma said and Regina thought her name had never sounded so good before. “I thought we agreed you would call me Emma.” Regina chewed her bottom lip. Sure while she was texting she would call Emma by her first name but in person it seemed so… _personal._ She just didn’t know why.

“I suppose we did.” Regina nodded and then said with more conviction. “Emma.”

Emma wasn’t sure why but hearing the brunette say her name so strongly caused something to snap inside of her. Emma stepped forward and stole a quick kiss on pulp lips. Regina touched her own lips with wide eyes before biting them. As if coming to a decision Regina caressed Emma’s cheek and leant in for another kiss. The kiss the longer this time and even though it was chaste, held great passion and desire. Neither knew who moaned first when lips began to move against each other. Remembering Regina’s words earlier Emma stepped back with more will power than she thought she possessed. “I better go before I do something more than just kiss you.” She whispered.

Regina chewed her bottom lip as desire filled her at Emma’s admission. She nodded her head. “Perhaps that is wise.” She kissed Emma one more time before gently but effectively pushing Emma out the door. Emma chuckled and kissed Regina, not wanting to leave.

“I’ll call you later?” Emma shouted when she reached her car. 

“Please do.” Regina replied.  She leant against the doorframe touching her kiss swollen lips long after the yellow bug had left her view.

* * *

After that night Regina and Emma couldn’t see enough of each other. They kept things at a slow pace with innocent but heated chaste kisses. Mainly at Emma’s instance at wanting Regina to be completely comfortable with her, which Regina was utterly grateful for. She found herself trusting Emma more every day. And as every day went by Regina found herself wanting to tell Emma about her past, to explain why she was as cautious as she was. They spent more time with Henry. One particular incident was when they all went to go watch the new Avengers movie. While Henry’s eyes were glued to the big screen Emma and Regina secretly held hands and cuddled. Thankful for the darkness of the cinema. Henry and Emma grew closer and soon enough they had their own secret code names and inside jokes. However Regina was hesitant to tell Henry about her and Emma’s growing relationship. Emma respected Regina’s wishes, not wanting to pressure the brunette into anything she didn’t want to do.

“Don’t forget you’re looking after Neal tomorrow night.” David reminded her yet again, breaking Emma’s thoughts of a particularly beautiful brunette. It had only been a few weeks since they shared the kiss and Emma’s desire for more was interfering with her work ethic.

“David,” Emma laughed grabbing onto his shoulders. “You have told me five times in the last three minutes. Don’t worry! You and M&M deserve a night out. The kid will be fine with me for _one_ night.” David had the decency of looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Ems.” He quickly said. “We’ve just never spent a night without him. What if something happens? I’m not saying you can’t look after him it’s just-.”

“David!” Emma laughed again and shook her head. She could faintly feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. Joy filled her at thinking it was Regina. She sometimes called during the day just to talk. Emma didn’t mind, she found she loved hearing Regina’s alluring voice. “Your son is in capable hands. I promise you will get him back in one piece.” David sighed and nodded.

“Of course. You’re right.” David said before he added. “Mary Margaret gave you his checklist right?”

“And that is the seventh time you’ve asked me that.” Emma threw her hands in the air and pointed outside. “Go do your job before I decide to teach your son how to play blackjack.” David gulped and raced away. Emma chuckled at his worriedness and pulled out her phone. The joy she felt earlier disappeared immediately as cold dread washed over her when she saw who had called her. What the hell did _he_ want from her now?  Emma knew better than to ignore the missed call; so redialling the number with shaking hands she prepared herself for what was to come.

“H-hello?” Emma’s voice cracked when the phone call connected.

“Hello dearie.” The cold sinister voice said merrily through the phone. “You won’t _believe_ what _pirate_ I just picked up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum Buuuuuuum. And cue plot twist. You know cause... I can. Don't worry though, this fic is strictly SwanQueen. Just keeping things interesting. Tell me what you think? How should I make Emma's past? Cause right now... it's a little darkish. And I may or may not be making Regina the light in said darkness. (Cheesy and a little different but what the hell)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a kinda apology for how the last chapter ended? Still okay? Still enjoying?

Regina’s cellphone buzzing awoke the peacefully sleeping brunette. Grouchily she snatched the device from her nightstand. Without looking at the caller ID Regina answered with a raspy and very annoyed:

“What is it?” Regina didn’t care who was in the other side. The phone had disrupted her sleep while she was dreaming of a particular blonde doing the most delicious things to her body.

“Regina?” A desperate voice answered. “I’m sorry that if I woke you.”

“Emma?” Regina frowned and rubbed her eyes. Looking at the time displayed on her phone her frown deepened. “Is something wrong? Why are you calling me at one in the morning?” As Regina’s senses woke up she could hear the sound of a baby crying in the background.

“I am _so_ sorry.” Emma rambled on. “It’s just that I’m looking after Neal to give David and Mary Margaret a break but the kid won’t stop crying. I’ve tried _everything_ but nothing seems to calm him down. I- I didn’t know who else to call.” Regina’s heart warmed knowing Emma had called her when she needed help.

“Okay.” Regina mumbled. “I’m on my way.”

“You’re coming over?” Emma gasped. “I was just thinking maybe you could give me tips or-.”

“Emma.” Regina interrupted her softly. “You sound exhausted. I can be over in fifteen minutes.” Regina’s tone left no room for argument. “Give me your address.” Emma sighed. Finally agreeing Emma gave Regina her address while apologizing profusely.

Emma swung her door open to reveal a determined Regina and zombie Henry. “You brought Henry?” She gasped.

“Of course.” Regina said walking into the small apartment. “I can’t very well leave him at home alone.” All three persons winced when a baby let out a shrill cry. “It sounds as if I arrived just in time.” Regina peeled off her coat to reveal simple jeans and tank top. The image made Emma’s mouth go dry and she wished there wasn’t a wailing baby to ruin the moment.

“Emma….” Henry croaked and shuffled to her. “Where. Bed?” Emma blinked at his Zombie state and pointed down the hall. Henry shuffled to her room and collapsed onto the bed. He was snoring within seconds.

“How…?” Emma shook her head in amazement.

“I don’t know.” Regina chuckled. “He can sleep anywhere no matter the position or volume of his surroundings.” Regina turned to the blonde and took in her dishevelled appearance. “Come here.” She whispered and Emma happily walked into her girlfriend’s open arms. She relaxed into them and breathed a heavy sigh as she nuzzled the older woman’s neck.

“I’m happy you’re here.” She said quietly before stepping back. “Please help. He won’t stop crying.” Regina nodded quickly and they made their way to where Emma had placed baby Neal. He was comfortably situated in a crib in a spare room. Various toys lay scattered on the floor and a thrown bottle made a mess in the corner.  Regina leant over the crib and looked curiously at the crying child. The red raced baby paused his cries for a second to scrutinize the new stranger before bursting into fresh tears. Regina reached down and gently lifted him.

“Shush sweet child.” She cooed softly while rocking him back and forth in a slow comforting manner. She rubbed his forehead gently with her thumb and began to hum. Emma recognized the tune as a lullaby on of her foster mother’s used to sing to the little ones. She watched awestruck as Neal quietened down and stared at the beautiful woman. Regina’s lips curled into motherly smile and she hummed a little softer. Lulling the boy to sleep. Regina rocked the boy for another half an hour. Neal slipped in and out of  sleep but eventually Regina’s sweet humming and gentle caresses were too much for him to bear and he fell into a deep sleep.

“You are… amazing.” Emma shook her head but couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Regina winked before placing the sleeping child in his makeshift cot. Emma laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close. She buried her head in the crook of Regina’s neck. “Are you all right dear?” Regina asked when Emma didn’t let her go. Emma tensed at the question and stepped back. Regina saw the tears forming in those green eyes.

“Emma.” Regina called her when she exited the room. “What is wrong?” Emma stood looking lost in her own kitchen before letting out a tight breath.

“Someone called me yesterday.” Emma began to pace. “I don’t know what to do.”  Regina frowned and stopped Emma’s nervous pacing.

“Why did they call you?” Emma looked up into dark chocolate eyes and laid her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“It was an old…. Acquaintance of mine.” Emma began to say slowly, refusing to look at Regina. “He told me he found an ex of mine.”

“Ex?” Regina felt her throat constrict.

“His name was Killian Jones.” Emma eventually said. “He went off the radar after we broke up.”

“And this acquaintance?” Regina gently pushed playing with long blonde curls to relax the stressed woman.

“He thinks I want to see him.” Emma mumbled.

“And do you?” Regina couldn’t stop the jealous and nervous sound her voice made.

“No.” Emma admitted. “Killian… I haven’t thought of him in years. But… I think I need to.”

“Why?” Regina frowned.

“I owe him a debt. He risked a lot for me to… escape a life I didn’t want. If Gol- my acquaintance has him I can only imagine what he is doing to him.” Emma shivered and buried her head further into Regina’s shoulder. “I thought I was over that life. I thought I had finally left it all behind but when I heard his voice…. It all came rushing back.” Regina stepped back to make Emma look at her.

“Emma.” She said sternly. “I am not going to let whoever this ‘acquaintance’ of yours is hurt you. What about this has so you stressed?” Emma sighed and a single tear fell down her cheek. “Oh my love what is it?” The loving reference didn’t go unnoticed by either woman but now was not the time to voice it.

“My car.” Emma whispered.

“Your.. . Your car?” Regina frowned, utterly confused.

“It was a deal I made with him.” Emma sighed again then as if coming to a decision looked Regina in the eye. “Do you know Mr. Gold?”

“Gold? Of course. He’s the gang leader that has been a thorn in my side since I took up office.”

“Well he took me in when I was in foster care. I met him and Killian when I was seventeen. For a few years Killian and I did his dirty work. I wanted out and Killian helped me with that. In the process Killian chose thievery and ‘pirating’ as he called it over me. My car…” Emma shook her head. “Killian gave it to me. It represents everything. My freedom, my past, and hell I’d even go as far as to say my life. But when Gold found me he took away everything; he was pissed because Killian ran off with a few of his millions and thought I was in on it. I swore the only thing I still had of Killian’s was the car. He knew, _knows,_ how much the car means to me because of what it presents.” Emma gasped after saying everything in one go.

Regina in her part stayed still. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react to the information.  “He said if ever found Killian and found out I had anything to do with his disappearance he would do more than take the car away from me. He would take my car, the restaurant… even you.”

“But you said you didn’t help Killian?”

Emma winced. “I sort of did. I gave him contact to help him disappear but I swear I didn’t know he had stolen money from Gold. But I know Gold won’t understand. And dammit I can lose the car and the restaurant but I can’t lose you and Henry.” Regina froze at Emma’s admission before lifting the blonde’s head  to look her in the eye.

“Now you listen to me Ms. Swan.” She said firmly. “I am mayor of this city. I have dealt with Gold before and have won. He won’t scare me off so you do not dare allow him to do that to you. I- I care about you greatly and I will not allow a snivelling little criminal take you away from me. Am I understood?” Emma could only nod, captivated at Regina’s words and strength. “Would it make you feel better if I accompanied you to see Mr. Gold?”

“Yes.” Emma admitted. “But I need to do this on my own.” Regina nodded and brought the other woman into her arms. “Thank you.” Emma whispered. “For everything.”

“I will always be here for you dear.” Regina whispered honestly and kissed the soft blonde hair. Emma looked at Regina and was overcome with love for the woman. Emma leant forward to simply kiss the soft lips but Regina captured Emma’s first in a passionate kiss. Emma moaned when Regina bit her bottom lip then sucked it into her mouth. Emma traced Regina’s plump lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. Regina opened her mouth and both women moaned as their tongues met in a delicious dance. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s neck while Emma’s hands rested on Regina’s hips. They explored each other’s mouths, tasted each other with a certain desperate desire that left both of them breathless.

When they eventually broke apart for air they were grinning at each other. “Stay.” Emma whispered between kisses.

“Henry.” Regina replied and groaned when Emma licked the scar on her top lip.

“Just let me hold you.” Emma begged wrapping her arms tighter around the older woman.

“All right.” Regina grinned and kissed the blonde. “I doubt you’d let me leave anyway.”

“You got that right.” They both laughed before meeting again in a long, slow, and passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted so late but sleep has eluded me for the past few nights and I've been too tired to do anything. Anyway this chapter is basically fluff. I don't know if it'll be the next chapter or the one after that when Emma and Regina 'do the deed' but it is coming. So is the car. *throws hints everywhere* ;) Okay. You can read now.

_Come on Swan._ Emma berated herself. _You are a twenty nine year old woman. You can do this._ Gulping she drove her car into Gold’s compound. Guards armed with giant rifles sent her suspicious and dangerous glares. They watched like hawks as her old car parked and she stepped out, gripping her red leather jacket as if it was a life line.

“I’m here to see Gold.” She croaked. Catching herself she added with more conviction “He is expecting me.” A particularly large and tall guard nodded and indicated for Emma to follow him. Straightening her back Emma followed the ogre like guard into the compound. The warehouse like building was empty, expect for a handful guards and two figures. One kneeling on the floor and the other looming over him.

“Mr Gold.” The guard grunted. “Swan is here.” Gold didn’t turn around but Emma could hear the sinister smirk in his voice.

“Ah! My dear Swan has finally returned. I only wish it was under more pleasant circumstances.”

“Cut the crap Gold.” Emma snapped. “I have a restaurant to run. Say what you want so I can leave.” _Okay maybe that wasn’t the best approach._ Gold whirled around. Anger evident in his cold eyes but the fake smile remained in his lips.

“Now dearie.” He snapped walking up to her. “Is that anyway to speak to your father?”

“You never _officially_ adopted me Gold.” She hissed and gave him her best ‘back off’ glare when he tried to touch her.

“Ah well… the paperwork is far too much.” He tutted and waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter. “Why don’t you say hello to your boyfriend?”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend.” Emma’s voice dripped with venom but Emma did finally look past the short yet intimidating figure of Gold to see Killian Jones kneeling on the ground, completely beaten. Bruises coloured his face and his clothes were dried with blood.  Emma couldn’t help but gasp, when she tried to step forward Gold stopped her.

“Easy dearie.” He warned. Killian groaned as if he was waking up and lifted is head.

“ _Emma?_ ” He gasped. “What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Your dumb ass decided to steal from Gold and now you’ve dragged me into this mess.” She snapped and crossed her arms.

“ _What?”_ His burly Scottish accent spat. Emma lifted an eyebrow and looked at Gold.

“I swear when I dumped him I didn’t know he was going to rob you.” Emma said.

“Yes yes.” Gold snapped. “You have told me all this before. Then tell me Swan, why is it that you gave him a way to disappear?”

“We wanted out!” Emma threw her hands up in the air. “At least I did. I thought he changed his mind and wanted to start a new life as well… just without me.” Emma shot him a glare. “I didn’t know he was running off with a couple of your millions.” Gold sent her a disbelieving look. Emma bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She had to find a way to make Gold understand she was done with the crooked life. She had moved on. She had proper friends now, a successful restaurant, and she had Henry and Regina. _Regina._ Just the thought of the other woman was enough to give Emma the confidence she needed.

“I am done.” Emma said her voice firm and strong.  It was enough to get Gold to look her in the eye. “I am done with you and with him.” Emma indicated to Killian with her chin. “I’ve moved on. I hadn’t spoken with Killian in five years.”

“It’s true.” Killian tried to help. “She didn’t have anything to do with the robbery.” Gold looked between the two. For a moment he seemed torn. If he was honest he had grown fond of the pair when they had worked for him; however that fondness had dissipated by their betrayal.

“You two were the best liars and thieves in my gang.” Gold crossed his arms. “Why should I believe a word either you two have said?” Killian looked lost for words but Emma had made up a speech on her way over.

“Think of it logically Gold.” Emma implored. “Why would I help Killian steal your money but not use any of it?”

“What about your restaurant?” Gold pushed. Emma rolled her eyes.

“I am up to my neck in debt after the bank loans I took to buy the place and start it up, you know that. If I had the money the first place it would go to would be Nana. I have worked hard and honestly for my new life. I have nothing and want nothing from my past.”

“Not even your pirate?” Gold lifted an eyebrow. At this Killian snapped his eyes to look at her. Emma swallowed and looked away, only to look at Killian again.

“Like I said. I’ve moved on.”

“So you don’t care what happens to him?” Gold said in amusement.

“Don’t push it Gold.” Emma growled. “He is still a friend. I don’t want you killing him.”

“Kill him?” Gold frowned. “Why would I do that? _No_ I will make him work all that money back… with interest.”

“No!” Killian thrashed about but it was useless. His hands were cuffed behind his back and guards jumped to hold him down. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life working for you!”

“Well you should have thought of that before you stole from me dearie.” Gold snapped angrily. Silence ensued as Killian and Gold stared daggers at each other. Emma looked back and forth at them. She felt guilty at Killian’s fate but she knew there was nothing she could do. She didn’t have the money to buy back Killian’s freedom. _Maybe someday…_ Emma vowed to return the favour he had done for her.

“Am I free to go?” Emma asked in slight hesitation. _Don’t show fear Swan!_ Emma warned herself.

“Free?” Gold chuckled. “Oh no. You see I don’t believe you’re utterly are over your past. I need you to show me that you’ve really… moved on as you have said.” Emma froze. She knew exactly what Gold was insinuating. The object in her pocket felt heavy and hot. She stared wide eyed at the old man. He knew what he was asking her to do. Emma looked at the ground.

The car meant everything to her. When Killian had given it to her it was her freedom. She had drove miles and miles. She had slept, _lived,_ in it for months until she found her feet. In her darkest times it was her home, her safe place. Every scratch and bump in its metal was a treasured memory. How could she give that up? But in the back of her mind there was the answer in the form of a beautiful brunette and her stunning son. Henry had raced into her heart with such force she struggled to believe it sometimes. And Regina? Regina had become Emma’s gravity. She kept her grounded and thoughtful. Regina, the woman Emma was falling hopelessly in love with. Regina, the woman that kept Emma wanting more for her life. A better restaurant, a better lifestyle, a better life. Regina, the woman that made Emma think a true family was finally possible for her.

To Gold’s utter surprise he found Emma smiling. Reaching into her jacket’s pocket she took out the keys. “Take it.” She said throwing him the keys. “My life is more than that car. The memories I’ll keep forever in my heart but… I found a reason to make new, better memories.” Gold blinked at her flabbergasted.

“How can you so easily throw something you treasure so much away?” He asked.

“It’s not easy.” Emma shook her head and her heart clenched. “I just found something I treasure more.”

“What is it?” Gold asked with genuine curiosity. Emma grinned to herself.

“Love.” She whispered and turned to leave without asking for Gold’s permission. She knew he was done with her.

“Where are you going?” Gold asked when she was about to walk out the door.

“Home.” She whispered too low for him to hear and stepped out the compound. Truly and finally, leaving the past behind her.

* * *

Just as Regina was sitting down for dinner with her son the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Henry announced before jumping up and running to the door. Regina shook her head at his behaviour and was about to carve the roast when she heard Henry scream. “Emma!” Panic took over and Regina raced to the door, the sight shook her more than she would like to admit. Emma was leaning against the doorway as if it was her lifeline. She looked beyond exhausted. She was panting and her body shook with the strain just to stand. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were blue from the cold.

“What happened?” Regina shrieked and brought the blonde into her house. Emma began to laugh and threw her arms around the brunette. Bewildered Regina tried to keep her balance as Emma leaned against her for support. “Henry please boil the kettle and prepare Miss Swan a cup of hot chocolate. With cinnamon.” Henry nodded and anxiously eyed Emma. Concern evident in his young eyes. Regina guided the blonde into the sitting room and made her lie down on the couch; she grabbed the nearest blanket and tightly wrapped Emma in it to generate some warmth for her cold body. When she attempted to take Emma’s shoes off the woman winced.

“Ow.” Emma groaned. Regina let go of Emma’s feet slowly.

“Emma.” Regina said crouching beside Emma’s head and softly stroking the blonde’s soft hair. “What happened?”

“I went to see Gold.” Emma let out in a tired yawn. Regina froze, anger she had never felt before overtook her senses and she saw red.

“He _dare_ touch you?” She roared and stood up. She was about to leave the room and call the police but a soft hand grabbed hers.

“He didn’t harm me.” Emma whispered and pulled the other woman to lie next to her. Regina wouldn’t allow it and settled to sit on the edge of the couch.

“Explain.” Regina demanded, her anger still flowing in her veins. Emma smiled at the fiery brunette and found herself completely and utterly happy.

“I went to Gold to tell him I didn’t have anything to do with Killian.” Emma told her. Emma reached for Regina’s clenched fist and kissed the back of it and soothed it out of its tight form. “I told him I didn’t want anything more to do with him or Killian. Killian has to work off his debt but I left.” Emma looked up at Regina, her green eyes shining. “I’m free.” Regina frowned. She was happy for Emma but Emma looked as physically exhausted.

“Then why do you look awful?”

“Thanks.” Emma deadpanned before she laughed and kissed Regina’s hand again. Regina was confused at Emma’s happy and affectionate mood. Not that she was complaining of course. “He wanted proof I was done with my past so… I gave him my car.” As the information sank in Regina found her eyes widening and she gasped.

“But you love your car!” She shrieked. “I know how much it means to you.” Regina shook her head. “I’ll find a way to get it back for you.”

“No.” Emma shook her head and sat up and wrapped her arms loosely around the brunette. “I don’t want it back.”

“But Emma, it means so much-.”

“It does.” Emma agreed and laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. “But I found something that means more to me than the car.” Regina frowned.

“What?”

“You.” Emma smiled and leant in to kiss Regina softly on the lips. “You and Henry mean more to me.”  Regina sat speechless. She couldn’t comprehend why the blonde would give away the one object she loved most in the world for her. Regina shook her head in disbelief and found tears threatening to fall.

“You…” Regina shook her head again. Her throat too tight with emotion to speak. She captured Emma’s lips in a deep kiss. Emma moaned and tangled her hands in Regina’s dark hair. “Wait.” Regina broke away and eyed the woman she couldn’t help but love. “You gave him your car?” Emma nodded, confused as to why Regina was repeating it. “Does that mean you walked here?” Emma smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe….”

“Emma!” Regina shouted at her and pulled the blonde into her arms. “No wonder you’re exhausted! How long were you walking for?”

“Well it was early afternoon when I started and it’s about seven now… so about six hours? I ran a bit and I wanted to hitchhike but I wasn’t in the mood to be killed by a psychopath.”

“Six hours!” Regina shrieked. Emma grimaced.

“Yea… Gold doesn’t exactly live… you know… around.” Emma shrugged. “It was worth it though. I felt free. Truly free for the first time in years. I didn’t know how much of a reminder of my past the car was until I let it go.” Regina could only stare. Here sat a woman who had walked miles and gave up her most precious belonging, for her.

“I- I don’t know what to say.” Regina admitted and looked away bashfully. “No other person robs me of speech as you do Miss Swan.” Regina said affectionately and stroked Emma’s cheek.

“Is that a good thing?” Emma whispered moving closer to her heart’s desire.

“In your case?” Regina smirked and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “It is a very good thing.” They met in a slow tender kiss. Regina tried to comprehend the depth of Emma’s actions and the depths of her feelings for the blonde woman. Regina could only draw one conclusion. She was utterly and hopelessly in love with her. It scared her and excited her in equal amounts.

“Uh mom?” A certain eleven year old cleared his throat. “Why are you kissing Emma?”

* * *

After Regina had put her surprisingly ecstatic son to bed she went to check on Emma who was currently lying on the guestroom’s bed. Regina crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Emma’s shoulder. “He took that extremely well.” Regina admitted. Emma let out a low laugh.

“I think he suspected. But it’s cool he’s okay with it.” Regina nodded her agreement. The conversation consisted of Regina trying to calmly explain the situation, Emma trying to make a superhero analogy of the situation, and Henry trying to calmly tell his mother that he was okay with it and there was nothing wrong with same sex relationships. Emma laughed at Regina’s shocked expression at her son’s maturity. Emma and Henry had high fived. Regina couldn’t believe what was happening around her.

“He’s eleven.” Regina mumbled into Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to make you sleep in the guestroom but I think him finding us in the same bed on the same night we found out we are dating is-.”

“Regina.” Emma chuckled and kissed the crown of Regina’s head. “I understand. It’s okay.” Regina let out a breath of relief and relaxed into Emma’s strong arms. A place that was quickly becoming her favourite in the world.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked concerned when she saw the blisters and bruises forming on Emma’s feet.

“Tired and sore but I feel better after that hot chocolate and stuff you put on my feet.” Emma laughed. “And happy. I’m happy.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Regina frowned. “You arrived at my house utterly exhausted. I was worried you were about to collapse on your feet!” Emma tightened her hold on Regina.

“You make me happy Regina.” Emma replied honestly. Regina looked at her and softly kissed her pink lips.

“You make me happy as well Emma.” Regina admitted; she found it easier to be honest with her feelings towards Emma lately. Probably because she can now admit to herself how much Emma meant to her. “You make me very happy.” Emma grinned at the words but her grin disappeared when she yawned.

“I should let you sleep.” Regina said trying to get up but Emma only tightened her embrace.

“Just a few more minutes?” Emma pleaded with tired eyes and Regina found that there was nothing she would deny the woman.

“Of course.” Regina whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to the pink lips and settled back comfortably in Emma’s strong arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the really sweet comments! It really does help and makes me smile. The story will pick up a bit after this chapter because I know it's a little slow but I just really needed to get Regina to see how much Emma cares about her.Okay! Tell me what you think.

**__ **

“Hello mother.” Regina politely greeted her mother over the phone with her best politician voice. “How are you and father? Are you enjoying your vacation?” Somewhere in the background she could hear waves crashing against the shore.

“Yes dear.” Cora Mills blissfully sighed. “The vacation is going along well. Your father and I are enjoying ourselves.” Regina raised her eyebrows at her mother’s surreal tone. _The last time I saw her she was dragging father by the collar to the airport._ Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of her mother frantically flying to the Bahamas in an attempt to save her very secure marriage.

“That is good to hear.” Regina replied honestly. “You fly back in a week, correct?”

“Yes unfortunately.” Cora growled. “I would rather stay here in this horrible heat than go back to where that _blonde_ could get her claws on your father again.” Immediately Regina felt defensive over Emma. Instead of saying something Regina bit her lip. In her parent’s absence in their month long getaway to the Bahamas they were unaware of Regina’s blossoming relationship.

“Mother,” Regina battled to keep her voice even. “Surely with this vacation you realize father is loyal to you. He loves you with all his heart.”

“Of course I know that.” Cora spat. “It’s not your father I don’t trust. It is that stupid restaurant owner who-.”

“Mother.” Regina’s tone dropped low to a dangerous growl. Admittedly she wasn’t prepared to tell her mother about Emma but she wouldn’t sit here and listen to her mother insult the woman she loved. “I have to go.” Regina quickly lied. “Send father my love. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and winced. _Mother will not let that go anytime soon._ Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The short conversation was long enough to give Regina a headache. Reaching for her phone she dialled Emma’s number. Just hearing the other woman’s voice would make her feel better. Not that she would admit that to anyone. _Not yet anyway._ Emma’s phone didn’t even ring. Frowning Regina dialled the number again. After the fourth attempt Regina called the restaurant.

“SwanTale; good afternoon.” The feminine voice answered. “Ruby speaking, how may I help you?”

“Good afternoon.” Regina said unconsciously sitting up straight. “I’m looking for Miss Swan. Could I speak with her please?”

“I’m afraid Miss Swan is not feeling well and took a personal day. Is it something I could help you with?”

“No.” Regina shook her head even though she was alone in her office. “You’ve helped me already. Thank you Miss…?”

“Lucas. Ruby Lucas.”

“Thank you Miss Lucas. Have a good day.” Regina ended the called and fiddled with the cell phone. Coming to a decision she grabbed her belongings.

“Martha clear out my schedule. I have some errands to attend to.” Her assistant nodded to her.

“Yes Mayor Mills.” The elderly woman said watching the mayor hurriedly leave the building.

* * *

Regina’s knocking on Emma’s door started from a minor soft tapping to full on pounding her fists in the door. Eventually she could hear a faint groaning emanating from inside the apartment. The door creaked open and one green eye peaked through.

“Regina?” Emma croaked before opening the door fully. “What did my door ever do to you?” Emma frowned and surveyed her door for any fatal injuries. “Poor door.” She cooed and gave it an affectionate rub. “Did Miss Mills hurt you?” Regina rolled her eyes and walked into Emma’s apartment. She eyed the messy apartment. Empty bottles and containers were left everywhere and there was a pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen. “Sorry for the mess.” Emma sniffed. “I’ve felt too sick to clean up.” Regina nodded and looked at her girlfriend. Emma indeed looked sick. Her skin was a sickly pale and a line sheet of sweat clung to her. Her eyes were sunk in their sockets and although it was freezing outside she wore shorts and a black tank top. Emma coughed, and then sneezed, then groaned. Regina stepped closer to hug her sickly love but Emma stopped her.

“I don’t want to get you sick.” Emma croaked and sneezed again. Regina folded her arms and glared.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Regina demanded, slightly hurt Emma didn’t call her. “I had to find out by calling your restaurant.” Emma winced.

“I’m sorry.” Emma sighed and coughed again. “I didn’t want to make you worry. I knew you had a bunch of important meetings today.” Emma said this to hopefully make Regina less angry at her but it seemed to do the opposite.

“Emma!” Regina threw her hands in the air and, disregarding Emma’s previous words, Regina cupped the blonde’s sickly pale face. “I don’t care how busy I am. You are not well and as your girlfriend I want to take care of you.” Emma’s eyes shone with unshed tears and she nodded. Regina leant in to kiss her but Emma dodged the plump lips.

“You can take care of me.” Emma chuckled at Regina’s pout. “But you can’t kiss me on the lips. I won’t be held responsible for making the mayor sick.” Regina lifted an eyebrow but silently agreed to the condition.

“Get into bed.” Regina ordered. Emma made a mock gasping noise and widened her eyes.

“Madame Mayor! Are you trying to take advantage of my weakened state?” Regina rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the blush that heated her tanned cheeks. Emma laughed and shuffled to her room. Regina watched as the younger woman swayed slightly, gripping the walls for support. Regina helped Emma into bed and drew the covers over her shoulders.

“You need to stay warm.” Regina warned. “Where is your thermometer? Medicine?” Emma looked at her sheepishly.

“The store?” Regina glared at the hopeless woman and rolled her eyes.

“Stay in bed, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Emma nodded and smiled at the brunette.

“Thanks ‘Gina.” Emma mumbled already falling asleep. Regina looked at the adorable blonde before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Hey!” Emma weakly swatted Regina. “I said no… kisses.” Emma coughed and yawned at the same time only to groan at the pain it caused her throat.

“Yes dear, you said no kisses on the lips. I kissed you on your forehead.” She cooed.

“Damn politicians.” She muttered but there was a smile on her face. “Always finding loopholes.” Regina chuckled and left the apartment to go buy Emma some supplies.

A few minutes and ‘some’ supplies turned into an hour long grocery shopping spree when Regina found nothing in Emma’s fridge but an empty carton of milk and a half eaten piece of cheese. Regina made a mental note to ask Emma about the cheese. Regina returned to the apartment with five bottles of Gatorade, three different types of herbal tea, a thermometer, medicine, fruit, ingredients for a hearty soup, and mint chocolate. Because it was Emma’s favourite. Upon Regina’s return she found Emma in a deep sleep, snuggled comfortably under the covers. While Emma slept Regina prepared the soup. Another hour later she woke Emma up.

“I’m sorry.” Regina whispered as Emma slowly and groggily woke up. “I need you to take some flu medication but you need to eat first.” Emma, who was still semi conscience, nodded and blindly reached for the spoon Regina held. When it became apparent Emma wasn’t able to move without groaning Regina fed her the soup. Emma kept laughing at every spoonful she ate commenting that she felt like Henry probably did years ago.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Emma moaned. “Too sick.” She coughed and sneezed and sniffed. “Well this is extremely attractive.” Regina chuckled.

“You did decide to walk a marathon in November.” Regina said. “Getting sick should have been expected.” Emma poked her tongue out making Regina arch an eyebrow at her childishness. Regina handed Emma her medicine and took the almost empty bowl to the kitchen. She returned to Emma’s side, sat on the edge of the bed and held the blonde’s hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like someone has a voodoo doll of me and is currently holding over a fire.” Emma said fanning herself to prove her point. “And my throat is killing me.” Regina offered an empathetic look and rubbed circles on the back of Emma’s hand. “You should go.” Emma said.

“Why?” Regina frowned.

“Don’t you have work?”

“Don’t you?”

“I only run a restaurant. You run a whole city.”

“Yes but I am sure the city won’t fall to ruin if I am gone for one afternoon.” Emma looked at her and Regina could only decipher the look as complete adoration.

“You’re too good for me.” Emma said and shook her head.

“Now listen here.” Regina bent down so her face was inches from Emma’s. “I will not hear another word of that nonsense. You are worthy and deserve the best.”

“And you are the best?” Emma’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

“But of course dear.” Emma laughed and Regina smiled at the sound.

“I will not disagree.” Emma coughed and Regina winced at the violent sound it made. Emma smiled at squeezed Regina’s hand before curling herself around Regina. “Thank you for looking after me. Being alone sick sucks.”

“So does this mean you will call me next time you are not feeling well?” Regina said softly as she ran her hands through the thick blonde curls.

“Yes Madame Mayor.” Emma teased and sneezed. “Ag I hate my nose.” Regina chuckled and Emma nuzzled her face into Regina’s stomach. Regina gazed adoringly down on the blonde. Regina was amazed Emma could show this vulnerable side of her. Emma had only ever appeared as the successful restaurant owner and courageous woman who stood up to Gold, but right now Regina didn’t see that. No Regina saw Emma Swan. The woman who was prepared to show a vulnerable side and trust Regina enough to take care of her. Emma was letting Regina in; she was putting her walls down telling her of her past with Gold. Emma had given up the one thing she treasured most so that she could be with Regina and be free from her haunted past. Could Regina do the same? Had Emma given her one reason not to trust her? Her own son had taken to her more quickly than anyone else Regina had ever seen. Emma Swan… _Is it time I finally trust her?_ Looking down at the younger woman Regina saw the soft and happy smile that played on Emma’s soft pink lips. She seemed so content just to lie with her head in Regina’s lap. Her heart swelled with love and Regina couldn’t deny herself the opportunity to finally let someone in.

“Daniel.” Regina whispered. Emma looked up, confusion and questioning in her green eyes. “Henry’s father… his name was Daniel.” Emma froze and Regina tensed. _Maybe Emma doesn’t want to know about my past?_ The thought hurt Regina. She was about to tell Emma to forget she said anything but Emma jumped to the other side of the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Talk to Mama Emma.” She joked when Regina didn’t move. Regina snorted softly and sat crossed legged on the bed, not facing Emma. Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She shook her head at herself and glanced at Emma. Emma had her knees drawn to her chest with her chin resting on her knees; she smiled at Regina and waited patiently for the brunette to speak. When the silence only continued Emma reached a hand out and rubbed Regina’s back.

“If you’re not ready, it’s okay.” She whispered. Regina shook her head so hard Emma wondered how it didn’t fall off.

“No.” Regina spat out. “I want to tell you I just… I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay.” Emma’s voice was soft and gentle.

“No!” Regina hissed and abruptly got off the bed. “You’ve done so much for me!” Regina began. “You bring me dinner after I pushed you away, you make my son feel loved and important, and you know when I’m uncomfortable and make sure to change the situation so I can relax!” Regina was screaming now in a crazy panic. “You gave up your car! Something you treasure above everything else! You hold me and kiss me and look at me like I’m the most precious object in the world! And despite all that you’ve done… I can’t… I can’t…” Regina was crying now and Emma just sat staring at her in shock. Emma knew it was hard for Regina to admit her inner most thoughts and emotions, she just didn’t know how much not being able to voice them bothered her. Emma stood up slowly and approached the sobbing brunette as one would a wild animal. When she was close enough she pulled the older woman into her arms. Regina fought her. She thrashed and punched her chest but Emma didn’t let her go.

“I didn’t do all of that expecting something in return Regina.” Emma told her sternly but gently. Regina continued to fight her hold on her but her efforts had calmed slightly. “I know how hard it is to speak of the past, just because I was able to speak to you about it doesn’t mean it’s your turn to do the same.” Regina stilled in Emma’s arms, she clutched Emma’s hips so hard Emma wondered if she was going to bruise. “I am not going anywhere anytime soon. If ever.” Emma kissed the top of Regina’s head and tightened her embrace. “Take all the time you need. I’m going to be right here, next to you.”

“It’s not fair.” Regina “You always say the most amazing things that reassure me and I just- I don’t say anything. I can’t. I want to, god do I want to.” Regina sobbed. Emma stared at the brunette; she wasn’t quite sure what to do. Regina had never shown such a vulnerable and needy side before. And although Emma was honoured Regina was willing to do that Emma wanted to let Regina know how much she actually told her without saying a word. So Emma did the only thing she thought would help. She broke out in song.

_It's amazing how you_

_Can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

Regina froze as the melodic words flowed softly out of Emma’s mouth. Regina tightened her grasp around Emma and buried her face into Emma’s chest.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s soft hair.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

Emma and Regina started swaying side to side in each other's arms and Regina’s breathing calmed down to a normal rate.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

“You don’t have to tell me Regina.” Emma whispered. “Your actions speak for you. I mean look at what you’ve done for me today? You dropped everything to look after me and make sure I was okay.” Emma stepped back and looked into the red tear stained eyes of her girlfriend. “You are so beautiful.” Emma whispered and kissed Regina’s nose.

“Emma…” Regina shook her head and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. She leant in and lovingly kissed the blonde.

“Regina,” Emma tried to say when Regina continued to kiss her. “You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care.” Regina mumbled between kisses. “If I get sick, you’ll take care of me.”

“Absolutely.” Emma replied eventually giving in and kissing the woman she loved. Regina smiled against Emma’s lips and found a weight she didn’t know existed slowly lift from her heart. _I can’t say my words today but maybe soon?_ When Emma snaked her arms around Regina’s waist Regina felt desire and heat pool at the bottom of her belly. _Definitely soon._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really does mean a lot to me. Also I'll be posting every second day since starting from tomorrow things will be getting hectic with classes and whatnot. Okay. I'm done :) Please comment and whatnot but above all else, I hope you enjoy.

Emma groaned in frustration. Ruby lifted an eyebrow and watched as Emma skulked across the restaurant to the kitchen, only to walk out looking lost and sad. Emma looked around her and fell into the nearest chair. She let a single heavy sigh before Ruby punched her in the shoulder.

“I am going to go into the kitchen, grab the biggest mallet we have, and beat your miserable butt if you don’t tell me why you are groaning and moaning as if someone kicked the cutest and fluffiest puppy in the world.” Ruby planted her hands on her hips.

“I miss Regina.” Emma mumbled and rubbed her shoulder. “If I get a bruise I’m reporting you.” She weakly threatened and huffed. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t seen each other in a week. One week.”       

“And it has been the longest most horrible week of my entire life.” Emma let out in a heavy breath. “And I had to live with you for a week while you had that awful fling with that Spanish guy who didn’t know how to shut the door when he went to the bathroom.” Both women grimace at the memory.

“Why don’t you go see her?”

“Don’t you think I want to?” Emma said. “I’ve been swamped here at the restaurant with the corporate lunch today and Regina’s busy planning her business trip for next week. I’m lucky if we get a three minute call.” Emma sighed.

“Oh no; I am not hearing your sob stories all day.” Ruby grabbed Emma and pushed her into the kitchen. “You are cooking me breakfast for driving you around and waking me up at the ass crack of dawn to come here. And then if you’re still upset you are helping Granny bake the fifty four servings of crème brulee.”

Across the city sat an equally upset Madame Mayor sipping her morning coffee as her son watched the Saturday morning cartoons. Regina stared into her cup and berated herself for sulking. Even though she and Emma had been spending ample time together, a week separation should not be affecting her like this. _I miss Emma._ She thought bitterly. Catching herself Regina sat up straighter and joined her son in the living room.

Around lunch time as mother and son sat around the table Henry turned to his mother with big pleading eyes. “Mom, can we go see Emma today?”

“No dear.” Regina shook her head. “Miss Swan is extremely busy today with a corporate lunch and I wouldn’t want to distract her.”

“But Mom can’t we go eat at her restaurant then? We can just see her and say hi.” Regina appraised her son.

“You miss her?”

“Of course.” Henry shrugged. “Don’t you?”  Regina raised an eyebrow but smiled.

“I do.” She admitted. “But I doubt we could get a table on such short notice.”

“Can’t you try? Please mom?” Henry used the one look he knew his mother couldn’t say no to. They had a staring contest for about two minutes before Regina silently surrender and glared at her son.

“Your grandfather teaching you that look was the worst thing that ever happened to me.” Regina mumbled. Henry laughed and kissed his mother on the cheek and handed her the phone. Regina dialled SwanTale’s number while Henry stared at the phone in anticipation.

“SwanTale good afternoon,” A woman with a thick Australian accent answered. “How may I help you?”

“Good afternoon.” Regina said formally. “I was wondering if I could get a reservation for tonight for two under Miss Mills?”

“Oh I’m sorry Miss Mills but we are fully boo-.” Abruptly there was a crashing sound in the background making Regina jump.

“Belle stop!” She heard a woman scream. “Don’t say another word.” Regina sat confused as the two women fought over the phone.

“Give me the phone.” The other woman demanded.

“Ruby what is your problem? You got cranberry sauce all over me!”

“Pass the phone! I’ll clean you up later.” Regina heard the phone being ripped out of Belle’s grasp. “Mills? As in Regina Mills?”

“Yes?” Regina answered slowly.

“Sweet mama am I glad you called! Emma has been moping around and I can’t stand it a second longer. You want a reservation for tonight? No problem! How does six sound?”

“But the other woman said-.”

“It doesn’t matter what Belle said! She’s crazy.”

“I heard that Ruby!” Belle screamed and Regina heard the distinct sound of someone being hit over the head.

“Okay she’s not crazy.” Ruby grumbled. “Emma will kill me if she finds out you called and I didn’t get you a table. Besides she misses you! She won’t shut up about it.” Regina blinked. “So six tonight okay?”

“Uh…” Regina trailed off. “Yes?”

“Perfect! See you tonight.” With that the call went dead. Henry’s eyes widened.

“And?” He pushed when his mother didn’t move.

“We got a reservation.”

“Awesome!” Henry jumped and smiled and Regina found herself smiling to. _Maybe this dinner won’t include thrown champagne._

* * *

 

Regina’s silver Mercedes pulled up in front of the bustling restaurant. Henry exited the car excitedly as Regina handed her keys over to a grinning valet. As they walked into the restaurant a brunette with a few red streaks in her hair greeted them. Regina frowned, she somewhat recognized her as the hostess from the previous time she was here.

“You must be Regina Mills!” Ruby grinned and sat them down at their table comfortably to the side. “And you must be Henry. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you; Emma talks my ear off about the both of you.” Ruby smiled pleasantly and handed them menus. “I’ll send a waiter your way. Please enjoy.” Regina blinked as the friendly brunette scurried off.

“I like it here.” Henry commented looking around. “It’s really busy though.” Regina nodded her agreement. A loud laughing drew her attention to the other side of the room where she saw a long table filled with people wearing fine business suits. The crowd of people seemed to be enjoying themselves as they drank and laughed amongst themselves. A certain blonde joking with them made Regina smile. Emma stood at the head of the table waving her hands about telling a story that had the crowd in stitches. Regina bit her lip as she silently appreciated Emma’s formal wear that consisted of elegant black pants, a soft red blouse, and simple yet effective make up. _She’s beautiful._

“Mom there’s Emma!” Henry pointed.

“Don’t point dear.” Regina chided. “I see her.” Their waiter came to their table and politely took their drinks orders. Regina kept glancing at Emma. She rushed about the restaurant, carrying food to the large table and asking other tables how their evening was. Regina itched to get Emma’s attention but Emma seemed so busy and slightly stressed at the rush of the restaurant that Regina couldn’t bring herself to call Emma over. It was around when they received their meals that Emma noticed them. Henry had ordered a saucy steak and chips while Regina opted for a roast duck. Emma had rushed past their table carrying a pile of dirty plates. She turned her head and offered a tight smile before moving on; however she didn’t get very far before freezing.

It was almost comical, the way Emma slowly turned to look at them. A look of complete horror and surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Ruby came out of nowhere and took the pile of dishes from Emma. “Before you drop these you spaz.” Ruby muttered. Emma continued to stare and blink at them before breaking out into a breathing taking smile and raced to the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Emma demanded throwing an arm around Henry and the other around Regina.  She kissed both of them of their heads and laughed. “I missed you guys!” Henry laughed and hugged Emma’s neck.

“I missed you to!” Henry and Emma spoke animatedly while Emma’s arm around Regina’s shoulders moved to her waist and squeezed. Regina leant into Emma’s arm. Emma quickly turned her head and pressed a light kiss to Regina’s plump lips.

“Emma stop kissing your girlfriend’s face and help me dammit.” Ruby shouted across the restaurant. Emma’s face fell.

“Why are single people so bitter?” Emma asked loudly.

“I heard that!” Ruby huffed and, coming up behind Emma, stuffed a bread roll down her shirt. “Come one the corporate people are finally leaving.” Emma grumbled and pressed another kiss to Regina’s lips.

“I’ll be right back.” Emma promised and stood. She grabbed the bread roll and threw it at the back of Ruby’s head.

“Watch it Swan I know where you live.” Henry giggled at their antics and Regina couldn’t help but smile. Emma’s attention unfortunately was needed for some issue in the kitchen and other tables causing Regina to only see Emma again when they were about to leave. A slight argument broke out over who was going to pay.

“Emma I am not allowing you to pay for the meal.” Regina growled. “I came here as a surprise, not for a free meal.”

“I don’t care. You are my girlfriend and this is my restaurant. I am paying for it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.” Regina crossed her arms and prepared to argue this till she won. Emma eyed the readied stance and sighed.

“Let me pay three quarters.”

“No.”

“Half?”

“No.”

“Come on Regina!” Emma huffed. “That’s fair.” Regina had to bite her lip so she didn’t burst out laughing at Emma’s desperation.

“You do love giving out free food don’t you?” Regina shook her head. “So be it. Half it is.” Ruby and Henry watched in amazement as the couple bickered like an old married couple.

“I hate being busy.” Emma grumbled and placed her hand on Henry’s shoulder when they waited outside for the car. Mother and son laughed at the sulking blonde. David pulled up in Regina’s car and Henry climbed in.

“I know.” Regina teased and kissed Emma’s soft pink lips. “The food was delicious by the way.”

“Well of course it was.” Emma grinned and opened Regina’s door for her. “I want to make a rule though.” Regina raised an eyebrow. “We are not allowed to not see each other for a whole week unless one of us is away on business or something.” Regina laughed and nodded her agreement.

“I see no reason why we can’t keep that rule.” Both women chuckled. Regina smiled and bit her lip. Emma watched the movement and her green eyes turned hungry. Emma captured Regina’s lips in a deep kiss that caused both women to groan. Regina tangled her hands in golden locks as Emma found purchase on Regina’s hips. Regina bit Emma’s lower lip and lightly sucked on it. Emma moaned and Regina chuckled at the sound.

“Get a room!” Emma heard Ruby shout at them.

“Ruby I swear I am going to kick your ass so bad!” Emma shouted back. Regina laughed and wrapped her arms around the fiery blonde. Ruby laughed and told Emma to hurry up because it was closing time. “I have to go.” Emma grumbled and nuzzled her face into Regina’s neck. Regina smiled lovingly.

“I was wondering if you could come over for lunch tomorrow.” Regina asked.

“Tomorrow’s pretty quiet so I don’t see why I can’t, but isn’t tomorrow when your parents fly in?”

“It is.” Regina said slowly. “I know you miss my father and well… I would like to introduce you to them … as my girlfriend.” Emma split into a grin and raised an eyebrow.

“I have a feeling your father will be happy but I think your mother will skin me alive.” Regina winced.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Regina said. “Maybe tomorrow-.”

“Hey.” Emma shook her head and kissed Regina softly. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to go. I’d love to meet your parents. Properly this time.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked hesitantly.

“Definitely. It will be awesome.” Regina laughed and kissed the blonde.

“I sure hope so.” Regina whispered too low for Emma to hear.

* * *

 

“Do you see them?” Henry asked yet again. “No Dear.” Regina sighed. “I haven’t seen them since you asked seven seconds ago.”

“Sorry mom.” Henry shuffled sheepishly before his brown eyes widened with glee. “Grandpa!” Henry screamed and ran. Henry Senior’s whole face lit up as he saw his grandson ran through the arrival gate and tackle him with a giant hug. Henry Senior boomed with laughter and he lifted Henry into his arms.

“You got so big while I was gone!” He gasped.

“You were only gone for a month grandpa.” Henry giggled.

“A month is a long time without my little Henry!” Regina’s father chuckled and ruffled the young boy’s hair. “Sweetheart!” Her father called with joy and pulled his daughter into a lengthily hug. “You look fantastic.”

“As do you.” Regina replied when her father eventually released her. Someone cleared their throat and all three turned around. “Hello mother.” Regina greeted politely. “It is good to see you again.”

Cora Mills nodded and handed her husband her luggage. She lightly kissed her daughter on both cheeks and patted her grandson on the shoulder. “Could we please leave this godforsaken airport?” Cora growled and walked towards the exit.

“She didn’t get much sleep on the flight.” Her father explained. “She’s a little… irritable.” Regina’s only thought was of a certain blonde who was currently at the Mills’ residence preparing lunch.

“Fantastic.” Regina hopelessly mumbled. The ride to Regina’s small mansion was far too long. Regina was aware of every second that passed that brought them closer to home, and to Emma. While her father and son chatted excitedly to one another about the trip; Cora stared out the window rubbing her forehead. Apparently she had a headache. _Is it too late to cancel?_ Regina wondered in desperation. Regina feared how her mother’s mood would affect her meeting with Emma. Regina felt a pit growing in her stomach. _I may just get sick._

Regina has never walked so slowly to her front door as she did today. Every step was painful and she felt her heart racing painfully in her chest. “Will you hurry up?” Her mother barked. Regina gulped and her son sent her an encouraging thumbs up. As Regina opened the front door a waft of delicious roast meat and potatoes hit their noses and her father moaned at the scent.

“Something smells wonderful!” Henry Senior exclaimed.

“Henry?” Regina heard Emma call. Regina’s pulse sky rocketed when Emma walked into the foyer with a charmingly shy smile.

“Emma?” Henry Senior’s eyes widened with glee. They ran to one another like children. Regina’s father wrapped his arms around Emma and laughed with joy. “Oh how I have missed you sweetheart!” Emma laughed giddily and squeezed the old man gently.

“You only miss my wine and food.” Emma teased.  

“How little you think of me!” Henry feigned hurt. “I missed all three.” Emma and Henry exploded into laughter and Regina wondered if there was an inside joke she was missing. Regina smiled at their interaction but her smile disappeared immediately when she looked at her mother.

Who was on the floor.

Because she had fainted.

 _I don’t know who she is going to kill first when she wakes up. Her husband, Emma, or me._  

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments easily make my day! Like really thank you so much!

Cora Mills groaned. Her head ached unbearably. She shifted and felt the plush of the couch beneath her. She felt someone dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead and she sighed in appreciation to the relief it offered. Slowly she opened her heavy eye lids and came face to face with the bane of her existence.

“Hi.” Said the blonde softly. Immediately Cora’s guard went up and she shot up. She groaned as her head began to spin and she saw black dots in her vision. “Easy, lie down.” The stupid woman gently said and eased the old woman to lie down on the couch. “You sort of hit your head when you fell.” Cora’s eyes widened painfully as she watched the other woman dab her forehead with the damp cloth she clutched in her right hand.

“Touch me once more and you will no longer possess a hand to do so.” Cora hissed in a low dangerous voice. Emma froze and looked at Cora with frightened green eyes.

“Regina…” Emma called without breaking eye contact with Cora. “Your mother is threatening to dismember me.”

“What!” Regina shrieked and raced into the room looking terrified. _Dismember? Not kill? That’s a good start._ Regina shook herself. _No, threatening dismemberment is not good. Get a hold of yourself._ “Mother.” Regina said composing herself and coming to stand next to Emma. She placed a protective and comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “I see you’re awake.” Cora observed her daughter’s interaction with the younger woman with great interest and scrutiny.

“Yes.” Cora spat. “However the only reason I was… indisposed was because you felt the need to have _her_ greet us at the door.” Regina winced and Emma noticed.

“Excuse me but,” Emma cleared her throat, “my name is-.”

“Do I look like I care what you name is?” Cora growled.

“Actually yes.” Emma said as calmly as possible; not wanting the old woman to know how much she was bothering Emma by her behaviour. “I would say you care a lot about things that concern me.”

“Why you insolent-.”

“Cora…” Henry Senior’s firm voice stopped her harsh words. Cora looked over and saw her husband standing in the doorway, her grandson cowering behind them. “Perhaps you need to calm yourself.” Cora’s eyes narrowed.

“Calm myself?” Cora almost shouted. “What on earth is this blonde doing here?” Emma clenched her jaw. She was quickly growing tired of being referred to in the third person, and Regina noticed.

“Mother please.” Regina almost begged. Her head was spinning, this was too familiar. Cora’s icy words were too familiar. _It’s just like last time._ Regina felt panic rising inside of her. _Just like last time._ Regina’s throat tightened and she clenched her fists to stop herself from crying. _Don’t cry Regina. Don’t you dare cry and give her that power over you._

“Do not beg me Regina.” Cora’s words cut through her. “Explain this. Now.” Regina winced as if the words had physically wounded her. She opened her mouth but the words did not come out. Regina looked at the floor. Helpless. 

“There must be some confusion.” Emma spoke up in a forced cheery voice. “Miss Mills was kind enough to invite me to lunch today so that I may make amends for the misconception a month ago.” Regina snapped her head to look at Emma, but the younger woman wouldn’t meet her gaze and looked calmly to Cora.

“Misconception?” Cora frowned.

“Yes unfortunately.” Emma cleared her throat and thought of the next words carefully. “I cooked lunch to apologize that I caused you such distress over your husband. I honestly found a friend in your husband, nothing more.” Emma smiled kindly at the old woman, who looked as if she was either about to faint again or get sick all over Regina’s expensive carpet. “I assure you I didn’t mean to hurt you and-.”

“Silence.” Cora barked and touched her own forehead. She suddenly felt extremely nauseous. “Say another word and I swear I will rob you of your tongue.” Emma shut her mouth closed and nodded. “Is this true Regina?” Cora turned to her daughter. Under Cora’s unforgiving gaze Regina didn’t feel like the powerful thirty three year old mayor she was; instead she felt like a frightened little girl. Regina glanced at Emma but the comforting look she saw in her eyes made Regina look away. Guilt filled her and Regina looked to the ground.

“Yes mother."

* * *

 

Regina stared down at her plate. She felt too guilty and pathetic to eat. Looking up she saw her parents pointedly ignoring each other; but trying to be polite about it. Cora stared daggers at Emma and emphasized every cut she made through her meal by scraping the knife against the plate. Emma jumped at every sound. _Give the crazy woman a knife. Brilliant._ Emma thought slightly terrified for her life. Emma tried not to looked at the enrage woman but Cora’s beady eyes always found hers. Henry attempted to lighten things by speaking only about school and his racing awards. Emma sat quietly eating her food, not looking at anyone. She looked forlorn and lonely but covered it up by smiling slightly and trying to help Henry keep things in a positive mood. But Regina saw it. She saw the hurt in the blonde’s green eyes. Regina had done that. By Regina’s awful silence and acceptance for her mother’s view she had caused Emma to be hurt. _How long will it be before she leaves you?_ Regina thought bitterly. _Daniel could barely stay longer than a few months and you had dated him for a year before you introduced him to Cora._ Regina tightened her grip on her utensils and fought the urge to cry. “ _Don’t be pathetic Regina. Love is weakness.”_ That’s what Cora had said. Regina felt herself fall into despair. _Your silence will cost you everything._ She heard a dark voice whisper in the back of her mind.

Suddenly she felt warmth on her thigh. She looked down and saw that it was Emma’s hand softly stroking it. She looked up and met warm concerned green eyes. Regina let out a small gasp as she gazed into the love those green eyes held. _Emma won’t leave._ Regina said. _She helped you earlier. She made sure your mother wouldn’t hurt you with her words. Even though it hurt herself._ Regina reached down and gripped Emma’s hand. _Emma is different._ Taking a deep breath Regina turned to her mother, still keeping a tight grip on Emma’s comforting hand.

“Mother.” Regina said almost painfully. Cora frowned and turned to her quivering daughter.

“What is it dear?” Cora inquired. Regina found herself at a loss for words when her mother looked at her. _I can’t do this._ Regina hopelessly thought. But then, _then_ , Emma squeezed her hand and leant in to whisper softly in Regina’s hair.

“One time when I was in a foster home the mother fed us hot sauce for dinner because we weren’t quite quiet enough during one of her shows. Another time Gold forced me to wash his car when it was thundering and lightening outside.” Emma chuckled. “The thing is sweetheart; your family is just as crazy as mine. So don’t worry, okay?” Regina turned to Emma in disbelief. _How?_ As if sensing Regina’s question Emma shrugged and smiled. _Come on Regina._ She berated herself. _Emma is here. She is here and she loves you._ Regina knew without Emma having to tell her. It was in the way Emma looked at her and comforted her. _It’s okay to speak now. Emma will listen._

“Do say something.” Cora rolled her eyes and barked at her daughter’s feeble tone. _Oh I will and you will regret it._

“Mother.” Regina said with more conviction than ever and lifted their laced hands from its hiding spot under the table. “I don’t think I formally introduced you to Emma Swan, my lover.” There were four different reactions to Regina’s words:

Her son’s eyes grew large and he whispered. “I am too dependent to be an orphan.”

Her father’s face lit up with utter joy and he fist pumped the air. “I don’t know when this happened but I am horribly disappointed I wasn’t here to see it happen.”

Emma grew pale and her mouth fell open in shock, but there was an undeniable spark of pride and joy in her eyes. “You had to say lover. Girlfriend sounds better, but no you had to go all out and say lover. I mean we haven’t even gone that far yet!”

However Cora’s reaction was the only one Regina concerned herself with. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously. She pursed her lips and leant backwards into her chair. Cora and Regina stared at one another before Cora said. “I’m sorry dear but I do believe I hit my head harder than we all thought. I could have sworn you said this foolish woman was your… Lover.” Cora spat the last word out as if it tasted bad.

“You heard correctly.” Regina said calmly and mimicked her mother’s position. “This _wonderful, brilliant, kind, and beautiful_ woman is my partner. My other half if you will.” Cora’s jaw went slack but Regina didn’t stop there. “And I would appreciate if you spoke about the woman I loved with more respect.” Regina began to feel giddy as the words were finally voice. She looked at Emma. “I’m just sorry I didn’t say that sooner.” Emma smiled and looked at her lap, struggling not to cry.

“Don’t be stupid.” Cora snarled. “There is no way a daughter of mine is a homosexual; especially not one who would date such an impotent-.”

“Mother!” Regina snapped. “Have you gone slightly deaf with your age? I just said I will not have you speak to her like that.” Regina began to grow confident; her words and thoughts finally breaking free from the cage her mother helped keep them in. “I will not allow you to ruin my happiness. Not again.”

“You are a fool.” Cora snapped. “You believe this woman loves you? _Loves you_? Look at what happened to Daniel. You chased him off with your cold heart. You expect me to believe you now love a woman whom loves you back? I am old my dear but I am not stupid.” Cora laughed. “This is nothing but a game to you. You will soon realize love is nothing but weakness and move on and push this little blonde away. Just as you did Daniel.”

“I didn’t chase him away!” Regina cried. “ _He_ left _me_ because of _you._ You chased him away.”

“You didn’t exactly fight for him to stay, now did you?” Cora laughed mirthlessly.

“No.” Regina admitted. “And that was my fault. But this time, I have something greater to fight for and I will not allow you to get in my way of my happiness.” Regina took in a brave breath. “Because that is what Emma is. My happiness.” Cora looked dumbstruck at Regina. Emma beamed with pride and love. She had never seen Regina so fiery and powerful; with every word that was spoken Regina grew in confidence and silent joy. She spoke proudly and unafraid to her mother. “I will fight for her mother and whether you ‘approve’ of her or not she will continue to stay in my life, because I am not letting her go. Ever.” Regina turned to Emma, her dark brown eyes shining. “Do you hear me Miss Swan?”

“Yes Regina.” Emma laughed as warm happy tears streamed down her face. “I hear you. I finally hear you.”

“I will not sit here and be insulted!” Cora shrieked and launched out of her chair. Regina followed suit, prepared to fight until there was no air left in her lungs.

“Then by all means leave!” Regina calmly snapped controlled anger in her voice. “I had hoped you would see your daughter happy and in love and that it would be enough for you but I see now how horribly wrong I was.”

“No my dear it is you who is wrong.” Cora’s voice shook with rage. “You do not know love. You will grow tired of this blonde. I know you my daughter. You are heartless. You may think you love this woman but you won’t her in. You are too guarded for something like true intimacy. Wasn’t that why Daniel left? You wouldn’t- couldn’t- love him fully.” Regina froze and her breath caught in her throat. Cora’s words cut her to her core. “Does _she_ even know about Daniel? Or have you locked her out of that piece of information as well? Are you scared she’ll leave you once she knows how _undesirable_ you are?” Cora’s voice and reached screaming levels now as she witnessed her daughter’s bravery break in front of her. Cora smiled, satisfied when Regina couldn’t speak back. She was always good at silencing her infuriating daughter.

Emma was impulsive. Extremely so. There were moments in her life where she deeply regretted the things she did when her impulses took over. However her next action she would never doubt, even if it had to land her in a prison cell for the night. Emma stepped forward and raised her hand. She vowed she would never physically harm another person, especially not in front of their eleven year old grandson. For a moment Cora’s eyes widened as Emma’s threat to slap her was evident in her burning green eyes but Emma’s hand never came down to strike her. Instead Emma’s raised hand came to cup Cora’s cheek almost gently.

“If you ever speak those false words again to anyone, _especially Regina,_ I will use my connections and skills to make you disappear in a way you can’t begin to understand.” Emma hissed lowly and dangerously for only Cora to hear. “Sister, you have no idea what I am capable of and you _dare_ cross me I will make you regret the day you _ever_ insulted the woman I love.” Emma’s green eyes penetrating the older woman’s eyes making it clear that this was not a threat but a promise. “You are a miserable old hag that finds pleasure in the unhappiness you cause your loved ones.” Stepping away from Cora she said more loudly. “I think you should leave.” Emma made sure to make it sound like an order rather than a suggestion. “You need time to process the recent turn of events.” Cora blinked, unable to comprehend the venom and intensity of Emma. Cora turned to her husband but Henry looked away. Henry Senior grabbed his grandson’s hand and made for the door.

“Regina, sweetheart, I’m taking Henry out for some ice cream. Then he and I are going to stay at a nice hotel. You and Emma talk, okay?”

“Henry!” Cora screamed.

“Cora.” Henry’s tone went from soft and fatherly to distant and angry. “I believe Emma was right. You do need some time to process everything, alone.” With that both Henry’s practically ran out the door.  Cora’s jaw almost hit the floor when she heard Regina’s car’s engine rev to life and drive away.

* * *

 

Emma watched as Regina walked her mother to the cab. Neither had said a word to each other after her husband had left. Cora silently got into the car and without looking at Regina or saying goodbye, drove away to her empty house. Regina stood and watched the car; she continued to stand there until Emma went outside and silently took her hand to bring her back into the house. When the entered the house they stood awkwardly in the foyer, silently waiting for the other to speak. Eventually it was Regina who spoke first.

“When you asked me if I was ever married… I didn’t exactly lie. I was engaged but never married.” She whispered. “I was engaged to Daniel. I met him when I was studying in university. He proposed before he even knew I was pregnant with Henry. We were good together but…” Regina took a breath in. “We weren’t _good_ for each other. He was kind and sweet. Too sweet. He couldn’t handle the abuse my mother gave him. He begged me to leave my family but I couldn’t. No matter how bad they are they are my family. I could handle what my mother said; I couldn’t understand why he refused to withstand it.” Regina smiled sadly as she stared at the wall. “Looking back it was horrible for me ask such a thing of him. You see even as a child Cora’s cruel abuse shaped me to be very untrusting and conscience of how people viewed me. Even after a year I refused to let Daniel in. Emotionally in.” Regina blushed and her gaze lowered to the ground.

 “A week before our wedding Daniel and I got into a fight. I finally admitted I didn’t know how to trust him with my deeper thoughts and emotions because I had never allowed myself to open up to anyone like that before. He got so angry Emma…” Regina shook her head. “He said he refused to marry a woman he couldn’t be with. ‘Mind, body, and soul’.” Regina laughed bitterly.

“That’s bullshit!” Emma shrieked.

Regina shook her head. “He was right.” She whispered. “He left me that night. HE couldn’t handle my mother’s abuse and my distance a minute more. Not even his son made him stay. A couple days later I heard he had drunk himself into a stupor and… drove into oncoming traffic. Apparently he was dead in impact. It was my fault. I killed him.”

“Regina…” Emma called softly but Regina shut her eyes tightly. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“I am so sorry for what you had to go through today. I- I understand if you never want to see me again.”  Silence. That was all Regina heard. Fear filled Regina as she dared to look up at the woman she loved more than anything. Regina felt herself go cold as she saw tears streaming down Emma’s face. There was anger in Emma’s eyes.

“Don’t see another person when you look at me.” She said angrily. Regina frowned and Emma grabbed Regina’s hands, forcing them onto Emma’s breasts. “Did Daniel have long blonde hair?” She demanded. “Did Daniel have breasts like this?”

“No?” Regina frowned utterly confused.

“Then don’t you dare see Daniel when you look at me.” Emma almost screamed. “I am not the weak man he was. I am not going _anywhere._ I _love_ you! Nothing your bat crazy mother will _ever_ change that.” Emma crashed her lips against Regina’s in a desperate and hungry kiss. “Do you want me to leave?” Emma asked quietly when they broke apart to breath. Dark chocolate eyes stared into green.

“No.” Regina whispered.

“Then my love, you are stuck with me.” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina’s sweet lips softly. Regina began to laugh and she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s waist as she softly cried against her shoulder.

“I love you.” Regina said as she nuzzled Emma’s neck when her crying had died down.

“I love you too. So much.” Emma replied squeezing Regina gently. They held each other for a moment before their lips found one another. Their kiss started off soft and gentle, a reassurance of each other’s feelings, but as the stress of the day and the raw emotion Regina was feeling the kiss turned savage and hungry. Regina’s hands tangled themselves in blonde tresses and Emma pushed her against the wall. Emma’s hands slid lower passed her lower back to grab Regina’s tight bottom. Both women groaned as Emma lifted Regina and wrapped Regina’s legs around her waist. Regina began to rub herself against Emma’s flat abdomen and moaned into Emma’s mouth at the delicious friction.

Regina knew that if they continued there would be no turning back. Regina wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore and she would finally allow herself to love the blonde with all her heart. Somehow Emma knew this and she leant back only far enough so that she could look Regina in the eye.

“Regain…” Emma said huskily and licked her lips. “Are you sure?” Regina bit her lip and leant forward to capture Emma’s lips in a wet loving kiss.

“I have never been so sure of something in my entire life.” Regina’s sultry voice whispered in Emma’s ear. Desire coiled in Emma’s stomach and she turned her head; capturing Regina’s lips in toe curling kiss.

“Remind me to send your father a thank you basket because no matter how much I love the kid, he really does have the worst timing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you pretty much can guess how the next chapter is going to be but since this is my first fic any advice on how I should write it would be greatly appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. It's my first time. *horrible pun thrown aside* But really this is the first time I have ever written smut so I tried to make it... as loving as a first time could be between to grown women in love. I do hope it turned out okay. Thank you for your encouraging comments and advice! It means the world to me. Anywho, I hope you enjoy. Comment what you thought?

Emma and Regina barged into Regina’s master bedroom. The two women, who were far too interested in the other’s body, failed to see the start of the bed causing Emma-who was still firmly holding Regina-to trip and fall onto it. Regina landed on the bed with a loud ‘huff’ and proceeded to giggle at Emma who had fallen face first onto Regina’s chest.

“Are you okay dear?” Regina tried her smother her laugh.

“Yep.” Emma grinned and kissed Regina’s collar bone. “Your breasts make a wonderful pillow.” Regina laughed out loud but her laughter quickly turned into a delicious moan as Emma peppered kisses across her collar bone and up her neck. Regina took in a sharp breath when Emma started to bite down on her pulse point and suck the flesh she had lovingly bitten. Regina rolled her head to the side to give Emma more room. Emma didn’t need to be told twice and she kissed higher. She moved her body comfortably over Regina’s and kissed the tender spot behind Regina’s ear.

“Emma…” Regina groaned and pulled the blonde’s head firmly but gently. Regina covered Emma’s mouth with her own in an open mouthed kiss. Both women moaned this time when Emma’s hands cupped Regina’s clothed breasts. As the continued to kiss Emma’s hands slowly lowered until they were at the hem of Regina’s shirt.

“May I take this off?” Emma softly asked, stroking to delicate skin of Regina’s stomach, goose bumps broke out over Regina’s skin and she shivered.

“Please do.” Regina mumbled her eyes almost black with lust and desire. Emma groaned at the predatory look and captured Regina’s lips with her own. In one quick motion Regina was rid of her top. She sat up and indicated for Emma to sit in her lap. Emma grinned and swung leg over Regina’s legs, effectively straddling her. Regina grinned wickedly and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. They kissed again; it grew in its intensity as it threatened to consume them both. They broke apart when their burning lungs demanded air. They pressed the foreheads together and grinned at each other. They laughed at themselves, at the urgency they felt.

Emma’s eyes fell lower to Regina’s exposed chest. Emma licked her lips as her eyes devoured the glorious sight of Regina’s breasts struggling to break free of the black lace bra. Emma lifted her hands as well as her eyes. Never breaking eye contact Emma reached behind the beautiful brunette and, after a nod of confirmation from Regina, unclasped her bra. Regina’s breath hitched as the bra became undone and Emma gently discarded it and threw it to the floor. Emma’s hungry green eyes took in Regina’s bare chest and she felt the throbbing in her legs grow. Emma groaned appreciatively as she took a tanned breast into her mouth. Regina moaned and arched her back, eager to get more of herself into the blonde’s warm mouth. One of Emma’s hands began to fondle the other breast gently while the other hand rubbed Regina’s lower back in comforting circles. A loud moan escaped Regina when Emma’s teeth grazed her nipple and she began to suck. Emma grinned at the wonderful noises her love was making. Regina pushed Emma back gently and smirked when the blonde pouted.

Emma’s pout disappeared quickly when Regina began to unbutton Emma’s white collar shirt. As each bottom popped open Regina wetly kissed the new exposed skin starting from the bottom. Emma’s breathing grew ragged as Regina reached the valley between her breasts and teasingly licked the swells of them before finally ridding Emma of the piece of clothing. Mimicking Emma, Regina reached behind the other woman to unclasp her bra but when she struggled Emma lightly chuckled.

“It’s in the front.” She whispered trying to keep the laugh out of her voice. Regina rolled her eyes and in one swift movement unclasp Emma’s bra and dropped it to the floor. Both women grinned and met in a heated kiss. Emma softly pushed Regina so that she was lying on her back again. Emma broke away from Regina’s sweet lips to kiss her way down Regina’s jaw and neck. She stopped teasingly close to Regina’s breasts making the brunette groan in frustration. Emma laughed and kissed lower, past Regina’s chest to her flat toned stomach. While there she noticed the faded marks around her abdomen. Emma brought her hand to them and lightly stroked the faintly discoloured skin. “Was this from Henry?” She whispered softly.

“Yes.” Regina answered gently. She watched as Emma kissed each and every mark she saw with the softest of kisses.

“You must have been so beautiful.” Emma said wistfully as she continued to kiss Regina’s smooth skin as if she was worshiping the brunette’s body beneath her.

“I looked like a whale.” Regina replied with a soft smile on her face; Emma laughed and shook her head.

“A beautiful whale I am sure.” She teased as she brought herself up to look into Regina’s warm brown eyes. “As beautiful as you are now.” Regina smiled, a blush coloured her cheeks. Regina raised her head and kissed her.  Emma groaned when Regina slipped her tongue inside and skilfully made their tongues move against each other. Emma gave a surprise yelp when Regina swiftly flipped them so that she was on top. Regina gazed at the beautiful blonde beneath her. Emma began to squirm at Regina’s predatory look and felt heat build unbearably between her legs. Regina seemed almost hesitant as she surveyed the blonde in such an exposed manner. Emma sat up a little and caressed Regina’s cheeks.

“It’s okay to touch me.” She whispered. Regina’s eyes snapped up to Emma’s as her dark eyes danced mischievously and she lowered her head and took a pert nipple into her mouth. Emma arched her back and groaned as she entwined her fingers in dark silky hair. While Regina continued to give Emma’s breasts delicious attention Emma’s hands travelled lower, past the waistband of the brunette’s elegant pants. Regina’s breath hitched when Emma’s fingers brushed her soaking wet folds. Emma flipped them once more and hungrily attacked Regina’s mouth. The women moaned into each other and Emma began to unbutton Regina’s pants. In a single motion Emma ridded Regina of the clothing and Regina finally lay bare before Emma.

Emma’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she battled to breath. Regina was panting just as much. Emma shook her head and smiled fondly before kissing her way down Regina’s body until her hips, only to kiss her way back up. “You have a nasty habit of rendering me breathless.” Emma murmured before kissing Regina sweetly on the lips.

“Now you understand my frustration when you render me speechless.” Regina replied with a grin. Emma chuckled and kissed Regina deeply. Regina moaned. “Emma…” She said breathlessly. “Please, I need you.” Emma nodded and kissed her way down to Regina’s gorgeous breasts. As she took a pert nipple into her hot mouth she travelled her hand over Regina’s soft stomach, past her hips and into a dark mess of glistening curls. Emma moaned in delight at how hot and wet she found the brunette. With skilled hands Emma teased the older woman until Regina was bucking against her hand for more friction. Emma grinned and experimentally entered Regina; wanting to know exactly how pleasure the woman she loved. Regina almost screamed when Emma began to thrust in and out of her at her slow pace only to increase in speed the louder Regina became. Regina’s mouth fell open as she tried to form words.

“Tell me Regina.” Emma’s voice spoke around Regina’s breast. “Tell me what you want.” Regina let out a loud groan and pulled Emma up to kiss her.

“More.” She moaned into Emma’s mouth. Emma slipped in another finger and began to circle Regina’s pearl with her thumb. “Faster.” Regina’s breath became ragged and she dragged her nails down Emma’s toned back. Emma groaned at the delicious pain and curled her fingers inside Regina. Regina almost screamed and Emma could feel her close to ecstasy.

“It’s okay.” Emma said hotly in Regina’s ear. “I’m here to catch you. Let it go my love.” Emma kissed Regina’s neck. “Come for me baby.” Emma’s words caused loud scream of her name to be ripped out of Regina as her hips bucked out of rhythm against Emma’s hands. Regina rode out her powerful orgasm and Emma lovingly kissed Regina’s soft lips. Emma tasted salt and looked up into Regina’s teary eyes.

“I’m okay.” Regina assured Emma. “It’s just… you’re just perfect.” Regina shook her head in disbelief and kissed Emma. “I do believe it’s your turn?” Regina grinned and pushed a knee up high between the blondes leg. Emma returned Regina’s playful grin and grinded against Regina’s leg. Emma let out a loud moan as of some impossibly intense throbbing was satisfied. “Take them off.” Regina huskily ordered. Emma slowly unbuttoned her skin tight jeans and peeled them off even slower, very aware of the dark eyes that watched her. Emma returned to her spot above Regina only to have the fiery brunette push Emma on her back. She gazed at the naked blonde and renewed desire coiled in her lower stomach. Regina bit her bottom lip as uncertainty overtook her.

“I’m not exactly sure what to do.” She finally admitted, a dark blush overtaking her beautiful features. _She’s too adorable._ Emma thought fondly. Taking Regina’s hand she guided both their hands to her soaking entrance. Regina gasped at how hot and wet the blonde was.

“This is what you do to me.” Emma said and a load moaned escaped her when Regina’s fingers softly circled her clit. “Do whatever you want to me.” Emma whispered. Regina’s dark eyes flashed and she hesitantly asked.

“Can I taste you?” Emma’s eyes widened at Regina’s request.

“Gods Regina.” Emma exhaled loudly. “Please do.” Regina grinned devilishly and peppered wet open mouthed kisses down Emma’s squirming body. When Emma’s strong scent hit Regina she groaned appreciatively and began to experimentally lick a firm line down Emma’s wet sex enticing a deep moan from the blonde. Regina grinned at the response and pushed her tongue deeper into the blonde. Soon Emma was bucking herself against Regina’s hungry mouth. Regina experimented with slow and long strokes and quick and hard thrusts to see which Emma found the most pleasurable. When Emma began to chant Regina’s name Regina latched her lips onto Emma’s hard nub and sucked, hard.

“ _Fuck!”_ Emma screamed. “Regina!” She shouted again and again as Regina continued to suck and lick Emma’s juices. When Emma collapsed from exhaustion Regina kissed her way up. She spent some time nibbling Emma’s sweet neck before connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Emma groaned when she tasted herself on Regina’s tongue.

“You taste wonderful by the way.” Regina murmured against Emma’s lips. Emma grinned.

“Did you have any doubts?” When Regina laughed Emma gripped her hips. “I bet you taste better though.” The look in Emma’s eyes caused Regina’s centre to throb in need.

“Care you test your hypothesis?” Regina teased.

 

* * *

Many hours later the two women lay in bed, their limbs entwined and bodies wonderfully spent. Emma kissed Regina’s shoulder and tightened her arms around the brunette’s slim waist.

“You do taste better.” Emma whispered in Regina’s hair. “Strangely you almost taste like apples.” Regina laughed and twisted around so she faced the blonde. Regina stroked a piece of blonde hair and tucked it behind Emma’s ear. She gazed lovingly into the green orbs that reflected her emotions.

“You are so beautiful.” Regina whispered before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Emma smiled into the kiss and returned it with love.

“And you my sweet are gorgeous.” Regina chuckled and nuzzled Emma’s neck. Emma tightened her arms around Regina and tucked her in the crook of her neck.

“I like the way your body fits against mine.” Regina whispered as if she was afraid to voice the thought. Emma kissed the top of Regina’s soft hair.

“I don’t like it.” She whispered back. “I love it.” Emma didn’t have to look at Regina to know she was smiling. She knew she was by the way she softly kissed Emma’s neck. Emma caressed Regina’s back and Regina hummed with content. That was until Emma’s hands drifted too close to a peculiar spot and Regina tensed up. Emma frowned and looked down at the brunette. Emma hesitantly poked the spot she had softly touched and Regina jerked. Emma’s eyes widened with realization.

“Oh my god you’re ticklish.” She stated.

“Emma…” Regina said trying to back away from the blonde. “Do _not_ do what you are thinking about doing.” For a moment Emma seemed to give up the wonderful opportunity to torture the brunette and Regina sighed in relief.

That was until Emma lunged forward in a loud battle cry and attacked the brunette’s sides. “Emma stop!” Regina shouted and laughed at the same time. Emma’s smile spread so widely it seemed it would overtake every other feature on her stunning face. Emma continued to tickle the brunette into they fell off the bed in a mass of giggles and naked limbs.

“You are a child.” Regina teasingly snapped and swatted the blonde’s arm. Emma smiled and, encircling Regina’s waist hoisted both of them back comfortably on the bed. Emma crawled on top of the brunette and nibbled on Regina's bottom lip before sliding her tongue in to meet Regina's. Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

“I can’t wait to discover any more ‘sensitive’ spots you may have.” Emma’s voice was low and dripping with want.  

“Well then.” Regina said licking her lips. “What are you waiting for?” Both women smiled adoringly at each other before connecting their lips in a deep and passionate kiss that sparked heated desire in both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm posting a little late. Yesterday was seriously busy for me. Thank your for the supportive comments. You guys have a way of brightening my day like you won't believe. I hope you all are still enjoying this. Don't be afraid to comment your opinion or suggestions :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To say there was a spring in Regina’s step would be an understatement. She was practically glowing and there was a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. A Monday morning had never seemed so bright to her before. After she and Emma had spent countless hours passionately bringing each other to ecstasy she had remember that it was Sunday and that her son had school the next day. After a heated debate on who was going to call Henry Senior and Emma pulling the ‘but you’re his mom’ card; Regina had the awkward honour of asking her father where he was while avoiding to explain why it took so long to make said call. Emma and Regina decided it would be better if they spent the night apart, for Henry’s sake.

It was easier said than done. When it came for Regina to leave and fetch Henry her departure was delayed when Emma laid the most fantastic kisses down her neck. Two heated make out sessions later and one sexy session of living room sex Regina was finally able to tear herself away from her addicting blonde. After Henry was tucked in and safely sleeping Regina had a cold shower. She needed to get Emma out of her head or else she wouldn’t be sleeping.

It turned out that while Emma didn’t leave her thoughts Regina had a pleasant night’s sleep. She had woken up with a text from Emma saying: ** _Good morning beautiful. New rule. No more nights without you in my arms. Sleeping just isn’t the same._** The text had put Regina in an outstandingly good mood. She had almost given Martha a heart attack when she waltzed into the office practically humming.

She refused to give her mother a second thought. Not for now at least. She wanted to enjoy her moment of sheer happiness for a little longer. “Martha.” Regina called. “Could you please call Kat-?” Regina stopped when she heard her phone ring. Regina didn’t think her smile could any bigger when she looked at the caller ID.

“Hey beautiful.” Emma’s sweet voice said through her phone. “How are you?” Regina grinned and span her desk chair so she was looking out the window.

“Hello.” Regina said softly a faint blush brushing her cheeks. “I am quite good thank you; and yourself?”

“Quite good hey?” Emma chuckled. “I wonder why…” Regina blushed. “I know you’re blushing my sweet. I am also _quite good.”_

“You’re quite amusing Ms Swan.” Regina teased gently.

“Hey!” Emma laughed. “You love me for it and don’t you even try deny it.” Regina chuckled and shook her head.

“I won’t.” Regina said softly.

“Good.” Emma continued to laugh but then her laughter died suddenly. “Hey uh Gina… have you maybe spoken with your mother this morning?”

“No,” Regina frowned “Why do you ask?”

“No reason….” Emma forced a laugh. “I guess I’m just worried she’s going to coming storming in demanding my head on a silver platter.”

“Oh.” Regina said, her smile slightly waving.

“Regina.” Emma said immediately hearing the dejected sound in her voice. “You mother can come storming in demanding my head on a silver platter and I don’t care. I love you and nothing is going to change that.” Regina’s smile grew.

“Okay.” She said softly.

“What are you up to?” Emma asked, looking for excuse to continue speaking with her favourite brunette.

“I was about to ask Kathryn to look after Henry for me.” Regina said, then almost face palmed. “But I just remembered she’s also going on a business trip this week.”

“What about your parents?” Emma asked.

“I refuse to leave my son with my deranged mother who would most likely harass him about us.” Regina almost spat the words. “As much as I hate leaving him with strangers I’ll have to call a sitting service.”

“A sitting service?” Emma gasped. “Don’t be ridiculous! I’ll watch the kid.”

“You?”

“Yes me what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” Regina said quickly. “I only meant that…” Regina took a breath in. “I now you’ve been busy lately. I wouldn’t want to interfere.”

“Don’t be silly.” Emma teased her. “I’ll never be too busy for Henry. Besides it’s only a week. I promise you’ll have him back in one piece… maybe.”

“Emma!”

“What? A kid can live with a finger or two right?” Regina knew Emma was teasing her but she couldn’t help but react.

“Ms Swan….”

“Relax Gina.” Emma cooed. “Let me look after Henry. He’ll be with someone he knows. You trust me right?”

“Of course I do.” Regina said without a hint of hesitation. “All right fine. But you have to stay at my house.”

“Yes Madam Mayor.” Emma laughed. “You leave tonight right?”

“Yes at seven thirty.”

“Then I shall be at t your mansion at six. Bags packed and all.” Regina smiled.

“Good.” She teased. “We’ll have dinner before I leave.” Suddenly there was a crashing sound in the background.

“Shit…” Emma muttered. Regina heard a struggle over the phone before someone spoke to her who was not Emma.

“Hi Regina it’s Ruby.” The woman said. “Emma will talk to later when she realizes that she isn’t allowed to dump her tables onto me to chat with her girlfriend. I don’t care if she is the boss.”

“Ruby give me my phone!” She heard Emma shout in the background.

“Make me.” Ruby snapped teasingly and Regina could imagine one of them pointing their tongue to the other.

“Very well Ms Lucas.” Regina said trying hard not to laugh. “Please tell Ms Swan I will see her tonight. Have a good day.”

“I will do.” Ruby said. “Have a good day Miss Mills.”

“Hey wait Regina don’t hang up!” She heard Emma shout before the line went dead. Regina burst into laughter.

“What are you laughing at?” She heard someone ask. Twirling her desk chair around to face the right way.

“Kathryn.” Regina let out a small breath. “What brings you here? It isn’t lunch.” Kathryn smirked.

“I came to say goodbye, my flight leaves in less than an hour.” Kathryn walked to Regina’s large wooden desk and sat on the edge. “Talking to your girlfriend whom you have still not introduced me to?” Regina’s blush confirmed Kathryn’s guess. “Well aren’t you just adorable. Martha told me you were humming this morning. Have a good weekend? Your parents came back right?”

“Yes and yes.” Regina said. “Although my parents weren’t what made it good…”

“Oh let me guess you spent the weekend with your blonde woman doing naughty-.” Kathryn’s mouth dropped when the meaning behind Regina’s words and her darkening blush hit her. “Holy-.”

“Kathryn…” Regina warned.

“You finally got some!” Kathryn shrieked and clapped her hands together. “No wonder you’re practically glowing!” Kathryn’s eyes lit up as she leant closer to Regina, peering at her with great interest. “Was it good?”

Regina’s red face was enough of an answer. “Regina you’ve been holding out on me!” Kathryn laughed. “I. Want. Details.” Regina shook her head.

“You have a plane to catch.”

“No I don’t.” She denied. Regina glared at her and stood up.

“You’re going to be late.” She said dragging her friend to the door.

“Regina you are not allowed to do this!” Kathryn said when Regina rudely pushed her out of the mayor’s office. “I told you the second I slept with Frederick.”

“Yes I remember the awkward phone call.” Regina muttered. “I didn’t ask you to, especially when he was still in bed with you.” Kathryn grinned.

“Come on…” Kathryn almost begged. “You never tell me anything anymore.”

“Yes I do.” Regina said. “You’re being childish.” Kathryn pouted. Eventually Regina sighed and placed her mouth next to Kathryn’s mouth to whisper: “No one has ever made me come like she did.” With that Regina whirled around and closed the door to hear Kathryn scream.

“Fucking hell Regina that is not cool!” Regina laughed and sat down at her desk. Her cheeks were bright red and burning. She had never been so blunt with Kathryn about her sexual escapades before. _Emma is quite the influence on me._ But Regina couldn’t find any reason to be upset at the fact.

* * *

 

“Stop sulking.” Ruby growled.

“I am not sulking.” Emma hissed.

“Oh? So it wasn’t your lip I tripped on back there?”

“You’re the one who took my phone.”

“You’re the one who ditched me.” They stared at each other before Granny came up to them and hit them both over the head.

“Okay children.” She growled. “If you’re done with your tantrums there is a health inspector outside.” Both Ruby and Emma frowned.

“Health inspector? Why?”

“Do I look like I know?” Granny deadpanned and waved a wooden spoon in Emma’s face. “Why don’t you go ask the health inspector why the health inspector is here?” Emma’s face fell and she walked out of the kitchen grumbling. Ruby crossed her arms and smirked in triumph until Granny swatted her with the wooden spoon.

“And you young lady? Why are you taking people’s phones?” Granny asked. Ruby opened her mouth but then laughed nervously and ran out of the kitchen to go help Emma.

“Good day I’m Emma Swan.” She said shaking the health inspector’s hand. “How can I help you?” The inspector wore a fine blue suit and clutched a small back briefcase in his left hand. His black hair was greased back and he had a pleasant enough smile that didn’t really reach his dark eyes.

“Good day Miss Swan.” He said. “My name is Eric Smith. I’m here due to a serious compliant that was called in at my offices this morning.”

“Serious compliant?” Emma frowned.

“Yes.” Smith said nodding his head and shifting a little on his feet. “A woman called stating that there was disorderly conducted happening within your establishment that made her severely uncomfortable. She also stated that she was concerned of…” Smith opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. “-and I quote- Fifthly and disgusting rats running amuck in the kitchen. I doubt this blonde woman is capable of running a sensible establishment.” When Smith finished reading the paper Emma was seething with anger. _Cora Mills you bitch._ Emma took a calming breath in.

“May I enquire as to who made the complaint?” Emma asked.

“Unfortunately all complaints are made anonymously.” Smith answered. Emma nodded her head and pursed her lips.

“Mister Smith I assure you we are professionals.” Emma forced a smile. “Please,” Emma said indicating to the kitchen. “Take a look around. You won’t find a thing out of order.” Smith nodded his head and walked to the kitchen. Ruby looked at Emma questioningly but Emma stared at the inspector’s back. _And so the game begins._ Emma thought. _Nothing you can do will make me leave Regina. If you are going to push me. I will push back._

* * *

 

Emma knocked on Regina’s door at precisely six o’clock. The door swung open with alarming force and Emma barely had a moment to brace herself before Regina roughly brought Emma into her arms and crashed their lips together. Emma dropped her packed suitcase before completely melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around Regina’s waist and moaned loudly when Regina’s tongue slid against hers. Regina smiled against Emma’s soft pink lips and lazily sucked on Emma’s lower lip.

“I have been wanting to do that all day.” Regina said into Emma’s lips. Emma grinned and kissed Regina tenderly and nuzzled into Regina’s inviting neck.

“I know what you mean.” Emma mumbled against Regina’s soft skin and place a soft kiss against Regina’s pulse point. Emma stepped back, a smile of pure adoration overtaking her features. “You look stunning.” It was true. Regina was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a soft burgundy blouse, accompanied with her ever present black stilettoes.

“Thank you dear.” Regina blushed shyly and moved aside to let Emma in. Emma picked up her bag and walked in.

“Emma!” Henry howled and threw himself into her arms. “I’m so happy you’re looking after me.” Emma grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Me too kiddo.” Regina watched their interaction with a fond smile before ushering them into the dinning room for dinner. The meal was wonderful. Now that Henry knew of their relationship Emma and Regina openly held hands and listened happily as the boy recited the events of his day. Emma would sometimes stroke the back of Regina’s knuckles unconsciously to which Regina would raise their joined hands and softly kiss Emma’s knuckles. They would share a soft smile and Emma would shift her chair so she was sitting a little closer to Regina. By the end of the meal they could comfortably lean against each other. Henry watched the two women, a happy smile on his young face. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his mother this happy.

When it was time for Regina to leave, a smart BMW pulled into the driveway. The driver came to the door to collect Regina’s bags. “Henry.” His mother said softly before kissing his head. “Behave for Miss Swan.” Henry rolled his eyes but hugged Regina’s middle tightly. “I’ll call you in the morning when I land. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too mom.” Henry smiled up at her when he stepped back. Regina smiled at her son and kissed his head again. Regina turned to Emma to find smiling softly. Emma pulled Regina into her arms before kissing her tenderly.

“Fly safe okay.” Emma said. “Call me the second you land. Be safe.” Regina smiled and nodded before kissing Emma again.

“I’ll miss you.” Regina whispered softly in Emma’s ear. “Going away has never been this hard before. I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“It’s a week.” Emma said rubbing Regina’s back comfortingly. “It’s not goodbye though. I’ll call you every day and every night. I’ll see you later.” She grinned. “I’ll miss you too though.” Regina laughed and shook her head. She kissed Emma and Henry once more before climbing into the car. The driver reversed out the driveway and drove away. But Henry and Emma could see Regina turning around in her seat to look at them through the back window. They waved and looked at each other until they were gone from each other’s sights.

“I wish mom didn’t have to go.” Henry grumbled. Emma patted his shoulder and walked next to him back to the large home.

“I know what you mean kiddo.” Emma grumbled equally upset at Regina’s departure. “What do you think about joining me in some shopping tomorrow after school?” She asked the young boy when they were inside. Henry wrinkled his nose.

“I hate clothes shopping.” He said and Emma laughed at his tone.

“It’s not for clothes.” Emma said ruffling his hair fondly. “I do need a new car you know. Ruby will kill me if she has to drive me around for the rest of her life.” Henry chuckled and Emma put her arm around his shoulders.

“What car are you going to get?” Henry asked.

“I have a couple ideas.” Emma grinned mischievously. “All of which your mother would probably kill me for.” Henry returned Emma’s grin.

“I can’t wait.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! Here's the latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Please comment and everything :) I'm in a weird mood.... anyway! Onward dear reader.

The final bell finally rang signally the school day had finally ended. Henry jumped out of his desk, offered a quick goodbye to his friends, and hurriedly ran to the school’s exit. Emma had told him that morning that she would fetch him straight after school with her friend Mary Margaret. When Henry asked what Mary Margaret looked like Emma had answered ‘if snow white had to be an actual person it’d be M&M’. At the time Henry didn’t really understand Emma’s answer until he saw her. Mary Margaret was standing next to a blue mini-van softly rocking a child to sleep in her arms. The woman was had the kindest smile Henry had ever seen. Henry walked slowly to her and could faintly hear her singing the baby a lullaby. Henry recognized her as one of the preschool teachers.

“Excuse me.” Henry whispered not wanting to wake the baby up. “Are you Mary Margaret?” Mary Margaret burst into an even kinder smile when she looked up at the young boy.

“Indeed I am.” She said kindly. “You must be Henry. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Henry smiled and shook the woman’s hand.

“Where’s Emma?” He asked looking around.

“She saw an ice cream shop…” M&M shook her head. “She insisted she buy some even though it’s freezing out. She should be back any sec- yup. Here she is.” Henry turned around to see Emma jogging up to them, an ice cream in each hand.

“Hey Hen.” Emma grinned. “Got you some ice cream, how was school?” Henry returned Emma’s grin and took his rocky road ice cream cone.

“It was okay.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Glad it’s over though. Are we going to get your car?”

“I don’t exactly have a car yet.” Emma laughed as the climbed into the mini-van. “But yes. Onward Snow White.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” M&M shook her head but a fond smile still crept up her lips. “And maybe if you helped me strap Neal into his baby chair we could leave quicker.”

“Oh no.” Emma raised her hands. “The last time I touched the kid he wouldn’t stop crying. I’m convinced he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you Emma.” M&M scolded.

“Has he told you he likes me?” Emma pushed.

“Emma, he’s four months old.”

“Is that an excuse to hate people for no reason?” M&M rolled her eyes.

“I’ll help.” Henry offered.

“Thank you Henry.” M&M smiled happily. “At least someone here has manners.”

“Yep.” Emma nodded her head in agreement. “And it ain’t the four month devil.” After Neal was securely strapped in Mary Margaret made sure to swat Emma before starting the car and driving. Henry watched the city go by while absentmindedly eating his ice cream. He liked the fact that Emma was ‘babysitting’ him this week. He didn’t have anything against his aunt Kathryn but she was just as busy as his mom and it was nice to know Emma would be home to have dinner with him and not have to answer urgent calls.

Henry watched Emma playfully argue with Mary Margaret about her choice of cars and that she didn’t have to embrace the whole ‘soccer mom’ thing so easily. And even though Emma had made it out to seem that she wasn’t fond of Neal she would turn around in her seat and watch the baby boy. Making sure he was comfortable and sleeping soundly. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mary Margaret as she tried to hide her smile when Emma started to talk how much of a pain looking after Neal was but adding she would do it again. Claiming, rather disbelievingly, that it was only because ‘you and David need to keep the romance going strong now that the little devil is around’.

 They pulled up into a car dealership and Emma jumped out the car, grinning like a child in a toy store. “Come on Hen!” Emma called. “We got some cars to look at.” Emma’s excitement was contagious and Henry went racing after her. M&M shook her head at her dear friend. She hadn’t seen her this happy before. It wasn’t because Emma was finally buying a new car, no, it was because of the little boy that followed behind her like a puppy. Mary Margaret gently took Neal into his arms and cradled his head softly against her shoulder. She slowly made her way to catch up to the gasping pair as the eyed each car. Mary Margaret could only imagine what car her friend was going to buy, money wasn’t an issue since her business was thriving and she had been saving for years. M&M knew the car was going to be fast, loud, and expensive.

A car dealer made his way to them and greeted Emma. He asked if he could ask Emma a series of questions. While Emma answered the car dealer and they travelled the store looking at various models, Mary Margaret went over to Henry who was sitting in the driver’s seat of an Audi R8. Henry was making car sounds and twisting the driving wheel. “This car is so cool.” Henry grinned. Mary Margaret chuckled and nodded her agreement.

“I don’t think Emma will go for it though.”

“Why?” Henry frowned.

“She’s been eyeing the one in the back.” Henry frowned and got out of the luxurious car. Standing on his toes he gasped. “It’s yellow!” Mary Margaret laughed when Henry raced to the car. Emma joined them, a satisfied smile on her face.

“I called earlier today asking if they had it.” She said. “It’s the only one in the city. And it’s just my colour!” Henry looked at her with wide eyes.

“You’re going to buy it?”

“Maybe...” Emma nodded but her wink confirmed all. “You like it?”

“It’s awesome!” Henry exclaimed.

“Good! I made sure it was could fit four people for you in the back.” Emma seemed to blush. “You know… in case you liked it…” Henry smiled and hugged Emma’s waist.

“Can I sit inside?” He asked.

“Sure thing kid.” Emma nodded and opened the door for him. While Henry was ‘oohing’ and ‘awing’ at the fine interior M&M gave Emma a look. “What?” Emma demanded.

“You made sure there was enough space for Henry?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Emma Swan are you finally telling me this relationship is for the long run?” Emma folded her arms and looked at the excited boy jumping up and down in her new car.

“Yes Mary Margaret.” Emma said solemnly. “That is exactly what I am telling you.” Mary Margaret burst into a bright smile and pressed a happy smile.

“Emma that is just brilliant.” She said ecstatically. “I just hope Regina doesn’t kill you for buying a mid-life crisis.” Emma burst into laughter. “Seriously. What is this thing?”

“It is a Ford Mustang GT500.” Emma grinned. “Top of the line and fresh off the shelf.  V8 supercharged engine with-.”

“Emma.” M&M laughed. “You’re speaking another language.” Emma blushed and scratched the back of her head.

“Hey kid.” Emma called Henry. “How about you ride shotgun and we’ll get some take outs and a movie?”

“You’re taking it home _now?_ ” Henry gasped.

“Yep. Paid for and everything.” Henry’s smile warmed Emma’s heart. Henry jumped into the shotgun seat and clapped his hands in excitement.

“Would Regina approve you spoiling the boy so much?” M&M scolded.

“Hey.” Emma shrugged. “When the cat’s away the mice will play. Besides, look at the face.” Emma and Mary Margaret glace at Henry to see him grinning from ear to ear. M&M couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

“All right.” She sighed. “But Regina will find out. I hear she’s quite the woman. Are you willing to endure her wrath?”

“ _Endure her wrath_?” Emma laughed at M &M’s choice of words. “But yes I am. I know her soft spots. Besides! She loves me. She said so. Unlike your son.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

“Henry.” Emma said seriously. “How fast do you think this baby can go?”

Henry’s eyes twinkled. “I don’t know but I really want to find out.”

“Me too.” Emma grinned mischievously.

* * *

 

Emma collapsed onto Regina’s four poster bed and a loud exhausted sigh. After Emma and Henry had broken a number of speed limits they raced to get pizza and movies. Emma was practically religious about her brand new car keeping clean and drove exceedingly faster to the mansion so that the pizzas didn’t ruin her ‘new car’ smell. Henry and Emma ate in the living room in front of the TV while watching the latest instalment of the Hobbit. Later they spent half an hour re-enacting the epic fight scenes. Emma claimed total victory and sent Henry to bed as punishment for losing. He was too tired to argue and hugged the blonde tightly goodnight. Henry had come to Emma before he went to bed and asked her to tell his mom he hoped she had a good day and that she missed him, if she called later. Emma knew Regina was busy but seeing the dejected kid twisted her heart. It wasn’t Regina’s fault her was so damn busy but Emma wished she could have called to wish her son goodnight.

It was around midnight when the buzzing of Emma’s phone roused her from her deep sleep. Emma grumbled irritably at being woken from her delicious dreams of her Madam Mayor but her irritability disappeared when she saw it was Regina who was calling her.

“Regina?” Emma asked her voice low and husky from sleep. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I woke you dear.” Regina said quickly, clearing her throat at the alluring sound of her girlfriend’s deep sleep induced voice.

“Don’t be.” Emma smiled. “I’m glad you called. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.” Regina said softly. “How’s Henry? Is he okay?”

“The kid is great. He says to tell you that he loves you and hopes you had a good day.” Emma relayed Henry’s message.

“Tell him I love him to.” Regina said her voice notably sadder. “I wanted to call earlier but I haven’t had a minute of peace to myself today. I hope tomorrow isn’t quite as hectic.” Emma nodded in sympathy.

“He understands, don’t worry.” Emma tried to comfort her love.

“I know. I just wish he didn’t need to.” Regina confessed.

“Hey.” Emma said sternly. “You are a great mother. You work hard to provide him the best life possible and he appreciates it, he really does. He’s a good kid and you’re a good mom.” Regina laughed.

“You really do always know what to say.” Regina said in a low voice. “It’s quite something.” Emma laughed nervously and shifted, a slight throbbing had started between her legs at Regina’s alluring voice.

“What can I say? I’m _quite_ something myself.” Emma said confidently.

Regina burst into laughter and Emma’s heart soared at the sound. “That you are my dear.” Regina’s voice lowered an octave and Emma gulped. Emma tightly screwed her eyes shut. Hearing Regina’s voice combined with Emma’s earlier dreams was causing desire as while as a pool of wetness to grow in her lower Regina.

“So work is busy?” Emma asked quickly trying to get her thoughts away from the things she wanted to do to Regina if she was in the room right now.

“Emma…” Regina’s voice turned flirtatious and sultry. “Do you really want to talk about work?” Emma audibly gulped and shook her head. Realizing Regina couldn’t actually see her she answered.

“Not exactly…” Emma admitted shifting to sit slightly up.

“Oh?” Regina said with an amused chuckle. “What would you rather talk about?”

“How’s the weather there?” Emma said trying to sound as serious as possible.

“Uh…” Regina blinked, caught off guard at the blonde’s serious tone. “Well it’s warmer than it is in the city and-.” Emma cut her off by laughing.

“You are too adorable.” Emma laughed. “I just wanted to tease you.”

“Is teasing me really the smartest thing you want to do right now?” Regina snapped, slightly irritated at being made fun of.

“Easy sweetheart.” Emma said sobering her laugh a bit. “I just didn’t know how to tell you that I wish you were here so I could have my way with you without sounding like a hopeless pervert.”

“But you are a hopeless pervert.” Regina laughed.

“Ha. Ha.” Emma said. “You’re hilarious.” Regina chuckled but suddenly Emma’s words seemed to register.

“What way would you have me?” She said slowly and quietly. Regina’s almost shy voice caught Emma off guard. _Oh gods are we actually going there?_ Emma thought in excitement.

“Well…” Emma said clearing her throat. “I would- uh- then- maybe…” Emma flushed. She suddenly didn’t know what to say. Regina laughed, it was low and deep and husky and only added to the desire she felt.

“Well at first I hope you would kiss me.” Regina purred, Emma gulped, and the sound encouraged Regina to continue. “It wouldn’t be soft and tender. No as much as I love those kisses this one would be hungry. I’d suck your talented tongue into my mouth and make you breathless.” Emma groaned to which Regina lightly chuckled. “We’d kiss and strip each other in a mad frenzy. I doubt I’d be able to keep my hands off of you.” Emma’s breathing picked up and she trailed her hand not holding the phone down her body. “I’d take one of your fantastic breasts into my mouth and suck, _hard,_ while my hand travelled lower…” Regina’s voice was practically breathless. “And lower. I would find you so wet Emma… are you wet for me?” Regina’s question made Emma moan aloud. Emma finally reached her throbbing centre and gasped.

“Yes Regina.” Emma breathed. “I’m soaking for you.” Regina groaned and suddenly Emma wondered if Regina was always touching herself. “And you?” Emma asked huskily.

“Gods Emma.” Regina moaned. “You wouldn’t believe me.” Emma chuckled and her breath hitched when her fingers brushed her clit.

“Tell me.” Emma said licking her lips. “What are you doing right now?”

“I’m imagining you touching me.” Regina admitted. “You are way too good with your fingers for your own good.” Emma chuckled and circled her stiff bundle of nerves.

“I like how tight you are.” Emma whispered, returning Regina’s flirtatious words. “I like the way my fingers feel inside of you, the way your muscles clench when you cum for me.” Regina groaned loudly. “But that is nothing compared to the way you taste.” Emma’s words were like a drug to Regina. Regina’s breathing grew rapid and Emma knew she was close. “I love having my head shoved between your legs. The way you hold me right where you want me… fuck there is nothing sexier.” Emma thrust two fingers into her soaking entrance. Their breathing grew to panting.

“Emma.” Regina breathed hotly. Emma’s name rolled off Regina’s tongue as if it was a chant until she exhales in a load, guttural moan and it was enough to push Emma off of the edge. Emma came with a load groan of the brunette’s name.

“Did we just…?” Emma laughed.

“I think we did dear.” Regina chuckled while trying to catch her breath.

“I can’t believe it.” Emma continued to laugh breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“I agree.” Regina said softly.

“I love you; you know that that?”

“I do.” Regina whispered. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

After their impromptu phone sex, Emma and Regina spoke for a few more minutes before Emma fell asleep, Regina still on the line. Regina would die before she admitted she had stayed on the line, just to hear Emma’s deep melodic breathes for a few more moments.

When Emma woke up she was exhausted. But it was a good type of exhausted. Yawning, and wearing nothing but a black tank top and boy shorts, she went down stairs to get breakfast ready for Henry so he could eat before he went to school. Emma was so busy trying to wake herself that she didn’t see the large figure bending down in front of the refrigerator to look at its contents. Emma froze. The figure was way too big to be Henry. It was still somewhat dark outside and Emma was still half asleep; so she didn’t think twice before she grabbed the nearest object and raised it above her head. “Freeze!” She screamed. “Don’t you dare move! I’m armed.” The figure tensed and slowly raised their hands above their head and turned around.

“Henry?” Emma blinked.

“Really Emma?” Henry Senior chuckled. “I know you run a restaurant and all but could you really kill me with a spatula?” Emma eyed the useless kitchen utensil before laying it down in the kitchen top.

“Henry what the hell are you doing here giving me a heart attack?” Emma demanded.

“Sorry.” Henry chuckled not sounding very sorry at all. “I came to check up on you. Wife’s orders.” Emma cocked an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t she want you to be more discreet about that kind of information?”

“Oh yes.” Henry said with a smile. “But I’m here as a double agent you see.”

“Double agent?” It was Emma’s turn to laugh. “You sound like Henry. Little Henry.. I mean… oh you know what I mean.” Henry chuckled and started to take ingredients out of the fridge. “What are you doing?” Emma inquired.

“While I may not be a culinary genius.” Henry flashed a grin over his shoulder. “I do make a mean batch of pancakes.” Emma giggled. “While we eat we can get down to business.”

“Business?” Emma frowned.

“Yep.” Henry nodded. “Operation ‘get Cora to like Emma’. I’m sure my grandson will come up with a better name.” Emma burst into laughter and her face stretched into a beautiful smile.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She grinned as she walked over to the fridge. “Need some help with those pancakes?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

The two Henrys decided to call their elaborate plan for Emma to fall into Cora’s good graces ‘Operation White Dove’. Something about bringing peace to the Mills’ family; Emma felt she had accidently started World War Three. Apparently Henry and his grandson had been cooking up this plan from when they walked out the house on Sunday. By Wednesday morning when the three of them were devouring Henry’s pancakes Emma had been surprised, and almost touched, at how much effort and thought they had put into their plan.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Emma said for the third time, slightly sceptical at the elaborate plan.

“Have faith!” Henry Senior had grinned and clapped her on the back in a fatherly gesture. Emma raised an eyebrow at the old man. Henry Senior sent his grandson a mischievous wink to which Henry responded with a giggle. “Just remember: It is always darkest before dawn.”

“Wait.” Emma put up her hands and eyed the both of them. “Did you just tell me it’s going to get worse before it’s going to get better?” When they nodded Emma groaned. “If I live through this I better win a damned Nobel price or something.”

“Not if but when.” Henry said solemnly. “And you will win Cora’s… not love but… she won’t hate you anymore.”

“Ugh.” Emma groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “This is going to be hard.”

“Do it for mom.” Henry piped up slightly worried at Emma’s forlorn tone. Emma immediately snapped her head up and a determined look entered her green eyes.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded her head. “For Regina.”

* * *

 

And so Emma tried. For the rest of the week and the weekend Emma tried.

On Wednesday Emma sent David to deliver lunch for Cora at her office (because apparently she still works as an advisor at some business corporation because she gets bored at home) only to have David return to the restaurant with napoleon sauce in his hair and food stains on his shirt.

On Thursday Emma personally went to Cora’s office with a bouquet of orchids (Cora’s favourite apparently). Cora was even more intimidating when she was in her element. She commanded her floor of colleagues -servants seemed more appropriate- with terror. When she walked down the passage people ran in the opposite direction. Emma had seen the same reaction to when she visited Regina at the offices. However with Regina people respected her, with Cora people only feared her. Emma had sheepishly gone into Cora’s office and handed her the flowers and a little speech she had made up in her head. In a summarized version it went ‘I love you daughter. I want us to get along. Please don’t kill me.’  
Emma was picking orchids out of her hair for an hour.

On Friday Emma picked Henry up from school and they immediately went to Cora. Emma had hoped having her grandson with her that Cora would think twice before throwing stuff again. However as soon as they walked in Cora accused Emma of being a stalker and if she stepped one inch closer she would file a restraining order. So across the floor Emma had screamed ‘I want to invite you to go to the theatre with us tonight!’ Some awful play was going on but Henry Senior had said that Cora wouldn’t shut up about it so they had bought the last few tickets. Surprisingly Cora had showed up. However she didn’t even look at Emma let alone speak with her. The only time Cora even acknowledged Emma’s existence was when they were walking to their cars and Cora had commented that Emma’s new car ‘a monstrosity on four wheels’.

By Saturday afternoon Emma was counting the seconds until Regina was coming back home. Officially Regina was only due back Tuesday morning but Emma couldn’t stand the distance between them or the constant rejection from Cora. When Regina called in the evenings neither Emma nor either of the Henrys mentioned their plan; Emma figured Cora was too proud to tell her daughter what was going on. Saturday evening ended up with Emma being soaking wet when Cora had turned on the sprinklers when she spotted Emma walking to her front door. Sighing Emma had left the expensive box of imported dark chocolate on the doorstep and walked away. She didn’t see Cora slowly open the door and snatch the chocolates.

Sunday was probably the worst. Emma wasn’t particularly religious but that Sunday she went to church for the first time since one of her foster mothers forced her to go when she was twelve. Cora didn’t seem like the church goer type but everyone seemed to know her. Emma mumbled that she thought being a bitch was against most religions but apparently Cora didn’t get the memo. Emma sat an hour trying not to fall asleep as the preacher went on and on. She didn’t want to be disrespectful to those around her and to the religion but more so than that she really didn’t think Cora would appreciate it. After the long hour Emma and Henry had shuffled out the church. Clearly he wasn’t used to going to church either. Cora eyed them evilly but put on what Emma thought was a smile- she wasn’t sure since she’d never actually seen Cora smile before- and greeted them almost kindly. However when the crowd was out of ear shot Cora had rudely told Emma that she was quickly becoming a grave annoyance and that Emma should stop whatever she was doing before her patience gave out. Cora even threatened to take Henry away from Emma and tell Regina she had done an awful job at looking after him. Emma had gulped when Cora walked away.

Emma was losing hope. All her attempts seemed to make matters worse. On Monday she was tempted to not go at all but Henry’s words stuck in her head. _Do it for mom._ Emma took a breath in. _Do it for Regina._ Emma drove yet again to Cora’s office. The receptionist seemed to plead with Emma for her not to go up. She said Cora was in an awful mood. Emma’s heart sank. _This is not going to end well._ She thought bitterly. But go up she did. She held her head high as she gilded into Cora’s office with fake confidence. Cora’s dark eyes glared angrily at her and Emma knew she had to say something before Cora called security to throw her out of the building. Emma hurriedly placed the small bottle of perfume on Cora’s desk and spoke.

“I hope you have a good day.” Emma said honestly. “You know I’m kinda impressed you’re still working. I knew you were a strong woman but I didn’t know you were this… independent.” _Emma shut up why the hell are you still talking?_ “Regina must be proud to have such a strong and determined woman for a mother. You probably played a part in who Regina is today.” _Good and bad._ But Emma didn’t say that out loud. “I just…” _Emma do not say another word you idiot._ “I do care about Regina a lot and I know it would mean the world to her if you and I could get along.”

For a moment Cora seemed shell shocked at Emma’s words. Her expression was eerily similar to Regina’s when Emma made her speechless. Emma assumed, like Regina, Cora wasn’t used to the situation. But Cora recovered quickly and snarled. “You and I will never get along.  You think stupid gifts and attempts will get me to remotely like you?” Cora gave an evil laugh. “Don’t be stupid girl. I know exactly what you and my husband are up to. And quite frankly it is pathetic; do you truly believe I can be that easily persuaded?”

“No.” Emma shook her head with a slight smile that confused Cora. “But I do believe you can. And I have all the time in the world to do so because Cora,” Emma took a deep breath in before smiling softly at the old woman who was practically a living nightmare, “I am not going anywhere. I plan to be with your daughter for a very long time. And like your daughter I don’t think you are what you seem. Just as someone hurt Regina, someone hurt you. I am going to find out whom and I will fix it.” Cora blinked fast to stop stubborn tears from falling down her cheeks.

“Why?” She finally asked when she had found her voice. For the briefest of moments Cora saw what Regina must see in the blonde. A fiery spirit that cared for others in a way Cora couldn’t understand.

“Because everyone deserves to be happy.” Emma shrugged. “Because Regina deserves to be happy. And I know no matter what she says she won’t be truly happy if the two of you are fighting. Regina cares for you. And because I love Regina I care for you as well.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Cora angrily snapped. Emma smiled and shrugged and turned to leave.

“I guess it doesn’t to you but it does make sense to me. So throw all the tantrums you want. Call however many inspectors you deem necessary and threaten me until your last breath but I am not giving up. I am doing this for Regina.” Before Emma was out the door she said over her shoulder. “And I will do anything for the one I love.”

And so Cora sat there for almost an hour staring at the small bottle of perfume. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had tried so hard to win her approval. Even then it was for their own selfish gain, but Emma did all this for Regina. She didn’t care if Cora liked her not. She only cared if Regina was happy. Cora was baffled beyond words as to why someone would care for another so much. Cora knew she was a horror of a woman and yet here was this blonde more than willing to put up with her. She was even willing to go as far as to help Cora gain a happiness she hadn’t felt in years. Cora shook her head. She just couldn’t understand it.

* * *

 

Regina gritted her teeth. _If this man doesn’t leave me alone Emma is going to have to fly over and bail me out of jail._ Regina suddenly wished she had the ability to produce fireballs so she in incinerate the irritating man who strangely smelled of trees. It wasn’t that the man was unattractive or rude. No in fact he was quite handsome and definitely charming. It was his insistent need to flirt with her. All week Robin Locksley had flirted with her during the environmental conference. At first Regina was flattered but when he didn’t stop Regina felt she was somehow being disloyal.

She hadn’t told Emma of Robin because she didn’t want Emma to feel insecure but a part of Regina wished she had. Emma would know exactly what to say to get the man to leave Regina alone. Regina sighed when Robin leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

“You know,” His British accent rolled. “I doubt I’ve seen a woman as beautiful as you before.” Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Now he’s not even being subtle._ Regina had told Robin that she was in a relationship but when he pressed for details she wasn’t comfortable sharing he took it as a sign that she was really committed to the relationship. When Robin leaned in a little too close and place his hand on her thigh Regina snapped.

“I suggest you remove your hand sir before something _extremely uncomfortable_ happens to it.” The venom in her voice jolted him and he snatched his hand away. “And as I have told you numerous times. I am in a happy and _committed_ relationship. I would appreciate it if you would stop with all the flattery and leave me alone.”

“Ah yes.” Robin rolled his eyes trying to pretend Regina’s threat hadn’t startled him. “But tell me why then, if you are in such a strong relationship, that you won’t even tell me the bloke’s name? Don’t be a tease.” Regina frowned. _Is he drunk?_ She thought honestly. _For this amount of stupidity he has to be drunk._

“The ‘bloke’s name’.” Regina practically seethed. “Is Emma. She is my _girlfriend_ and wouldn’t appreciate your forwardness with your intentions with me. Now if I must say it again I will. Leave me alone.” Regina’s words finally seemed to sink in and Robin slid further away on the airport bench. His eyes widened with disbelief and Regina smirked. _He finally gets it._ Trying to regain some of his dignity Robin got off the seat and mumbled ‘I hope you have a pleasant flight’ before sauntering away with his hands in his pockets. Regina chuckled lightly before checking her watch. _Three more hours._ Regina sighed. Her plane was delayed. By the time she got home her son would be fast asleep. Regina only hoped her love wouldn’t be in the same state

* * *

 

The cab pulled up into the driveway at around one in the morning. Regina tiredly paid the driver what was due and climbed out the car. She clutched her small bag and walked to the front door. Before entering her home and turned her head slowly to the side; only picking up on the addition parked in her driveway now. Regina blinked at the sleek yellow car sitting in her driveway. _What the hell is that?_ Regina blinked and rubbed her eyes. She must be more tired than she thought. The door creaked loudly and she winced at the sound. Placing her briefcase next to the door Regina slid off her high heels. Her feet ached in relief as she locked the door behind and slowly made her way upstairs. She made her way to Henry’s room. Quickly slipping inside she pressed a loving kiss on his forehead and smoothed down his messed her. She smiled gently at her son before a tired yawn took over her features. Regina slowly treaded down the hall to her room. Trying to be as quiet as possible she walked into the room and froze when she saw the lump in her bed. A happy and tender smile played on Regina’s lips as she took in her love softly snoring and snuggling the pillow. Regina chuckled softly and quickly peeled off her business suit and slipped on her silk pyjamas. She hurriedly washed off her make-up and brushed her teeth. By the time she re-entered her room Emma was sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Gina?” She yawned, her voice deep from sleep. Regina grinned and lifted the covers to slide in next to Emma. Regina shivered at how wonderfully warm the bed was.

“Yes my love?” Regina whispered as Emma sleepily wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. They shifted down until Regina was lying on her side, her head comfortably resting in the crook of Emma’s neck.

“You’re home.” Even in her sleepy state Emma was able to smile beautifully at the information. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Regina said softly and kissed the half asleep blonde tenderly on pink lips. Emma smiled against the plump lips and snuggled closer. Regina breathed a content smile and her heart threatened to burst with happiness. Business trips didn’t seem too bad if it meant she could come home to this.

“I made a dinner and bought flowers.” Emma said as she yawned. “But your plane was really delayed.”

“I know.” Regina said regrettably. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Emma kissed her softly. “The flowers are in water and I can always heat up the food.” Regina chuckled and Emma felt it through her whole body. She tightened her hold on Regina. Regina nuzzled closer and the two women fell into a pleasant sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is today's chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They're like the fuel to my writing engine (I don't know if that made sense but you get the gist right?) Please comment and enjoy! :)

Regina rolled out of bed and blinked around her room. She yawned and stretched, waking up her body. She looked over and frowned when she saw the other side of the bed was empty. Shuffling out the room smells of coffee and bacon greeted her. Grinning she glided downstairs to her kitchen.

“You gotta add a little butter.” Emma was telling Henry. “Adds a nice creamy texture.” Henry nodded fixated on Emma’s movements. “Remember: seasoning is your friend.” Henry laughed. Regina walked into the kitchen to find Henry standing next to Emma watching her every move. “It’s important to know how to cook for yourself.” Henry nodded excitedly. Regina crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe. With amusement she watched the pair crack eggs and fry them; Emma would throw seasoning exaggeratedly into the fry pan while Henry made sure the bacon wasn’t burning. “Did you fetch the syrup?” Emma asked plating the eggs.

“Yup.” Henry nodded. “It’s on the table.” As one they turned so that they were now face to face with Regina.

“Shit!”                                                                       

“Mom!” They shouted.

“What is up you Mills going around giving people heart attacks?” Emma demanded her tone teasing and slightly breathless. She clutched her chest and gave Regina the stink eye. Regina chuckled but the air was knocked out of her when Henry launched himself into her arms.

“I missed you!” He exclaimed and hugged his mother tightly.

“I missed you too dear.” Regina smiled down at the boy and gently kissed his forehead. “I see you two have been busy.” Regina said looking at the table of food. “Are there people coming over I don’t know about?” The pair grinned sheepishly.

“We may have gone a little overboard…” Emma laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

“A little?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Okay a lot.” Emma rolled her eyes trying to conceal her blush. Regina smirked at her girlfriend’s adorableness.

“It smells fantastic.” Regina said walking over to the blonde and kissing her. “I bet it tastes even better.” Emma grinned and put the plates on the table.

“Well there’s only way to find out…” Emma said picking up a piece of French toast and lightly drizzling it with syrup. She held it in front of Regina’s mouth and waited. Regina smirked and opened her mouth to receive the food. Regina groaned at the sweetness of the dish and made sure to swirl her tongue around Emma’s fingers.

“Delicious.” Regina grinned. Her smile widened when she saw the lustful look in Emma’s eyes.

“I feel like I saw something I shouldn’t have…” Henry mumbled causing both women to turn scarlet.

“Sorry kid.” Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. “Okay so if the food is good I made it. If it’s bad it’s Henry’s fault.”

“Hey!” Henry said lightly shoving Emma’s shoulder. Emma chuckled and sat down across from Henry. Regina took her spot at the head and shook her head at their antics. The food turned out to be delicious and Emma gracefully informed Regina it was a team effort. During the course of the meal Regina couldn’t help but notice how easily Henry and Emma interacted with each other. They teased and joked around with each other. Henry told Regina how much he enjoyed having Emma around.

“Oh? Should I tell Aunt Kathryn that?” Regina mused.

“No.” Henry said quickly. “She’ll sulk with me!” Both Emma and Regina had laughed at Henry’s desperation and quick explanation saying that ‘Aunt Kathryn was also cool just a different type of cool’. “Did you see Emma’s new car?” Henry excitedly asked.

Emma tensed and laughed nervously. “Yea…. What do you think of it?”

“That yellow beast is your car?” Regina gasped. Both Henry and Emma grimaced.

“Yes…” Emma said slowly. Regina blinked.

“Come see it!” Henry said quickly, grabbing his mother’s hand he dragged her outside. “It’s awesome.” Regina offered a slight reluctance but allowed herself to be pulled outside to look at the car. In the sunlight the car seemed to shine. The car was muscled and large but was sunk low to the ground. Regina could only imagine the obnoxious sound the engine would make. Emma watched in horror as Regina’s mouth dipped lower and lower in a frown. Regina slowly walked around the sleek car and peered through the windows to see the interior. The seats were black leather that seemed slightly uncomfortable. Regina shook her head at Emma’s choice of car until she saw the single item in Emma’s back seat.

Peering to look closer Regina realized it was Henry’s History textbook that he must have left in the car. Suddenly Regina had visions of Emma and Henry excitedly looking at different cars. Emma fetching Henry from school and asking how his day was while they drove home. Emma and Henry laughing and singing along to some song on the radio. Regina found herself smiling. This was the car that replaced her old one that she treasured so much. Regina could only imagine the memories this new car could give her, memories Henry and her. Of them being a family. Regina could look past the pure disdain she felt for the obnoxious car if it made Emma happy. Regina glanced up to see Emma and Henry anxiously waiting for Regina’s opinion of the car. Regina smiled at the both of them and touched the car’s yellow hood.

“I love it.” She said.

* * *

 

For the next week Emma slowly moved in without anyone realizing it. All Emma’s clothes she had packed in her bag for the week had been washed and placed in a drawer Regina had made space for. Emma left her toothbrush at Regina’s and bought a spare for her own apartment. Neither Emma nor Regina thought much of it until it was the Friday a week after Regina’s return when Emma had lost her car keys.

“Did you look underneath the couch?” Regina asked from the kitchen.

“Yes.” Emma sighed and still crawled on all fours to look under the couch. “How the hell…” Emma mumbled when she saw her bunch of keys far under to couch.

A large grunt from the living room stilled Regina’s actions of preparing dinner. Wiping her hands with a dish towel she walked into the living room to find Emma’s rear high in the air. Regina stood transfixed as she stared at Emma’s tight ass. Biting her lip Regina couldn’t help herself as she stepped forward and squeezed on of Emma’s firm cheeks. Emma yelped and whirled around.

“Regina!” She gasped. Regina laughed at the surprised look on Emma’s face and, leaning down, pressed a kiss to her pink lips.

“Sorry.” Regina said sounding not practically sorry. “I couldn’t help myself.” Emma rolled her eyes but kissed Regina on the lips.

“I need your help.” Emma said standing up. “I’m going to lift the couch a bit. Could you reach for my keys?”

“So they were under the couch.” Regina smirked. “And why is it I have to kneel to get them?”

“I’m stronger.” Emma said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want the couch to fall on my head.” Regina’s face fell but she didn’t argue. As Regina kneeled down Emma squatted and picked the couch up. The couch was raised enough so that Regain could easily grab the bundle of keys. As soon as Regina was safely out from under the couch Emma dropped it. “It’s heavier than I thought.” Emma grumbled rubbing her arms a bit. “Thanks sweetheart.” Emma said taking the keys from Regina and kissing her on the cheek. Emma glanced down at her keys. “Oh.”

“What?” Regina asked.

“I still have your house keys.” Emma blushed and cleared her throat. “I’ll uh… here I’ll give them back.” Regina frowned and stilled Emma’s hands.

“Keep them.” Regina said smiling at the blonde.

“What?” Emma asked her eyes wide.

“I want you to keep them.” Regina chuckled as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked away shyly. “I mean… if- if that’s okay…” Emma blinked at her blushing girlfriend.

“Do you know what this means?” Emma whispered.

“Yes.” Regina mumbled looking away from Emma. “You don’t have to knock if you come late from the restaurant?”

“Why would I come here if it was late?” Emma said wanting to hear Regina say it.

“Where else would you go? This is home.” Regina’s eyes widened when she realized she had just referred to her house as Emma’s home. She snapped her head to look at Emma and found the blonde smiling brightly.

 “Miss Mills; are you asking me to move in with you?” Emma asked playfully. Regina blushed and smiled shyly.

“Perhaps…” Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma’s hands rested in Regina’s hips. Looking Regina in the eye Emma said.

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me remember?” Emma said softly. Regina’s breath hitched. She hadn’t lived with someone she loved since Daniel. Regina bit her lip and exhaled slowly.

“Yes.” Regina whispered almost too quietly for Emma to hear. “I’m asking you to move in with me and Henry.” Emma pretended to contemplate her options.

“Hm…” Emma sighed and pursed her lips. Regina rolled her eyes and playfully swatted the back of Emma’s head. Emma laughed and rested her forehead against Regina’s. “I’d love to.” As soon as the words were out of Emma’s mouth Regina crashed their lips together. Emma dropped her keys to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina’s waist. Emma’s tongue lightly stroked Regina’s scar on her top lip and begged Regina for entrance. Regina groaned as Emma’s hot tongue slid against hers. Emma lifted Regina up and placed her lying down on the couch. Emma crawled on top of her and trailed hot wet kisses down her neck. Emma ripped Regina’s shirt off in a frenzy and cupped Regina’s bra clad breasts. Regina groaned and arched into Emma’s touch when her hot mouth kissed the swells her breasts.

“Henry…” Regina said trying to think clearly.

“At a friend’s house.” Emma said around Regina’s perk nipple. Regina chuckled at the thought that Emma knew where Henry was but his own mother had forgotten. Her laughter died when she felt Emma’s hand slip past the waist band of her pants. Regina groaned when talented fingers started to tease her throbbing centre.

“I believe I’m going to like you living here.” Regina moaned lustfully as two of Emma’s fingers thrust in and out of her. Emma laughed and kissed Regina deeply.

“I think I’m going to like it too…” Emma replied.

* * *

 

Henry was spending the weekend at one of his friend’s houses. Saturday Regina and Emma had to work. While Emma was running around ensuring customer satisfaction Regina was stuck in council meetings to discuss year end budgets. When the long meeting had finally come to an end Regina sauntered out the building with a scowl. She hated Saturday council meetings. They were long and unproductive. Regina wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with Emma while drinking a nice glass of red wine. Regina checked her phone for any messages and was excited to see there was a text message from Emma. Her excitement died when she read the message.

**I have some errands to attend to. I’ll spend the night at my apartment. See you tomorrow at around dinner time. Love you.**

Regina frowned. _Errands?_ What errands would cause her to have to spend the evening and whole of Sunday away from home? Regina tried to call Emma but her cell phone was disengaged. Regina’s heart fell. She knew better than to get upset but she was. Regina ended up spending the night curled on the couch wanting some show she really wasn’t that interested in. She sipped her wine miserably. She hated being alone. The house was too large and too quiet. Regina fell asleep on the couch and woke up with a stiff neck.

Around midday after Regina had tried to call Emma again but it was still disengaged she called the restaurant. “SwanTale good day-.”

“Miss Lucas?” Regina asked recognizing the voice.

“Regina?” Ruby asked. “Why are you calling? Want a reservation?”

“No.” Replied Regina. “I was wondering if I could speak with Emma.”

“Emma isn’t here.” Ruby frowned. “I thought she took the day off to be with you?”

“No…” Regina frowned and anger began to build inside her. “Thank you Miss Lucas.” Regina growled and hung up the phone. Grabbing her things Regina stormed to her car and raced to Emma’s apartment. Regina banged against Emma’s door but there was no answer. Regina began to seethe with anger and worry. She tried to call Emma again but there was no answer. Regina groaned in frustration. She had no idea where Emma could be. Suddenly she heard the roar of an obnoxiously familiar car. Regina slowly sauntered out the building to see Emma casually park the car and climb out.

Regina frowned when see noticed Emma was wearing paint stained coveralls. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her cheeks were smeared with cream coloured paint. A pretty woman climbed out the passenger seat also wearing coveralls and laughed at something Emma said. Jealously flared inside Regina. Emma turned to walk towards the building but froze when she saw the infuriated brunette.

“Regina?” Emma frowned. Regina clenched her fists making Emma rushed forward and embrace the other woman.

“Let me go!” Regina demanded which only caused Emma to tighten her hold.

“No.” Emma said firmly. “I don’t know what conclusions you’ve thought up in your head but I doubt I’m going to like any of them.” Regina continued to fight Emma but gave up when Emma showed no signs of letting her go.

“Why did you lie to Ruby?” Regina felt like crying. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Emma winced guiltily and pressed a hard kiss to Regina’s forehead. Emma stepped back and sighed.

“I didn’t answer your calls because after I sent you that text I dropped my phone in a tin of paint.” Emma admitted. “And I lied to Ruby because….” Emma sighed. “Because I have a secret.” Regina blinked at her girlfriend. Emma looked at the woman who had exited her car.

“Regina,” Emma said slowly. “This is Elsa. She’s helping me paint a house. Elsa this is Regina.”

“Oh yea.” Elsa smiled making her blue eyes shine. “Emma never shuts up about you. Nice to finally meet you.” Elsa stepped forward and Regina realized how beautiful the woman was. Her pale blonde hair was braided expertly and hung off her left shoulder. Regina hesitantly shook the woman’s hand.

“I met Elsa and her sister while I was in foster care.” Emma explained and shuffled her feet.

“What secret?” Regina asked stepping away from both women still angry at Emma.

“You see…” Emma grumbled and shuffled her feet again. “Get in the car and I’ll show you.” Regina narrowed her eyes. “Please Regina, trust me.” Regina crossed her arms and stared. Elsa watched helplessly as the couple stared each other down before Regina flung her hands in the air and grumbled her agreement her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Emma.” Elsa said warningly. “Are you sure this will be okay? Given who Regina is?” _Who I am?_ Regina though darkly.

“Of course.” Emma said quickly. “I trust her.” Elsa nodded and offered an almost apologetic smile to Regina.

Elsa climbed into the back of the car when Regina showed no signs of sitting anywhere else but shotgun. Emma nervously started the car after getting what she needed from her apartment. The car ride was silent and tense. Regina frowned when Emma drove in the poorer part of the city and parked in the weed filled driveway of a house that looked like it was falling about. Emma wordlessly got out of the car and waited for Regina to join her.

“Regina…” Emma took a breath in. “What you see here today I want you to see through your own eyes. Please… don’t be the Madam Mayor right now.” Regina frowned at the blonde.

“What do you mean?” Regina irritably demanded. Suddenly the house’s front door opened and an old short woman shuffled out the house. Regina’s eyes widened when she recognized the old woman. She gasped and looked at Emma disbelievingly.

“Nana this is Regina.” Emma said anxiously. “Regina meet Nana. My foster mother.”

“Nice to meet you.” The old woman croaked but Regina couldn’t return the words. “Come inside. You should see the good job Emma and Elsa have been doing in the backyard. Yesterday they even built a jungle gym for the kids!” _Kids?_ Regina looked at Emma.

“I met your family.” Emma said sheepishly. “I guess it’s time you met mine.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's a joke. What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire? Frostbite! Hahaha. Ha. Okay I promise the chapter is better than that joke. If not I blame flu medication I'm on. Okay! Hope you guys enjoy. Please comment and such :) Okay. You can read now.

Regina entered the shabby house followed by an anxious Emma. Regina glanced around the house and was surprised the interior was more pleasant than its exterior. The wooden floors were worn and chipped, the paint was peeling of the sides of the walls and the house let in a cold draft even though the front door was closed. However there were signs of maintenance going on in the old house. A few walls had been scraped bare and a fresh coat of cream coloured paint was drying. The chips in the floorboards had been filled in the small living room and the floor polished. Regina walked a little further in and discovered the cluttered kitchen. Mountains of food and groceries lay across the kitchen counter. Regina saw a few children, maybe around six or seven, packing the food into a fridge that was so new it looked out of place in the old kitchen. When the group of women walked into the kitchen the children hurried to finish their task and ran out the room.

“I apologize for the mess!” Nana chuckled and wobbled into the kitchen. “Emma and Elsa here have taken over.” Emma and Elsa flushed.

“We’ll clean it up!” They defended causing Nana to laugh.

“Yes yes I know.” Nana waved her hand dismissively and eased herself to sit on the kitchen stool. “Now why don’t you make old Nana and this lovely lady a mug of coffee before you finish dismantling my house?” Nana patted the stool next her beckoning Regina to sit beside her. Regina looked at Emma for help but Emma helplessly shrugged and mumbled an ‘I’ll explain everything later’ and made her way to the kettle. While Elsa got the mugs and Emma boiled the water Nana gave Regina the stink eye.

“Well Regina Mills.” Nana stared Regina right in the eye. “Emma here has told me all about you. In fact she doesn’t talk about much else. But by your reaction to when you arrived she hasn’t told you about me now as she?” Emma grimaced at Nana’s disapproving tone and tried to shrink herself to the size of a mouse so she could run away. Regina’s eyes quickly glanced to Emma then back to Nana.

“I can’t say she has.” The old woman nodded letting some grey hair fell into her wrinkled tan face. She brushed it back and Regina noticed the scars on her hand.

“Well that isn’t exactly Emma’s fault.” Nana explained. “Giving you are the Mayor of this city and I’m somewhat of a secret.” Emma silently handed them there mugs of coffee before rocking back and forth on her heels. “Thank you, now off you go. I want my house liveable by nightfall.” Emma gulped and opened her mouth to speak. “I promise not to bite the girl’s head off.” Nana’s bright pale blue eyes shone in amusement. “Elsa take your sister.” Elsa offered an apologetic smile before dragging Emma away by her elbow. Emma’s face was frowning in terror and apprehension. If Regina wasn’t so angry at the blonde she may have gone to comfort her.

When they were alone Nana casually sipped her coffee and peered at Regina under bushy grey eyebrows.  “You’re quite pretty.” Nana commented. Regina blushed slightly and stuttered a thank you. Regina shifted uncomfortably on the stool, unsure of how to behave in front of the mysterious woman. “Emma bought the food.” Nana said sipping her coffee.

“Excuse me?” Regina frowned.

“The groceries, the fridge, the appliances, most of the paint and tools as well.” Nana continued. “Emma bought and paid for all of it.” Regina blinked at the elderly woman. “She pays a week’s worth of food three times a month. Anna and Elsa pay for the other week but they don’t have the money to support us like Emma does. This isn’t compulsory or anything. I didn’t even ask for it but they continue to help the kids and me. Sometimes, if Emma can, she buys the kids presents for Christmas. When times are tough Emma comes and spends the day with them.” Nana sipped her coffee and gave Regina sometime to process the information. “I’m old. I can’t look after all of the kids and support them. You recognized me. Am I in any condition to appeal to the council for welfare grants? Without me most of the kids here would be on the streets or in foster care. Ask Emma, being in the system is one sick way to mess with a kid’s self-worth.”

Regina stared down into her mug and began to feel guilty. She had no idea Emma did any of this, it made sense though. Why while Emma ran a superb high class restaurant she lived in an almost empty apartment in the poorer regions of the city. “I’m telling you this not to make you feel guilty my dear.” Nana reached out and covered Regina’s hand with her own. “I want you to understand how special Emma is and that there is nothing but love and kindness in her heart. She didn’t keep this secret to hurt you. I know for a fact that lying to you upset her greatly. But she did it to protect me.”

“You…” Regina shook her head and laughed slightly. “When I came into office seven years ago you were my biggest problem.” Nana chuckled and withdrew her hand.

“Those were the days.” Nana joked and cleared her throat. “I am innocent, you must believe me.”

“Then why did you run?” Regina pushed. “How did you stay hidden practically under our noses?” The old woman raised her eyebrow, clearly unappreciative of Regina’s Mayoral tone.

“I didn’t run.” Nana calmly sighed. “I had to escape. You would have locked me up without a second thought and my house and kids would have been lost.”

“I would have given you a fair trial.” Regina commented.

“You say that now.” Nana almost laughed. “I suppose looking back I was a bit rash but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight. When Emma came to rescue me in that damned yellow bug of Killian’s-.”

“Wait.” Regina narrowed her eyes. “Emma helped you, a convict, _escape_?”

“I haven’t mentioned that?” Nana shrugged. “Now you know another reason why she didn’t tell you. Emma has a long and whined past. It took her many years to get to where she is today.”

“I am aware of her past with Gold.” Regina said.

“Ah you are aware she had a past with Gold, but you do not know what she had to do for Gold.” Nana sighed. “But that story is hers to tell. She stayed with me until she was seventeen. That was when Gold got his hands on her. I looked after for about… a little over two years. She ran away the first night she arrived.” Nana chuckled. “Don’t underestimate these short old legs. I chased that girl for three blocks before I tackled her down.” Regina’s eyes widened slightly causing Nana to laugh again. “Now look where we are. I can’t seem to get rid of her.” Nana commented fondly. “Besides; the kids adore her.”

“You keep mentioning these kids.” Regina commented suspiciously. “Just how many kids are there?” Suddenly there was a loud crash and both Nana and Regina winced.

“About that….” Nana anxiously said rushing to the backyard. Regina followed close behind and gasped when she saw the sight. About twenty or so children were running up and down the yard screaming in glee while other were playing on a multi-coloured jungle gym. A few of the older children, who had to be in their early teens, were helping Emma and Elsa paint the back wall. They were laughing hysterically at Emma who stepped into a tub of paint and knocked the ladder down.

“It’s not that funny!” Emma shouted at them while trying to tug the paint can off her left foot. “Elsa help me dammit.” Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed and clutched her sides. Regina felt the corners of her mouth curl slightly upwards at Emma’s flushed cheeks and desperate attempts to get the can off of her. Emma exasperated huff and eyed Elsa evilly. “That’s it!” She shouted and tackled Elsa into the puddle of paint caused by Emma’s misstep. Elsa shrieked as cold paint sunk into her clothes and hair.

“Emma!” She growled and shoved a hand full of paint into Emma’s face.

“Why you little…” Emma’s sentence went unfinished when several kids sounded a battle cry and jumped on the pair of women effectively creating a dog pile. “Ah!” The women shrieked as more kids jumped on them. Nana chuckled and shook her head.

“Enough everyone.” Nana announced loudly and immediately everyone froze. As one they looked up to see Nana and Regina watching them. The kids grumbled and slid off of Emma and Elsa. Elsa jumped to her feet and blushed. Emma wobbled up and crossed her arms, trying not to blush and look at Regina. _I can’t believe she saw me like that._ Emma failed at not blushing and a beautiful red glow grew in her cheeks. Regina bit her lip at Emma’s adorableness.

“Emma why are you making such a mess?” Nana demanded.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Emma gasped. “I was on the ladder and was about to climb down when _Jerry.”_ Emma gave a little kid the stink eye. “Bet me I couldn’t jump down. So I did. And… well… the paint can was closer than I had anticipated.”  Regina couldn’t help the bubble of laughter than burst out. Regina covered her mouth with wide eyes when everyone’s eyes turned her.

“Oh you think this is funny?” Nana cocked an eyebrow. “Then you are helping them clear it up.”

“Excuse me?” Regina frowned and behind Nana several kids frantically shook their heads.

“Did you misunderstand me?” Nana pushed and the kids shook their heads faster.

“Uh…no?” Regina said slowly.

“Wonderful!” Nana clapped her hands together. “I’ll be watching my shows. I want my yard and house done by dinner time.” Regina’s mouth hung open and Emma nervously came to her side.

“I’ll get you a spare pair of clothes.” Emma mumbled and Regina could only follow her in a daze. _I am a thirty four year old woman. I am the Mayor of StoryBrooke. Why on earth is this woman to intimidating?_

* * *

 

Hours later just as the sun was about the set Regina collapsed on the worn old sofa in Nana’s sitting room. Her feet and hands were sore from painting and running up and down the house all afternoon. They had managed to clean most of the mess outside and finished painting the wall inside. Regina was amazed at how much endurance Emma had. While Elsa and Regina were running out of steam Emma was still going strong and was even cooking dinner. Elsa shuffled into the room and collapsed beside Regina.

“I don’t think I can move.” Elsa mumbled. “I don’t think I ever want to move again.” Regina huffed and nodded her agreement. Two children came into the sitting room and handed Elsa and Regina glasses of fruit juice. “Thank you.” Elsa said gratefully and chugged the liquid down. Regina smiled at the two young boys. They grinned at her and shyly handed her the glass of orange juice.

“Em’a says dinner’s ready.” One of the boys, Thomas, said.

“It smells good!” The other, Adam, commented. Elsa groaned and reluctantly stood up.

“Food…” Elsa sighed. “I wonder if there’s any chocolate left…” Regina stood up and winced. Her body was already stiff. Regina walked into the kitchen and the smell of beef stew hit her. Her mouth instantly watered at the wonderful smell. The kids lined up by the pot and Nana dished out rice while Emma served the stew. When all the kids had been served a generous amount Regina and Elsa leaped at the food. They made their way back into the sitting room and devoured their meal hungrily. Elsa and Regina moaned their appreciation and laughed at themselves. Emma came slowly into the sitting room holding her plate shyly. Regina watched her girlfriend shuffle her feet. The entire afternoon Regina had been too busy to speak with Emma. While Regina was still upset with the blonde she could understand Emma’s reasons for keeping everything a secret. Regina shifted and patted the seat next to her. Emma’s face flooded with relief as she practically launched herself next to Regina. Elsa laughed and poked Emma’s side with her fork. Emma rolled her eyes and gave Regina a sideways glance.

Regina smiled softly at the blonde and kissed her cheek. “The food is wonderful. As always.” Emma’s smile was practically blinding. They ate their meal in companionable silence until Elsa’s sister Anna arrived to fetch her. Elsa kissed Regina’s cheek goodbye before whispering in her ear. “Emma did it to protect the only mother she’s ever known. She loves you a great deal. Listen to her okay?” Elsa only released Regina after she nodded. After Elsa left the kids went to bed without a fight. Many of them had helped throughout the day and their small bodies were exhausted.

Nana yawned and stretched. “I’m going to bed.” She announced. “Emma lock up before you leave.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma laughed and watched fondly as the old woman ascended the stairs. Regina found herself smiling at the feisty old woman. Regina and Emma were finally left alone. The two women stood beside each other awkwardly before Emma broke the tense silence. “Would you like to sit outside a bit?” Regina nodded and Emma showed Regina where the swings were outside. Emma sat down and push so she was swinging slightly. Regina sat down on the swing next to Emma and stared up at the night sky.

“Regina I-.”

“Emma.” Regina cut her off. “You don’t have to apologize. I…” Regina took a deep breath in. She hated admitting when she was wrong. “I overreacted. I assumed the worst when Ruby told me you had said you were with me. I thought you were keeping something me.”

“Well… I sort of was.” Emma mumbled.

“I could have assumed for years and I would never have guessed you were aiding an escaped convict and running an illegal foster home.” Emma winced and blushed.

“It really does sound horrible when you put it like that.” Emma sighed. Regina smiled slightly.

“Michelle Nanabique.” Regina shook her head. “I signed her off as dead years ago. How on earth did you manage to keep her hidden?”

“Gold.” Emma shrugged. “Nana’s a friend to both of us.”

“I suppose being a friend to a mobster wouldn’t have helped her case.” Regina commented.

“Regina…” Emma started. “Nana didn’t kill that police officer. She wasn’t even driving the damned car! Sure the evidence was against her but who would believe a shady old half blind woman over the police commissioner? I mean he was the guilty one. I know it doesn’t matter now since the commissioner is in jail for a whole bunch of reasons but by the time the court ruled Nana innocent she probably would be sick! A sixty year old woman in jail? Please she would have been eaten alive. And the house sold off to the state. I don’t even want to know what would have happened to the kids who were staying here.” Emma shivered at the thought. “Sure she’s kinda bossy and really grumpy in the mornings but she’s the nicest foster mother I ever had. She cares a lot for these kids. And- and Regina please don’t report this. They’ll lock her up and these kids will go into the system. I- I don’t want that for anyone. Please I-.”

“Emma.” Regina cut her off. “Why would you think I would do that?”

“Because you’re the Mayor?” Emma fiddled with her hands. “I don’t know! I panicked. I haven’t even told Ruby or M&M.” Regina surveyed the woman before stilling Emma’s swing so she could look Emma in the eye.

“You put up with my family. You defended me in front of my mother. You love my son and have the strangest relationship with my father. This is your family Emma. I won’t take them away from you.” Emma’s green eyes widened and she burst into tears. She jumped out of the swing and pulled Regina into her arms. Regina was momentarily surprised before she melted into Emma’s embrace and returned the tight hug.

“I love you Regina.” Emma mumbled into Regina’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you finally met Nana and everyone. It sucked that I couldn’t tell you.” Regina laughed and kissed Emma’s cold nose.

“I’ll keep this secret on two conditions.” Regina said stepping out of Emma’s arms.

“Anything.” Emma promised.

“One: no more secrets.”

“Of course.” Emma nodded solemnly.

“And two, I want to help.” Regina said almost nervously.

“What?” Emma frowned.

“I want to help. I’ll pay for a week’s groceries, some bills; I also want to bring Henry here. He’ll love the kids. We can come together from now on.” Regina watched as Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “You don’t have to do this alone anymore my love. I’m here now.” Emma smiled as tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.

“Now I know what it feels like.” Emma laughed and wiped her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked cupping Emma’s soft cheek and stroking it.

“You’ve made me speechless.” Regina’s plump lips stretched into a breath-taking smile and she leaned forward to press a tender kiss to Emma’s pink lips. Emma smiled against Regina’s lips and deepened the kiss. When they parted Regina laughed and wrinkled her nose.

“You smell like paint.” She said. Emma burst into laughter and kissed Regina again.

“Well I need a shower then don’t I?” Emma grinned devilishly and looked at Regina. “I think you do as well.” Regina smiled lustfully and circled her arms around Emma’s neck.

“How fast do you think your car can get us home?” Regina purred.

“Oh sweetheart.” Emma’s voice deepened with desire. “You have no idea.” She grinned before they met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

“You forgot about me.” Henry mumbling unhappily in the back seat. Both women grimaced at the truth of the statement.

After Emma had broken several speeding laws she and Regina showered together and while they lost themselves in each other they also lost track of time and ended up picking Henry up almost two hours late.

“We didn’t forget about you kid.” Emma said looking at the pouting boy through the rear-view mirror. “We –uh- just got lost?” Henry rolled his eyes and sent her a disbelieving look. Regina turned in her seat and looked at her son.

“Dear we didn’t mean to be so late. We were helping out at one of Emma’s old foster homes and lost track of time.” Regina explained. “Emma promised she would take you there one day. You’ll have fun with the kids.”

“Is this some weird way of telling me your putting me up for adoption?” Henry’s young eyes widened. Emma burst into laughter making Regina send her an angry glare.

“No dear I am not, and never will, be putting you up for adoption.” Regina rubbed his knee in comfort.  “I am really sorry.” Henry looked at his mother before smiling.

“Okay.” Henry said. “But you know what would make me feel better? Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Regina blanched. “It’s the middle of winter!” Henry gave her the puppy eyed look and Regina’s heart melted. “Fine. We’ll get some ice cream.” Regina turned back into her seat and placed her hand in Emma’s above the console where they always held hands when they drove together.

Emma caught Henry’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and grinned. “You’re good kid.” Emma shook her head her heart swelling with love for the young boy. “You’re good.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just fun. Things will get a little more... I don't know.. active? If that makes sense? Anyway! Hope you enjoy :) Please comment! Makes my day when you do.

November had slipped into December and a joyful Christmas buzz had overtaken the city. Mayor Mills was up to her neck in paper work and vaguely wanted to incinerate anyone who dared utter the wrong thing. Even Emma was on edge with corporate businesses planning Christmas lunches. There was one afternoon where Emma had somehow managed to double book the restaurant and refused to send one of the parties home. Emma did not sit for whole day. She was either cooking, or waiting on tables, or dealing with bookings. While Regina could say her offices closed the week before Christmas; Emma’s restaurant ran until Christmas Day.

It had been over a week since Regina met Nana and Regina couldn’t get the old woman’s situation out of her head. Regina decided she would look over Nana’s case and see if there was anything she could do to improve it. Emma’s and Regina’s relationship had improved somewhat but Nana’s words bothered Regina slightly. There was very little Regina actually knew about the events that had actually transpired in her past. While Regina was in no position to push Emma into telling her what happened Regina couldn’t help but wonder what her beautiful blonde had got up to in her younger years.

Regina couldn’t help but think these thoughts as she drove to Emma’s apartment. “Tell again why she lives in this place?” Kathryn muttered eyeing the old building. Regina bit her lip. While Kathryn was her best friend it was Emma’s secret.

“It isn’t that bad an area.” Regina meekly defended. Kathryn grunted and shifted so she was facing the brunette in the driver’s seat.

“I just thought of something.” Kathryn said. “You left you cabinet keys here yesterday right?”

“Correct.” Regina nodded wondering where her friend was going with the conversation.

“But you were stuck in meetings the whole day. The only time you had free had been lunch…” Regina tensed. “And you were supposed to have lunch with me…”

“Kathryn….”

“But you cancelled saying something urgent had come up…”

“I can explain….”

“You ditched me to have lady sex with your girlfriend!” Regina winced as Kathryn shrieked.

“I didn’t ‘ditch’ you.” Regina said.

“No. Ditch isn’t right.” Kathryn nodded. “You betrayed me!”

“Betrayed?” Regina exclaimed.

“What happened to chicks before dicks?” Kathryn frowned. “Wait that doesn’t work… uh…” Kathryn swatted Regina’s arm. “Not cool Reg.” Regina frowned at the nickname and pinched Kathryn’s arm.

“Are you not the one who took me to a club then proceeded to leave me at said club because you found some ‘Greek god’?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “I had to call a cab to get home _after_ I spent two hours looking for you.” Kathryn laughed nervously.

“Eating alone isn’t so bad…”

“Uh-huh.” Regina smirked. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“I thought Emma was moving in with you? Why does she keep the apartment?” Kathryn’s eyes widened. “Oh my god you’re keeping it as some kind of sex dungeon thing aren’t you?” She gasped. “Instead of doing the nasty at your place you’re doing it at hers! Regina I didn’t know you had it in you!” Regina broke out in a bright blush and almost it the brakes.

“Kathryn!” She shrieked.

“What?” Kathryn said innocently. “Was it something I said?” Regina glared at her and parked in front of Emma’s apartment building.

“I’ll have you know Emma’s lease only ends in the beginning of January. It’s practically empty. We just there yesterday because-.”

“Because?” Kathryn smirked at Regina’s growing blush.

“Utter another word and I burn all your presents.” Regina’s grumbled and sauntered across the street. Climbing the stairs to Emma’s apartment Kathryn snickered behind her friend’s back. “You are enjoying this far too much.”

“Me? Never?” Kathryn batted her eye lashes. Regina rolled her eyes and took out Emma’s spare apartment door keys. Regina grumbled when the door wouldn’t open.

“This damned thing is always causing an issue.” Regina growled at the lock. Just then the door opened and a certain blonde restaurant owner was standing in nothing but her underwear. Her hair still wet from a shower.

“Okay.” Kathryn said in shock. “Now I am enjoying this.”

“Emma!”

“Regina!” Emma mimicked her girlfriend’s tone then grinned. “Come on in. Your keys are on the kitchen table by the way.”

“How… you… keys…” Regina said brokenly. Regina’s cheeks went scarlet as she unabashedly stared at her beautiful love’s glistening toned body.

“I saw them on the floor when I came in.” Emma grinned. “Really ‘Gina. You should be more careful.” Emma laughed at the brunette’s dazed expression. “Hi.” Emma greeted warmly to Kathryn.   
“I’m Emma.”

“Yes you are.” Kathryn smirked and shook Emma’s offered hand. “I’m Kathryn. The forgetful brunette’s friend.” Emma chuckled.

“I am not forgetful.” Regina grumbled when she came to her senses.

“Of course not sweetheart.” Emma grinned and kissed Regina’s cheek. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Regina’s told me all about you.”

“All the bad things I hope.” Kathryn grinned devilishly. “Because that is all I ever hear about you.”

“Oh?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t worry darling. It’s the good bad things she tells me.”

“Oh!” Emma laughed and smirked.

“Enough!” Regina shrieked utterly horrified at the conversation that was going on. “I knew something like this was going to happen if I introduced the two of you.”

“So you purposely delayed it?” Kathryn said in mock shock.

“How could you?” Emma added in mock hurt. Regina stared at the two women, a mixture of anger and embarrassment in her eyes. Emma chuckled softly at the look and pressed a sweet kiss to her plump lips. “Don’t worry. There’s no time like the present right? Besides, what better way than to meet your girlfriend’s best friend than in your underwear?” Kathryn laughed and nodded her agreement.

“I’ll admit it is a first.” Kathryn said taking the time to admire Emma’s body. “Damn Regina. You’ve got good taste.”

“Of course I do.” Regina smirked with enough husk in her voice that it made Emma blush. “Not that I’m necessarily complaining… but why are you answering the door in your underwear?” Emma laughed and walked into her kitchen to fetch Regina’s keys.

“Today is hectic at the restaurant.” Emma said handing Regina the keys. “I accidently crashed into Belle when I was walking out the kitchen carrying the soup special.” Regina and Kathryn winced in sympathy making Emma laugh. “So yea. I came here to clean up. I just got out the shower and was about to change when I heard you battling to open the door.”

“Emma!” Regina reprimanded. “What if it wasn’t me? What it if was your landlord or someone from the street?”

“Well they would have enjoyed the show.” Emma shrugged. “I knew it would be you though.” Emma flashed her a bright grin. Kathryn couldn’t help but smirk at how the grin melted Regina’s anger away and made Regina subconsciously smile back.

“You two are adorable.” Kathryn said making both woman turn to her as if they only just remembered she was there. Emma laughed and shivered.

“I forgot that it’s winter.” Emma said. “Do you guys want a drink while I change or…?”

“No.” Regina smiled. “Kathryn and I have a lunch reservation soon.” Regina wouldn’t admit it aloud but she didn’t want her friend and her girlfriend to spend any more time together.

“Would you like to join us?” Kathryn asked keenly aware of what the Mayor was trying to do.

“I’d love to but I’m afraid I can’t.” Emma sighed unhappily. “Ruby will kill me if I ditch her again to spend time with Regina.”

“Ha!” Kathryn waved her finger at Regina and Emma. “So ditchers are attracted to other ditchers ay?” Regina rolled her eyes and shoved Kathryn’s shoved playfully.

“What?” Emma frowned.

“Nothing.” Regina said quickly and stepped forward to kiss Emma goodbye. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Can’t wait.” Emma said smiling. She loved that she could go home to Regina and Henry. “Kathryn.” Emma called when they were almost out the door.

“Yes?” The blonde turned to face Emma.

“I would like to continue our meeting when I’m fully dressed and when Regina isn’t trying to run away.” Kathryn burst out laughing and Regina’s jaw dropped.

“I’d like that.” Emma grinned and they pair of women left the building. Regina grumpily gripped the steering wheel while Kathryn smiled as if someone had given her an early Christmas present.

“One word…” Regina hissed in warning and Kathryn laughed. Kathryn placed a soothing hand on Regina’s tense arm and squeezed.

“I like her.” Kathryn said softly. “She’ll be good for you.” Regina felt herself relax and smiled slightly. In truth she was nervous about Emma meeting Kathryn. Kathryn’s opinion meant a lot to Regina. Regina sent Kathryn a sheepish smile. “But I am going to interrogate her on everything you refuse to tell me. Oh! Does she know you went to space camp?”

“Kathryn!” Regina shrieked. Kathryn’s laughter continued until they reached the café and Regina punched her friend in the gut until the laughter was nothing more than a soft wheeze.

* * *

“Mom how about-.”

“No.”

“But these are-.”

“No.”

“But-.”

“No.” Henry let out an exasperated sigh and put the packet of sugar coated jellies away. Regina cocked an eyebrow at her son and lifted the long list up. “All right. Now we need Brussel sprouts.” Henry’s young eyes widened.

“Yuck!” Henry pulled a funny face. “Mom don’t you want the kids to like you? They’ll call you the evil queen!” Regina pursed her lips. “It’s my first time meeting them. I want them to like me!”

“Vegetables are good for you Henry.” His mother reprimanded.

“Yea so are sweets! They make you feel good inside.”

“Until you have consumed so much you feel horrible and everything that was once inside comes out.” Henry’s face fell and he grumbled something incoherent making Regina smirk in triumph. Regina sighed. “Where is Emma?” Regina asked looking around the long aisle.

“You sent her back when she came carrying a box of chocolates.” Henry grumbled. Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes at her son’s sulky tone. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching wheels and Regina looked up from her son’s pleading eyes to see Emma racing their way with a shopping cart.

“Come with me if you want sugary sweets.” Emma said in her best Terminator voice and posed.

“Emma…” Regina said warningly.

“Quick kid!” Emma said. “Stay with the healthy vegetables _or_ come with me and rot your teeth in the best way.” Henry grinned mischievously and jumped into the cart.

“To the diabetes aisle!”

“To diabetes!” Emma howled and raced away. Regina’s jaw dropped as her son laughed.

“Emma!” Regina shouted after them.

“Mwahahaha.” Regina heard the blonde laugh as raced away. Regina pursed her lips and, deciding to get Emma back later, continued to retrieve the items on her list.

As luck would have it Regina was behind Emma in the checkout line. While Henry grinned at how much sweets and chocolate they had bought Emma was beginning to feel Regina’s gaze. Emma refused to look at Regina and whistled awkwardly as she unpacked her shopping cart. Emma paid for the sugary heart attack while Regina paid for the food that would actually help the kids grow.

They packed Emma’s car in silence and even Henry was beginning to feel nervous when her mother refused to look or speak to either of them. Emma climbed into the car and waited expectantly for Regina’s hand to meet hers in the middle. Regina pretended to fix her already perfect hair. Emma received the message and sadly started the car. The drive to Nana’s home was tense, to Henry and Emma. Meanwhile Regina was enjoying their discomfort. _They should know better than to challenge me._

When they pulled into Nana’s driveway Emma and Henry climb out the car looking like kicked puppies. Regina fought the urge to smile. Emma ran up the walk way and, opening the door, shouted for help. Almost immediately serval children came running out with giant smiles and began pulling the bags of food out of Emma’s trunk. When they spotted the sweets their faces lit up with glee.

“Emma you brought sweets!” A little girl squealed and wrapped her small arms around Emma’s shins. Emma grinned and lifted the girl in her arms.

“I sure did Bianca.” Emma said and kissed the young girl’s cheek. “But it wasn’t just me. Henry helped me as well.” Emma indicated to Henry with her head. “You better thank him as well.” Bianca nodded her head enthusiastically and launched herself into Henry’s arms.

“Thank you Henry!” Henry blinked at the young girl and not knowing what else to do, gave the girl a few pats on the head and awkwardly shifted behind his mother. Regina smiled at his shyness.

“Regina helped to.” Emma said suddenly. “She bought _all_ the food!” The kids’ hoorayed and hugged Regina’s legs and looked up at her with happy eyes.

“Thank you Miss Regina! Emma says you were nice but now we sees you really are!” A young little boy shouted excitedly. Regina’s eyes began to water and Emma sent her a soft look.

“You’re evil.” Regina mumbled when they walked into the old house.

“Me? Evil? Weren’t you the one ignoring us the whole ride here?” Emma raised an eyebrow. Regina looked away guiltily.

“I was upset.” Regina snapped. “You went against my wishes with the sweets.”

“Regina.” Emma said stopping them before they walked into the kitchen. “I respect the way you look after Henry and how he eats but these kids don’t get sweet things. With Christmas going on there’s all kinds of specials on chocolates and sugary goodness. A kid needs some sugary goodness in their life.” Regina sent Emma a disbelievingly look but there was something in Emma’s eyes that made Regina pause.

Realization dawned on Regina. _The reason Emma does so much for these children is because no one did anything for her when she was a child._ It suddenly made sense. The way Emma was almost frantic in her attempts to ensure this old house always had food, working appliances and enough money to pay the bills. Emma grew up where she didn’t know where her next meal was coming from or if she would even have a roof over her head.  

“Emma.” Regina said softly and brought the other woman into her arms. Emma frowned and Regina’s sudden change of heart and hesitantly placed her hands around Regina’s hips. “I wish you would tell me why this all means so much to you.” Regina whispered. “But I respect what you are trying to give the children and I love you all the more for it.”

“Regina.” Emma groaned. “You’re gonna make me go all sappy and then the kids are going to tease me for it.” Regina chuckled and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. She played with the soft curls she found there and stared lovingly into green eyes.

“You’re too cute.” Regina teased. Emma rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Regina. Regina smiled and kissed Emma softly. Emma’s lips moved against Regina’s, deepening the kiss. Regina’s hot tongue slid into Emma’s welcoming mouth and Emma groaned as Regina skilfully sucked on it.

“No!” A croaky old voice shouted in the background. “Not in my house.” A pair of wrinkled hands pushed them apart. “You want to suck face? Do it outside. I don’t care if you’re grown women. I sent Lucas to sit in the snow when I caught him with Stacey. Do not think I won’t do the same to you.” Nana crossed her arms and the blushing women. “Am I understood?”

“Yes Nana.” Regina and Emma sheepishly replied.

“Wonderful!” Nana clapped her hands together and smiled. “Thank you for the food my darlings. Let’s see what we can cook up for dinner.” Nana wobbled on in front of them and entered the kitchen.

“She really is a special woman.” Regina laughed. Emma chuckled and pressed a kiss to Regina’s plump lips.

“Much like another woman in my life.” Emma said as she slipped her hand into Regina’s. Regina smiled and was about to say something in return when they heard Nana shriek.

“Another one! Honestly haven’t people heard of condoms? Okay son. What’s your name? Ole Nana will look after you now.”

“Mom!” Henry shouted sounding worried. “You said you’d never give me up! I’m sorry about the sweets okay! I won’t eat any!”

It was a long time before Regina could say anything because the look of horror on her son’s face made her laugh until her sides burned and sound was no longer coming out her mouth. Regina imagined she looked like a retarded seal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the really sweet comments :) Turned an upset mood into a better one. Hope you guys enjoy!

“She’s scary Emma.” David groaned and crossed his arms. “I’m tired of washing food bits out of my hair.”

“Man up David.” Emma rolled her eyes. “It isn’t that bad.”

“Why don’t you go?” David shot back.

“Because I have more hair and it takes a lot of shampoo to clean it.” Emma said. “It’s economical that you go.”

“Economical?” David exclaimed. “Last night I had a nightmare of food attacking me!”

“I went yesterday.” Emma reasoned. “It’s your turn.”

“I politely decline.” David said.

“And I impolitely say that you go or I am making you wash the dishes.” Emma crossed her arms.

“Did you get the food thrown into your face yesterday?” David pouted.

“…Maybe.” Emma sighed. If she was honest Cora had been slightly nicer. Instead of chucking the food at her she merely… threw it softly. It didn’t have the venom it used to. Emma had been secretly giving Cora gifts and lunch for a little over two weeks now with very little progress actually being made.

“Emma…” David pleaded.

“I will babysit Neal for the next three months if you go today.” Emma pleaded in return. She knew David had been going through torture delivering Emma’s gifts but Kathryn was meeting Emma for drinks in a few minutes and she couldn’t go to Cora herself. David narrowed his eyes.

“Fine.” He sighed. Emma grinned and quickly hugged him.

“You are awesome.” Emma said. David rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to fetch Cora’s order. Emma snapped her fingers when she remembered the package in her boot. She quickly ran out and retrieved it before David could leave.

“What’s this?” David frowned looking at the brightly wrapped gift. “Christmas is a two weeks away.”

“I know but I saw it and I thought Cora would like it.” Emma shrugged. “It’s a small tear drop topaz necklace. I remember Henry telling me she liked the colour blue.”

“You are trying way too hard for her to like you.” David lifted an eyebrow.

“I want her to spend Christmas with Regina.” Emma shrugged. “I want them to be a family. Regina hasn’t spoken with her mother in weeks since they fought. I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“It’s not your fault she’s a crazed maniac.” David muttered eyeing the gift.

“It doesn’t matter.” Emma sighed. “No one is born that angry. Anyway you better get going.” David huffed and climbed into the delivery truck.

“Wish me luck.” David muttered and started the van. Emma chuckled and spotted a certain blonde standing by the restaurant’s doors.

“Kathryn.” Emma friendly greeted. Kathryn burst into a bright smile and kissed Emma’s cheek in greeting.

“Hello Emma.” Kathryn said as Emma led her to the bar. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“I meant what I said when I wanted to extend our meeting.” Emma replied. “I had to keep this a secret from Regina though. She winces every time I mention wanting to invite you over.” Kathryn chuckled and placed her belongings on the bar’s counter.

“I wish I could say I didn’t know why she is so nervous but… I do.” Kathryn smirked. Emma cocked an eyebrow.

“Care to elaborate?” Emma asked. Graham came over to them with a charming smile.

“What can I get you ladies?” He asked.

“Two house specials.” Emma replied and turned to Kathryn. “It’s awesome and on me.” Kathryn smiled gratefully.

“Coming right up.” Graham said.

“How are you?” Emma asked politely as they waited for their drinks.

“Exhausted!” Kathryn laughed. “I’m the CEO of Enchanted Corp.” Emma’s eyes widened.

“I’m impressed.” She admitted. “I didn’t have you pegged as the corporate type. I figured lawyer or something.” Kathryn smiled.

“You’d be surprised how many people say that.” She shrugged. “I’m too hot headed to be a lawyer.” Emma chuckled. 

“What did you say to get out of lunch with Regina? I know you guys eat together every day.” Emma asked. Kathryn grinned wickedly.

“I told her I was meeting with a corporate rival and would you like to know what she said?”

“What?” Emma asked returning Kathryn’s grin.

“She told me, and I quote, ‘be ruthless.’” Kathryn smirked. “And I plan to be.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Emma laughed. Graham returned with the drinks and Emma sipped hers slowly and eyed Regina’s best friend. Emma felt Kathryn meant a lot to Regina. Meeting Kathryn was the equivalent to meeting Regina’s parents. Kathryn sipped her drink and groaned.

“This is heavenly.” Kathryn said making Emma smile.

“SwanTale is the best in the city.” Emma shrugged. “Or so I’ve read.”

“How modest.” Kathryn quirked. Emma smiled. “Now I have to ask: What is your intention with my little girl?” Kathryn asked seriously.

“Little girl?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me.” Kathryn said not playing around. Emma found herself trying not to laugh at Kathryn’s serious expression. She sobered up and sipped her drink.

“To love her.” Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled a little. “And Henry. Whole heartedly.” Kathryn seemed to approve of her answer and nodded.

“That’s great and all but Regina needs a little more than love.” Emma frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m assuming Regina told you about Daniel?” When Emma nodded Kathryn continued. “Regina was… in a bad place after that. I think Henry was her saving grace. When he was born she could move on a little. She wasn’t alone anymore. But she didn’t date for a long time. Her mother and Daniel made her build this horrific wall around her heart. After Daniel died she cut herself off from her family, even me. She’s got better over the years but it’s still a sensitive topic.”

“I know.” Emma nodded. “It took her some time to talk to me about it.”

“You see that’s the thing.” Kathryn smiled gently. “It took Regina months, almost a year for her to talk to me about it. And yet you two have been dating for what? A month and a half?” Kathryn shook her head. “I haven’t seen her so happy in years. Since Henry was born.” Emma smiled at that. “But I’m worried.”

“Why?” Emma frowned.

“Regina is happy, she’s in love. And I am so happy for that. However I fear the day it may end.” Kathryn let out slowly.

“End?” Emma’s frown deepened. “Why would it end?

“You tell me.” Kathryn lent back into her seat. “Right now you guys are in the honeymoon phase. I mean you guys are moving in together already! Isn’t that a little fast?”

“I don’t think so.” Emma shrugged. “I’m well aware to some it seems a bit rash but I love Regina and Henry. When I’m not with I want to be and when I am with them nothing else exists.” Emma looked Kathryn in the eye. “It won’t end. I won’t let it.”

“Oh?” Kathryn cocked an eyebrow. “How far are you willing to take it?” Emma smiled, knowing exactly what Kathryn was implying.

“It’s a little early to do it now but we are adults. I know I haven’t loved someone like I love Regina.” Emma said gently. “So I do have a ring in mind.” Kathryn grinned.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kathryn patted Emma’s shoulder. “You have a long way to gain Regina’s mother’s favour but you have mine.” Emma smiled.

“That’s a relief. Maybe now Regina will calm down when I mention your name.” Kathryn laughed.

“Emma!” Emma jumped and turned to see a pale and shocked looking David.

“David.” Emma said jumping to her feet and rushing to the man. “What’s wrong? Oh god what did she do? Do you need to go the hospital?” David laughed nervously.

“No.” He shook his head. “She… she thanked me.”

“What?” Emma gasped in disbelief. “She didn’t throw the food at you?”

“No.” David said. “Well almost. When I handed her the food I told her you bought her something. She snatched it away and… I think she liked it.”

“What makes you think that?” Emma asked giddily.

“She got really quiet and smiled a little when she put it on.”

“She put the necklace on?” Emma exclaimed.

“Yes!” David laughed. “She told me to thank you and tell you she wants to invite you for dinner tomorrow night.”

“That’s aweso- wait. Just me?” Emma asked slowly.

“…Yes…” David sighed. “She said to meet her at her office at five sharp.”

“I don’t know whether to take this as a good thing or a really bad I’m-going-to-die thing.” Emma blinked. David laughed nervously.

“I don’t know either. I’m still a little shocked I walked out without steak on my shirt.” Emma laughed shakily and rubbed her neck.

“Emma?” Kathryn called walking up to them. “Is something wrong?” Emma turned to Kathryn with wide eyes.

“Does Cora fear prison?” Emma asked seriously. “Never mind she would probably take over the place and have a hundred convict prisoners as her minions…”

“What are you talking about?” Kathryn frowned.

“Cora invited me to dinner tomorrow night. Just me.” Emma answered. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Run.” Kathryn said. “Run right now.”

“Oh god.” Emma exclaimed and rubbed her face. “I am so screwed.”

“Why would she invite you? I thought Regina wasn’t speaking with Cora?” Kathryn frowned.

“She isn’t.” Emma sighed. “But I may have been trying to ‘woo’ her to like me so she’d spend Christmas with Regina.” Kathryn looked at Emma in disbelief.

“You really must love her.” Kathryn eventually said. Emma laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t think I can decline.” Emma joked.

“You can’t.” Kathryn said seriously.

“Any tips?” Emma asked desperately.

“Yeah.” Kathryn patted Emma on the arm. “Run.”

* * *

 

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. She rubbed her tired eyes and closed her laptop. Collecting her belongings she flicked her office lights off and walked out of the empty building. Exhausted she hurriedly made her way to her silver Mercedes Benz to escape the bitter cold. Starting the engine and turning on the heat Regina eyed the time. She sighed when the clock read that it was twenty to twelve. _At least it’s not midnight._ Regina thought bitterly.

As she drove home Regina thought about her long day. Numerous meetings were piled one after the other. Everyone wanted to finish business before Christmas. Regina had spent hours ensuring the city was safely prepared for the holidays. In her free time Regina planned the surprise for Nana and the children. Regina smiled at how happy it would make them. Regina turned into her street and was surprised to see the light in her room was still on. _Is Emma still awake?_ Regina smiled at the thought that the blonde had stayed up waiting for her. _Coming home to the woman I love… is there anything greater? Perhaps… but it’s a little early for that._

She parked and quietly entered the quiet dark house. She slipped into Henry’s room and softly kissed her son’s forehead before she left the room. She tiredly entered the master bedroom and found Emma reading a comic book. Regina chuckled at the sight. Emma looked up and burst into a bright smile.

“Hey ‘Gina.” Emma said climbing out of bed. “You’re home pretty late.”

“I’m sorry.” Regina sighed contently as she stepped into Emma’s welcoming embrace. “Today was really busy.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Emma smiled at kissed Regina tenderly. “You look exhausted.”

“I am.” Regina said nuzzling her face into Emma’s arm neck. “My neck is killing me.” Emma tightened her arms around Regina.

“Get in your pyjama’s.” Emma ordered and helped undress Regina. Regina tiredly went through the motions, grateful for when Emma helped her move her exhausted limbs. Emma removed Regina’s make up while Regina brushed her teeth. Regina chuckled at the look of concentration on Emma’s face.

“It’s difficult.” Emma mumbled. “Your toothbrush is in the way.” Regina smiled as Emma guided her to the bed and lifted the covers for her. “Lie on your stomach and take off your top.”

“Why? I’m tired.” Regina lifted an eyebrow.

“Just do it.” Emma ordered. “Please.” She added when Regina didn’t move. Regina smirked and did as she was told. When Regina was lying half naked on her stomach she yelped when suddenly Emma threw her leg over Regina’s hips so she was effectively straddling her from behind.

“Relax.” Emma said softly and began massaging Regina’s neck and back. Regina instantly moaned with pleasure as Emma worked on her tense muscles. Emma smirked and continued to rub her love’s tanned back. Regina let out a soft groan when Emma met a particularly tense muscle. Emma increased the pressure and Regina’s groan got louder. Eventually the knot loosened and Regina relaxed. Emma continued to gently massage Regina’s neck and back until Regina was softly snoring.

Laughing softly Emma climbed off of Regina’s back and slipped in next to her. Regina instinctively snuggled closer and draped an arm possessively over her abdomen. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and buried her face into Regina’s soft hair.

“Hey Regina?” Emma whispered. “What would you say if I said I didn’t want to ever leave you?” Regina nuzzled her face into Emma’s chest. “A lot of people kicked me out of their lives. I was tossed aside and forgotten about. Not many people loved me. But you love me. Regina…Would you let me marry you?”

But Regina’s soft and melodic snoring was Emma’s only answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it took me longer than usual to update this but I start exams this week and I am literally a bundle of over stressed nerves. I won't be able to update again in a while but I'll try as best as I can. Same goes for my other fic 'Have a little hope'. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

Emma played with the scrambled eggs on her plate. Keeping her head low she surveyed the other participants of the breakfast table. Henry was grinning at his mother and Regina was smirking at him. They were joking about something but Emma wasn’t paying attention. Cora’s dinner invitation weighed heavily on her chest. She knew better than to lie to Regina but Emma didn’t know how Regina would react. Emma sighed and pushed her food away.

“Emma?” Regina frowned and reached for Emma’s hand. “Is something the matter my love? It’s unlike you not to shovel your food down as if it’s going to run away.” Emma laughed a little and squeezed Regina’s hand in assurance.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Emma said but winced when Regina sent her a disbelieving frown. “Okay, okay.” Emma took a breath in. “Your mother invited me over for dinner tonight.” Silence descended onto the table. “Just… me.” Emma added. Regina blinked at her and Henry’s mouth fell open.

“What do you mean she invited you for dinner?” Regina demanded her voice louder than Regina meant it to be. “Why would she do that?” Henry’s eyes widened as he stared at Emma and Emma stared back at him. Regina looked between the two and scowled. “What have you two done?”

“It’s not like that!” The two immediately defended themselves.

“It’s Operation White Dove!” Henry said.

“What on earth is that?” Regina’s tone was getting angrier by the second.

“I may have been trying to win her over…” Emma said trying to direct her girlfriend’s anger away from her son.

“What?” Regina shrieked. “Why would you do that!” Emma winced.

“Mom…” Henry tried to calm his mother down.

“You went behind my back doing who knows what with my mother when I distinctly told you I didn’t want to have any contact with her!” Regina roughly stood up. Emma sent Henry a sad smile.

“Regina!” Emma said calling after her when Regina stormed out of the kitchen. “Please listen to me!”

“What happened to no secrets?” Regina whirled around when they were standing in her study. “How long have you been lying to me?”

“I haven’t been lying to you.” Emma said desperately. She could see the anger in Regina’s dark chocolate eyes.

“You’ve kept this a secret from me!” Regina screamed. “Why would you do this?” Regina demanded. Before Emma could answer Regina started shouting. “Why didn’t you tell me? Do you have any idea what my mother could do to you!” Emma stood bewildered as Regina lashed out at her. “She’ll destroy you Emma! She will make you-.” Regina froze mid-sentence and looked away. Angry hurt tears stinging her eyes.

“She’ll make me not love you?” Emma whispered as she stood a few steps away from Regina. “Is that what you’re so afraid of?” Regina pursed her lips refusing to look at Emma. “Oh sweetheart.” Emma sighed and took a step closer to her but stayed where she was when Regina took a step back. Emma sighed and rubbed her temples.

“She’s your mother Regina.” Emma said softly.

“A fact I am well aware of.” Regina snapped.

“I wanted to spend Christmas together.” Emma said.

“We can!” Regina snarled. “I just don’t see why you want my mother to be there!”

“You will regret if she isn’t.” Emma. “I don’t want you to regret something like that, especially because of me.”

“She’s the one who is at fault here!” Regina shrieked. “She is the one who said all those horrible things about you and yet you’ve been trying to _win her over_?” Regina threw her hands up in the air. “Why Emma?”

“Because I wanted to spend Christmas together…. As a family.” Emma mumbled shuffling from one foot to the other.

“We are a family Emma!” Regina shouted completely missing Emma’s point. “Henry, me and you. We’re a family.”

“No.” Emma sighed. “You can’t exclude your parents because you are fighting with your mother.”

“She’s a monster Emma!”

“She’s your mother.” Emma’s firm tone stilled Regina for a moment. “And no matter what you say I know you love her and that this fighting is hurting you both and I refuse to be the cause of it a minute longer.”

“Emma…”

“No Regina.” Emma said crossing her arms as she fought to keep the tears back. “I didn’t have a mother. I didn’t have family Christmases. While you don’t know what you’re throwing away I do. I know what it’s like to watch the snow fall on Christmas day and not have anyone to play with. I know what it’s like to sit around in an empty room wishing you were with your family. You told me once you couldn’t leave your family. Here I am trying to make sure you don’t have to do that and you yell at me?” Emma shook her head and took a calming breath in.

“I love you Regina. I really do. Nothing your mother can do will stop me from loving you. I just wish you would get that through your stubborn head.” Emma smiled softly at her love. “I am going to have dinner with your mother. Because, believe it or not, I think I finally broke through her walls. I want to make you happy Regina. And I know you fighting with your mother is making you unhappy.” Emma quickly walked up to Regina and kissed her forehead. “I have to go to the restaurant. Call me later when you’ve calmed down okay? And don’t be angry with Henry. He was just trying to help.”

With that Emma shuffled out the room looking like a lost puppy. “See you later kid.” Regina heard Emma say goodbye to Henry. Henry gave Emma a tight hug before she walked out the door. Regina stood frozen in her spot until she heard the roar of Emma’s car leaving the driveway. Slowly Regina went the window to watch the powerful yellow car race down the road. Regina heard her son come behind her and lightly wrap his arms around her wait.

“I’m sorry mom.” Henry mumbled into her grey dress. Regina felt her anger diminish completely. “I just wanted to help. Emma’s been trying really hard to get grandma to like her. We even went to church!”

“What?” Regina gasped slightly.

“Yea! And Emma’s been buying grandma gifts and giving her lunch every day.” Henry stepped back to look his mother in the eye. “She wanted to give up when grandma kept throwing her food at her but she kept going. For you. Everything she did was for you mom.” Regina felt herself sag against the wall as she stared at her son.

“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” Regina said shaking her head.

“In this case?” Henry said lightly shrugging his shoulders. “You’re the biggest idiot in the world.” Regina would have reprimanded her son; if what he said wasn’t so painstakingly true.

* * *

 

Emma smiled at her customer and wished them a good day as the exited SwanTale. When they were out of sight Emma’s smile vanished and she sighed. She wished she hadn’t left Regina the way she did but Emma didn’t know what else to do.

Emma rubbed her aching head. Regina hadn’t called her. Her hasty exit had been hours ago and as each second passed Emma found herself growing more anxious. She had called Cora to tell her she would meet her for dinner. Cora had been somewhat friendly and it put Emma on edge. She didn’t know what to expect for tonight.

As the day went on Emma had still not heard from Regina. Emma refused to call her not matter how much she wanted to. By the end of the day she was feeling depressed. Ruby tried to joke with Emma, to tease her and make her smile but nothing worked.

“Emma.” Ruby called as the blonde was about to leave to get changed for dinner.

“Yes?” Emma asked weakly. Ruby pulled Emma into her arms and held her tightly.

“You’re an amazing and wonderful person.” Ruby whispered into her friend’s ear. “Regina loves you and Cora _will_ love you. You have that Swan charm!” Ruby squeezed Emma’s shoulders and stepped back. “You’re going to be okay.” Emma smiled gratefully and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s cheek.

“Thank you Rubes.” Emma said softly.

“It’ll go great. You’ll see.” Ruby smiled and walked Emma to her car. Emma gripped the steering wheel with both hands the whole drive home. _Home._ Emma prayed it was still her home. Cold dread filled Emma when she saw Regina’s car in the driveway. Emma had secretly hoped the brunette would still be at work by the time she returned to change.

Parking her car Emma anxiously entered the large house. “Regina?” Emma called. “Henry?” When no one answered Emma climbed the stairs. “Regina?” Emma called again and slowly stuck her head inside their shared bedroom. She found the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into oblivion.

“Regina?” Emma said softly as she entered the room and walked up the other woman.

“Emma.” Regina said slightly startled. She stood abruptly and clasped her hands in front of her. “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“I called you.” Emma said. “You must have been lost in thought.”

“I was.” Regina nodded and swallowed. She looked at Emma and Emma gasped at the pure sorrow in Regina’s dark eyes. “Emma I need to apologize.”

“Regina I…”

“No.” Regina helped up a hand. “Please, allow me to go first. Once again you knew what I was thinking without me saying. You were aware of my thoughts concerning my mother before I was. The fact that you went as far as to shower my mother with gifts… it still keeps me at a loss for words.”

“How did you know?”

“Henry told me.” Regina shrugged. “Both of the Henrys told me actually. And both Henrys informed me of how much of an idiot I was being.” Emma chuckled lightly and Regina couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sound. “And I agree with them. I was being an idiot. I overreacted so much that it blinded me from seeing the extent you went to for me. For my family.”

“Regina.” Emma said walking closer to Regina and lightly placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn’t mean to lie or keep secrets.”

“I know that now.” Regina nodded and looked into Emma’s gentle eyes. “Sometimes Emma when I think about how much you’ve done for me I can’t help but wonder if you’re going to wake up one day and regret it all.” Emma tightened her hold on Regina’s shoulders before one hand went to cup Regina’s cheek.

“You are worth it all.” Emma said softly. “You are worth everything. You’ve given me a home Regina. You’ve given me a family. I would do it all again if it meant I would have you. I love you Regina.” Regina smiled at Emma before they met in a tender kiss.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call.” Regina mumbled against Emma’s pink lips. “I was busy talking my mother into letting me join you two tonight.”

“Join us?” Emma leant back, hope shining in her eyes.

“Yes.” Regina said stroking Emma’s bottom lip with her thumb. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“God no.” Emma said before she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. “What did she say?” She asked when they broke apart for air.

“She was against it at first but then thought it was a wonderful idea.” Regina moaned as Emma latched on her pulse point and began to suck deliciously. “I can’t help but be worried at that.” Regina admitted. Emma chuckled against Regina’s neck and kissed the soft skin before she stepped back.

“I don’t care what she does.” Emma grinned. “I’m just happy you’re going to be there with me.” Regina laughed and looped her arms around Emma’s neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Emma asked as Regina stared into her eyes and absentmindedly stroked the back of Emma’s neck.

“You.” Regina admitted softly. “You and how you keep surprising me.” Emma grinned.

“What can I say, I like keeping you on your toes.” Regina laughed and shook her head.

“That you do my dear.” Regina captured Emma’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked as her hands travelled to cup Regina’s tight ass.

“My father is watching him.” Regina gasped when Emma’s hands squeezed. “Apparently it’s to be a girls’ night out.”

“How much time do we have before we have to leave?” Emma asked as she trailed hot open mouthed kisses up Regina’s neck.

“Enough.” Regina grinned wickedly. Emma returned her girlfriend’s grin and playfully pushed her down onto the bed. Crawling over the brunette’s body Emma crashed their lips together as hands grabbed Regina’s perfect breasts.

“We don’t want to be late.” Emma whispered hotly into Regina’s ear as her hands dipped under the other woman’s grey dress.

“Then you better hurry up.” Regina hissed when Emma cupped her soaking sex.

“Yes your majesty.” Emma teased and swallowed Regina’s moan when her fingers began to thrust inside of her.

* * *

 

“We’re going to be late!” Regina gasped as they ran out the house.

“Not if I can help it.” Emma growled and jumped into the car. Regina was barely seated before Emma was pulling out of the driveway.

“Do I look okay?” Regina asked her eyes wide.

“Okay?” Emma frowned. “You look fucking stunning!” It wasn’t a lie. Regina sported a tight purple dress that showed off her gorgeous curves and made her look like a queen. Her hair and make-up was immaculate.

“Language!” Regina laughed but leant over to kiss Emma on the cheek. “And you don’t look so bad yourself.” Regina bit her lip as her eyes raked down Emma’s soft cream blouse and tight black slacks. Emma grinned at the lustful look and held out her hand for Regina to hold.

Regina didn’t think twice about lacing their hands together. They settled into comfortable silence and Regina absentmindedly stroked circles on Emma’s knuckles. Regina smiled when she realized she loved driving with Emma because she was able to hold her hand like this. Her heart swelled with love when she thought of Emma and everything the younger woman had done for her.

“I love you.” Regina said suddenly. Emma quickly looked at Regina before her eyes returned to the road.

“I love you too.” Emma smiled.

* * *

 

They weren’t late. In fact they were perfectly on time. To the second.

Regina let out a relieved sighed and gripped Emma’s hand tightly as they walked to her mother’s office building. Emma squeezed her hand and sent her a reassuring smile but Regina could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Cora was waiting outside the building for them. When the old woman spotted them she split into an uncharacteristic grin. “Ah wonderful!” She exclaimed. “I’m glad to see you can be punctual. We’ll take my car. I have a driver waiting for us.” Regina gaped at her mother’s cheery greeting.

“Mother?” Regina blinked. Cora smiled at her daughter and stepped forward to kiss her on both cheeks.

“You look wonderful dear.” Cora said and turned to Emma. She politely nodded her head. “As do you my dear. Now, shall we go? I have a reservation at Wonderlands.” Emma’s mouth fell open.

“That’s the best restaurant in the city! It’s practically my inspiration.”

“I thought so.” Cora laughed. _Laughed._ And indicated for them to follow her. “I asked the owner, Mister Jefferson, if he would be so kind as to show you around.”

“Really?” Emma squalled. “That’d be awesome!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Cora smiled and looped her arm through Emma’s. _This isn’t my mother._ Regina thought. _This is a woman who looks like my mother._ When Cora began to chat with Emma and ask her how her restaurant was faring Regina began to question her sanity. _She must be high. She must have taken something to be this… human._

“You’re wearing the necklace.” Emma grinned.

“I am.” Cora smiled up at Emma.

“Necklace?” Regina frowned and turned to see a beautiful tear drop necklace. _Topaz. My mother’s favourite colour._ Regina looked at Emma in disbelief.

“It looks wonderful on you.” Emma smiled at the old woman. _I think I’m going crazy._ Regina shook her head. _This isn’t possible. They’re getting along!_ Regina narrowed her eyes. _She has to be up to something._

“Thank you.” Cora said and smiled at her daughter. Regina tensed as she saw the care and happiness in her mother’s eyes. “I want to be clear of my intention for tonight.” Cora began. _Here we go._ Regina thought and felt her guard go up. “I want this dinner to be my apology for my behaviour all those weeks ago as well as my thanks for all Miss Swan has done.” Regina cocked her head to the side at her mother’s honest words.

“What _exactly_ had Emma done?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. Both women chuckled and Emma squeezed Regina’s hand to comfort her tense girlfriend.

“I’ll tell you over dinner.” Her mother smiled at her daughter. “But I’ll tell you one thing my dear daughter. I like this one.”

 _Well._ Regina froze mid step and stared at her mother. _Out of all the scenarios I had thought up my mother’s acceptance was not one of them._ Regina looked away from her smirking mother to see Emma smiling widely at her.

“You see.” Emma grinned and kissed Regina on the nose. “It’s going to be okay. Stop overthinking. I’m _definitely_ not going anywhere now.” Regina laughed nervously and buried her head into Emma’s shoulder.

_I need to buy that damned ring._

The thought hung in the air but neither woman knew who thought it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda realized there might be only four or five chapters left of this story and that makes me a little sad. So tell me what you guys think and what you'd like to see :) This story is for all you wonderful people!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the delay but here is the newest chapter :) I am supposed to be studying but everything is starting to look and sound the same so I decided to procrastinate! But you don't mind right? Anyway! Thank you for all the well wishes! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

A small adoring smile adorned Regina’s face, lighting it up beautifully. The brunette watched, amused, at her love as she followed close behind Jefferson; never missing a word the man said. Emma’s green eyes were bright with wonder as she took in the restaurant around her. Childlike happiness emanated from her giddy form. When she made eye contact with Regina from across the restaurant a breath taking smile blossomed from both women as words of love and devotion went unsaid.

Jefferson excitedly called Emma over to kitchen. Emma blew Regina a kiss before practically skipping to Jefferson. Regina chuckled softly at her giddy girlfriend. Chewing on her lip Regina subconsciously traced the rim of her wine glass; wishing nothing more in the world than for Emma to be in her arms at that moment. Feeling eyes on her Regina turned her head slightly to the left to see her mother watching her. There was no condescending gaze, no malicious sneer. Cora was simply watching her daughter with a soft look Regina hadn’t seen since childhood.

“This woman,” Cora said quietly as she sipped her red wine. “She makes you happy.” It wasn’t a question. “I haven’t seen you smile like that since… well since Daniel.” Regina froze. Pursing her lips she straightened in her seat to face her mother more fully. “I’m surprised.”

“Surprised?” Regina couldn’t stop the venom that trickled into her voice. “Surprised she is a woman? Or are you perhaps surprised I would find someone to love me, and for me to love them in return?”

“The fact that she is a woman does not surprise me nor does it bother me that much. You always did have a soft spot for blondes. Need I remind you of the incident where I caught you with… oh what was her name? Mallory? Malif-something?” Cora uncharacteristically shrugged. “I’m afraid the latter is more correct.”

“Of course,” Regina’s cheeks lightly blushed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Have you cornered me alone to tell me yet again of your disapproval?” This was the moment Regina had anxiously waited for. Since the moment they entered the restaurant Jefferson had whisked Emma away and mother and daughter had sat in awkward silence. Regina was somewhat surprised it took her mother so long to say something.

“Oh my dear.” Cora sighed and set her now empty glass gently on the table. “I do believe I owe you, and Emma, an apology.”

“An apology?” Regina frowned, utterly confused.

“Yes an… apology.” Cora almost spat the words out, the tasted so unfamiliar to her mouth. “My behaviour all those weeks ago was… rash. Amongst other things.” Regina bit back a bitter retort. “You must understand I was horribly shocked at the course things had taken. I do not enjoy my family acting out in ways I have no control over. First your father, then you. I truly believed Emma was on a mission to destroy my livelihood.” This time Regina did roll her eyes, an action not completely appreciated from her mother. “I know what you are thinking. ‘What angle is she working?’ you must be asking yourself. And I understand you reasoning for some question, I really do.”

Cora took in a breath and looked to Regina almost pleadingly. “After the disaster of a luncheon Emma began attempts to win me over. She tried anything from sending me lunch, to buying me jewellery.” Cora idly traced her new necklace where it lay modestly on her chest. “She is persistent. Far more than Daniel ever was. He was weak. He didn’t deserve you.” Regina opened her mouth to protest but Cora raised her hand to silence her.

“Daniel didn’t deserve a strong woman like you. He was in love with the ‘you’ you were in university. He would not have been able to handle the independent woman you were to become.” Cora reached out and lightly placed her hand over Regina’s. “Whether you choose to believe this or not but I do love you, and I wish only the best for you. Daniel broke easily but Emma? Emma is nothing like that man. She is honest in her intentions. She has a good heart and loves openly. No matter what I did to her she kept coming back. I gave her a hard time, believe me.” Cora chuckled and Regina found herself smiling at the unfamiliar sound. Regina stared down at their clasped hands and tried to remember the last time her mother had spoken so gently to her.

She couldn’t.

“Emma is a woman I would hate merely because her strength could prove as a threat to mine.” Regina’s eyes snapped up to Cora’s in worry. “But that is the thing my dear,” Cora said quickly to calm her daughter. “I do not hate her. In fact I’m rather… fond of her. She has proven, in the few short weeks I have known her, that she will do anything for your happiness. I know I am not an easy woman to like but Emma made the effort. She said things to me that made me realize it was wrong of me to try control you. And Regina I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. Not just with Emma, but with Daniel as well. Emma has made me see that I am old, and I do not wish to spend the rest of my life with my family counting the days until I die.”

Regina sat motionless, staring wide eyed and opened mouth at her mother. _Did she just apologize? For everything?_ Regina shook her head in disbelief. She was unable to form words so she decided to lightly squeeze her mother’s hand, trying to convey something even she was sure of.

“I know to ask for forgiveness seems rather ambitious.” Cora smirked at her daughter’s shocked silence. Sobering Cora sighed. “But if you let me; I will try to earn it.” Regina wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn’t. Cora began to grow slightly nervous under her daughters growing silence and heavy stare.

“Okay.” Regina finally said. Cora blinked.

“Okay?” Cora said and she blushed at how hopeful her voice was.

“Okay.” Regina nodded her confirmation.

“She said okay!” A voice behind them screeched happily. Whirling around Regina and Cora angrily glared at the eavesdropper.

“Henry!” Both mother and daughter shrieked as they realized whom the two twinkling brown eyes belonged to.

“Oh my darling!” Henry Senior wailed as he rushed to the table and embraced his wife. “I knew you still had a heart.”

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?” Cora demanded trying, and failing, to block her husband’s adoring kisses to her cheeks.

“Nothing my sweet!” Henry said hurriedly. “I just meant to say that…. You… are…. Still…. Uh…. As wonderful as the day I married you.”

“Smooth grandpa.” Henry mumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Regina demanded from both her son and father.

“We… uh…” Henry looked to his grandfather for help.

“Oh look at the time, Henry you have school tomorrow don’t you?” Henry Senior claps his grandson on the shoulders. “We better be going! Come on Henry.” Henry Senior waved at the women sitting flabbergasted at the table and raced off with his grandson.

“What was your father doing?” Cora turned to Regina.

“How should I know? You were the one who married him.” Regina couldn’t hide the small smile at the situation.

“That I did.” Cora laughed slightly then pursed her lips. “You father really does have a liking for your blonde.”

 _Your blonde._ “Mother please,” Regina sighed. “I assure you there is nothing inappropriate going on between Emma and Father.” Just then there was a loud cheer as Emma threw her warms around Henry Senior and ruffled her son’s hair. Regina watched as they spoke animatedly amongst themselves. Emma’s smile grew and her father laughed. Henry was tucked comfortably into Emma’s side, a content look in his eye.

“I see that now.” Cora admitted, refilling both their glasses Cora smiled slightly at her daughter. “Emma showed me that.”

“How?” Regina asked suddenly. “How did she win you favour? I haven’t seen you like this in years.” Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter’s words but did not say anything. Cora stared as her husband hugged Emma again and pointed to the table. Emma burst out laughing and whacked Henry Senior on the shoulder. Cora smirked slightly and faced a frowning Regina.

“She didn’t give up.” Cora said, a bit of awe in her voice. “She made me realize I had put on an act for so long I failed to see where the façade ended and I began. I wasn’t born this way my dear, the world was a harsher place when I was a girl; I didn’t want you to go through the horrors I did. However in the process I exposed you to an entirely different horror, me. Emma… was kind. I haven’t received such genuine care from someone other than my family in years. She is a good person, and if I am honest; it is exhausting being the villain all the time.” Regina blinked back stunned tears as she saw her stone hard mother crack.

“I wish for us to be a family again.” Cora said her voice breaking slightly. “And I wish for Emma to a part of it. I swear to you I will not chase her away, I promise to try. I’m sure my confession comes as a shock to you but I have been doing a lot of thinking and…” Cora took a deep calming breath in. Regina noticed her mother’s hand shook slightly. Clasping it gently Regina rubbed the wrinkled skin around her knuckles. “I have found that I am a total utter nightmare.” Regina laughed out loud at that admission. Cora chuckled and gripped Regina’s hand gently. “May we- may we start over?”

Regina smiled and the tears she tried so desperately to hold back flooded through as she watched tears stream down her mother’s once immaculate face. Wiping away the tears Regina cupped her mother’s face. “I suppose we could try.” Cora’s relieved smile warmed Regina’s heart.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked as she finally returned to their table. “Henry was telling you guys are bff’s- his words not mine- and now you guys are crying? The Mills women really are hot and cold.” Emma joked to relieve some of the tension. Both women laughed and Regina reached for Emma’s hand.

“They are good tears my love.” Regina explained. Emma smiled softly and wiped away a few stray tears. Leaning forward Emma kissed Regina’s left eye gently, then her right; finally Emma’s lips pressed a loving chaste kiss to her lips.

“I hate to see you cry.” Emma whispered. “But I am glad they are good tears.” Warmth blossomed in Regina’s chest at Emma’s sincere words. Regina scooted her chair closer to Emma’s so she could lay her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Cora watched the pair with content. A weight she wasn’t aware of lifted from her heart.

“Are you alright Cora?” Emma asked sincerely.

“Yes dear.” Cora nodded and signalled for the waiter. “In fact I am better than I have ever been. Now tell me, how was your tour?” While the waiter took their dessert order Emma sat up abruptly, slightly jostling Regina who was happily resting against her.

“Oh my god.” Emma eyes widened brightly as she looked giddily between the two women. “It was amazing! I think my banker is going to have a heart attack because I have so many ideas!”

* * *

 

Emma leant back into the driver’s seat and sighed happily. Turning up the heat slightly she stared at the dimly lit road ahead of her. The dinner had been superb. In fact the whole night had gone off without a hitch, even though Emma was sure Regina was going to get her son and father for spying on them.

Emma grinned. She had broken down Cora’s walls, Cora finally approved of her. But that was a small victory compared to what transpired between mother and daughter. Regina’s smile reached a new level of radiance and her dark eyes shone so brightly that Emma couldn’t look away from the stunning brunette even if she wanted to. Emma’s heart swelled with happiness. The family she had always dreamed of was finally coming into existence. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if Regina was her wife.

Emma tensed suddenly but then relaxed as the pleasant though washed over her. _Me? Married to Regina? I don’t think my heart could survive being that happy._ Emma grinned. _Would she want to marry me? I mean… I’m a good catch right? I can make her happy._ Emma chuckled. _Being married to Regina would make me so happy._

“What are you smiling about?” Regina asked tiredly. She cracked an eye open and surveyed the grinning blonde. Emma laughed happily and squeezed Regina’s hand that lay intertwined with hers.

“You.” Emma replied honestly, she pulled into their driveway and climbed out. Rushing to the other side Emma opened Regina’s door before the brunette had even unclasp the safety belt.

“Me?” Regina cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly.

“Yes you.” Emma teasingly rolled her eyes and brought the shorter woman into her arms. “I’m always thinking about you.” Regina blushed and wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders. Burying her face into the crook of the other woman’s neck Regina inhaled the sweet scent that could only be described as Emma.

“Thank you.” Regina whispered words were muffled against the warm skin of Emma’s neck. “For everything.” No matter how quiet Regina made her whispers Emma had heard them. A lump of emotion formed in Emma’s throat. She rubbed comforting circles against Regina’s trembling back and Emma knew Regina was crying again.

Tightening her hold on the older woman Emma rest her chin on Regina’s soft hair. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Emma confessed quietly. Regina snuggled deeper into Emma’s neck and placed a sweet kiss to the sensitive skin.

“How did I ever get so lucky as to have you love me?” Regina shook her head and stepped slightly back so she could look Emma in the eye.

“Well to be fair I did have a crush on you before I even met you in person.” Emma blushed and squeezed Regina’s waist.

“Oh you did?” Regina raised an amused eyebrow, her mouth turning into an attractive smirk.

“Yeah I did.” Emma rolled her eyes and wiped away Regina’s tears. Emma stroked Regina’s cheek. “I don’t know what you want to believe but you are very easy to love. Because before I even knew it, my heart belonged to no one but you.” A small smile crept onto Regina’s full lips only to blossom into a blinding smile that stretched her lips revealing pearly white teeth. Emma grinned and kissed those full lips. Regina’s smile grew as her lips moved with ease and familiarity against Emma’s pink ones.

Regina moaned when Emma nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Regina welcomed Emma’s hot tongue as it deliciously swirled and sucked Regina’s. Emma smirked with triumph when Regina collapsed against her as their kiss grew more heated.

“I want you.” Regina murmured into the passionate kiss.

“Then have me.” Regina groaned at Emma’s dominating tone and kissed the blonde harder. Regina shivered when Emma’s hands trailed over her ass to cup them. A cold breeze caused a different kind of shiver and Regina broke the kiss when she remembered they were still outside. Emma chuckled at Regina’s kiss swollen lips and bright cheeks. “We better get inside before we freeze.”

It was Regina’s turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t get cocky Miss Swan.” She chided playfully. Emma giggled and laced her hand with Regina’s.

“Me? Cocky? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.” Regina nodded her head in mock agreement. Opening the front door Emma flicked the lights on while Regina took of her coat.

“Do you want something to drink?” Emma asked walking into the kitchen. Emma put the kettle on and took out two mugs. While she was preparing the mugs two arms snaked around her waist.

“I’m not thirsty.” Regina said hotly as she moved the hair that cascaded down Emma’s shoulders to the side. Once the hairy obstacle was out of the way Regina peppered open mouth kisses up Emma’s neck to her jaw. Regina traced the outline of Emma’s jaw to her earlobe with her nose. Regina nibbled on the soft flesh of Emma’s earlobe enticing the most delicious of moans.

“Are you sure about that?” Emma chuckled and turned in Regina’s arms. Regina sent Emma a smouldering look before capturing Emma’s lips in a deep kiss that left both women breathless and trembling with desire. Emma groaned at the lustful stare Regina was sending her. Emma grabbed Regina’s waist and pulled her flush against her. Emma dug her nails into Regina’s hips as Regina suckled Emma’s neck. “Bed.” Emma breathed out hotly unable to withstand the way Regina’s hands gripped her ass. Emma felt more than she heard Regina’s satisfied chuckle.

“Then take me there.” Regina’s sultry voice ordered hotly in Emma’s ear. Immediately Emma lifted Regina with such force that Regina couldn’t help but let out a loud yelp. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma and Emma cupped her hands around the backs of Regina’s toned thighs.

“Yes My Queen.” Emma joked before Regina shut her up with a powerful kiss. Emma raced up the stairs with such ease that Regina couldn’t really understand. Emma kicked their bedroom door open and led them to the bed. When the front of Emma’s knees hit the edge of the bed she slowly lowered Regina unto it. Standing up Emma gazed down at the panting brunette. “You are so beautiful.” Emma said as she lowered herself down on top of Regina.

“So are you my love.” Regina whispered. Emma ripped her top off before she slid a hand up Regina’s dress. Regina arched her back as Emma’s hand trailed higher and higher under the hem of her tight dress. Emma swallowed Regina’s moans but had to pull away when she felt just how wet her love was.

“Fuck Regina.” Emma exclaimed hotly before falling to her knees. Emma pushed Regina’s dress up until it bunched up around her waist. Emma placed wet open mouth kisses up Regina’s left thigh. Regina arched her back and moaned loudly as Emma began to softly bite the tanned skin of her thighs.

“Emma.” Regina let out a strangled cry at Emma’s teasing. Emma smirked and laid on more kiss to her thighs before she placed a small light kiss against Regina’s wet black lace underwear. Emma licked Regina’s essence from her lips and groaned at the addictive taste. Emma hooked her fingers into Regina’s underwear and pulled it down and off. Emma wasted no time before she sucked Regina’s pearl into her mouth and lightly fingered Regina’s dripping entrance.

Regina let out a loud grateful moan as Emma alternated between soft slow licks and hard fast thrusts into her core. Regina arched her back and cried out when Emma entered her with two skilled fingers. Emma sucked hungrily on Regina’s bundle of nerves as her fingers worked in and out of Regina at a fast steady pace. Regina’s hand threaded into Emma’s thick curls and she kept Emma exactly where she wanted her most. Regina’s hips began to rock against Emma’s mouth and Emma had to hold Regina down.

“Oh god Emma.” Regina cried out when Emma began to curl her fingers _just there._ Regina looked down and bit back a moan at the sight of Emma greedily lapping at her soaked folds. It didn’t take long before Regina’s muscles were tightening around Emma’s fingers and Regina was coming violently into Emma’s hungry mouth. “Emma!” Regina released in a long loud groan before collapsing back onto the bed. Emma licked up the remaining juices to draw out Regina’s intense orgasm.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Emma crawled up her panting brunette and laid a sweet kiss against plump lips. “Emma.” Regina whispered her name. “That was…”

“I know.” Emma smirked. “I have a large set of skills.” Regina laughed and flipped them so that Regina was now straddling Emma.

“I’m aware.” Regina said. She leant down and kissed her way up Emma’s jaw. “But so do I.” Regina reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Emma helped Regina rid herself of her dress until Regina was in nothing more than a laced black bra. Regina grinded down her hot core against Emma’s abdomen causing a moan to escape Emma’s lips.

“Regina.” Emma pleaded.

“I know my love.” Regina whispered and she leaned forward to kiss her. Regina snuck her hand down Emma’s pants and under her soaked underwear. “I’ll bring you to ecstasy.” Regina discarded Emma of her bra, once Emma’s supple flesh was exposed Regina brought a perk nipple into her mouth the same time her hand cupped Emma’s dripping sex. Emma arched into Regina’s touch and Regina smirked around Emma’s firm breast. Regina rubbed circles around Emma’s bundle of nerves before pushing two digits into Emma entrance. Regina groaned at how hot and wet Emma was for her. Regina thrusted into Emma hard and fast, wanting to bring Emma the same pleasure she gave Regina. Emma’s orgasm was building quickly; the sounds Emma was making were driving Regina insane with want. When Emma came loudly Regina immediately ripped Emma’s pants and underwear off and pressed their two centres together.

“I hope you don’t have a busy day tomorrow.” Regina growled lustfully into Emma’s ear. “Because I intend to spend _all night_ thanking you for all that you have done to me.” Regina grinned, desire and lust dilating her pupils. Regina kissed Emma roughly before she grinded her core into Emma’s and both women let out a long appreciative moan at the delicious friction.

* * *

 

Regina was walking through the mall with the greatest intention to get ahead of the Christmas rush and buy all her Christmas gifts before the masses turned into a crazed hoard of desperate customers. Regina looked at her shopping list and sighed. _I should have brought Henry with me. He would know what to get the children. He could always help me look for Emma’s gift._ Regina pursed her lips. Maybe she would take him out tomorrow to go shopping. _Let me get what I can today and I’ll do the rest tomorrow._ Regina was about the turn and head back when the glimmering diamonds from the jewellery shop stilled her movements. _Perhaps a necklace?_ Regina thought. Regina walked into the crowded jewellery store and eyed the beautiful necklaces.

“May I help you?” A friendly, yet clearly exhausted, salesman asked her.

“Yes thank you.” Regina said. “I was thinking for a gift for my girlfriend.” The salesman smiled brightly and nodded.

“Right this way.” The salesman manoeuvred Regina to a showcase where a variety of necklaces and bracelets shone and glistened. Regina smiled at the jewellery and chewed her lip at the choices. They were all lovely but none seemed right. Her eye was caught by a particular shimmering in the corner of her eye. Turning her head her feet walked as if on their own accord to the shining piece of jewellery and Regina couldn’t help but think at how perfect it would be for Emma.

“Those are our finest engagement rings.” The salesman said. Regina stared down at the gleaming diamond ring and her heart began to race. _Engagement ring?_ Regina blinked as the future flashed in her eyes and Regina came to a quick decision.

Turning to the salesman; she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda forgot I had not set up a tumblr account (I really am bad at that). Anywho if you guys want to contact me or anything my tumblr is conditionsforvictory :) Don't be afraid. I swear I don't bite... hard. I'm joking!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay but life got in the way but hey! I am done with exams and have a break for a week. Which means I have a week to write my heart out. Which I plan to do. This chapter is either the second last or third last (haven't made up my mind yet). So there isn't much of the story left but tell me what you think yeah? :) Okay, hope you guys enjoy :) you can read now....

Emma shivered slightly and curled further into the warm body next to her. The gentle morning sun seeped in through the windows casting faint shadows on the carpet floors. Regina shifted and nuzzled her nose into a mess of blonde curls. Emma frowned in her sleep as cold air hit her back causing goose bumps to cover her body.

“Emma…” She heard someone whispering behind her. Emma groaned in her sleep and pulled Regina’s sleeping form closer to her. “Emma…” The whisper was louder than before and broke into Emma’s sweet dreams of Regina and white dresses. Emma mumbled something incoherently making the whisperer laugh.

“Emma…” Someone whispered a third time this time a slight poking to her side was added.

“S’op.” Emma grumbled. “’m t’red ‘nd w’rm.”

“But Emma you have to look outside.” The voice said louder waking Emma up even more. Somewhere in the back of Emma’s mind she registered that the voice belonged to none other than the energetic eleven year old whom challenged her to a four hour straight Super Mario Cart championship. Emma’s back ached from crouching over the controller and her voice was scratchy from screaming at Henry convinced his winning streak was due to cheating.

“Henry.” Emma grumbled and rolled away from Regina. Regina shivered at the absence of Emma’s warmth and scowled in her sleep when she reached out for Emma but found the space empty. Emma reached behind her, eyes still closed, and grabbed Henry’s arms. Throwing him over her body and plonking him in between her and Regina; Emma wrapped an arm around the both of them and smiled happily at the warmth. “Go to sleep.” Emma ordered.

Regina, realizing there was in fact someone lying next to her, smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to her son. “Emma.” Henry whined and pushed the blonde away so that he had some breathing room.

“Henry.” Emma groaned and slowly cracked an eye open to survey the pouting boy. “Why do you hate me?” Henry rolled his eyes and looked so much like his mother that Emma couldn’t help but grin.

“Don’t be dramatic.” Henry mumbled. “Look outside!” Emma’s face fell.

“That would mean leaving the bed.” Emma snuggled deeper into the covers. “I am not leaving the warmth of this bed.” Henry sighed and seemed to come to a decision.

“Remember;” Henry said slowly. “I do this out of love.”

“What do-.” Before Emma could finish her sentence small hands were pushing her with surprising strength.

Emma landed on the floor with a thud.

A loud painful thud.

Henry crawled to the edge of the bed and smiled at Emma sheepishly. “Oh good. Since you’re out of bed I think you really need to look outside.” Emma gave him a glare that even Regina would be proud of.

“Christmas is a week away. You really don’t want presents do you?” Emma grumbled and rubbed her bottom. Henry giggled and jumped off the bed. He grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her up. Emma went willingly, silently enjoying the way Henry looked at her excitedly. Every day Henry and Emma had become closer. Emma was almost proud to say some of her childish side had rubbed off on the serious boy and his smiles grew more frequent.

Henry dragged Emma to the window and pointed out excitedly. “It snowed!” Emma gasped and pressed her face against the freezing windows. Emma thanked her lucky stars she parked her car in the garage last night. A thick sheet of white covered the yard and street, acting like a giant blanket. Skeletal trees adorned white as snow lay in clumps on twigs and branches. Gentle snowflakes trickled down from the dark grey sky and swirled in the cold icy wind.

“Snow!” Emma squealed with glee. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Don’t even start woman…” Henry grumbled and Emma decided he was watching too much TV. Emma grabbed Henry and threw him over her shoulder. Henry shrieked with laughter as Emma bounded down the stairs and ripped the door open to the icy outdoors. Emma grabbed Henry so that he lay in her arms and threw him on the biggest pile of snow.

Henry shrieked as his pyjamas became soaked with the freezing liquid. “That.” Emma said through fits of laughter, “Is for waking me up and pushing me off the bed.” Henry grumbled and grabbed a handful of snow. Chucking it with all his might the small ball of snow hit Emma squarely in the chest.

Emma shivered at the icy liquid but an evil grin took over her features. “Oh kid,” Emma shook her head as she bent down and grabbed a large handful of freezing snow. “You have no idea who you just messed with.”

Henry had a second to gulp and turn and run before a heavy ball of snow hit him on the back with enough force to send him falling face first into the snow. When Henry sat up he could only hear the cackling laughter of Emma as he wiped snow out his eyes and grumbled. “Snow got up my nose.”

* * *

 

Three things registered in Regina’s sleep induced daze. One: She was much colder than she had come used to. Two: The usual body that generated the warmth was missing. Three: There was screaming and laughter coming from outside. Regina opened her eyes and blinked away her dreams of wedding bells. Sitting up Regina frowned at the empty spot next to her. She didn’t like not waking up next to her beautiful blonde.

Regina groggily climbed out of bed and went to the window to investigate when a rather loud cackling broke out. Rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes Regina stilled when she realized it was Emma and Henry running around the yard in nothing but their pyjamas chasing one another. A smile crept onto Regina’s plump lips as, even from the double storey window, she could see the bright joyful smile on her son’s face.

Regina grabbed a coat and rushed down stairs to join her loved ones. Childlike glee filled Regina as the thought of making snow angels and building snowmen filled her. She couldn’t remember the last time she _actually_ played in the snow. Running outside Regina watched as Emma ducked an oncoming snowball.

While the snowball completely missed Emma Regina failed to realize that if the snowball hadn’t hit Emma it was coming directly at her. Regina was still slightly sleepy so her reflexes weren’t quite what they should have been which meant the snowball hit her.

Right on her nose.

Regina let out an uncharacteristic shriek as she clutched her rapidly reddening nose. Emma and Henry froze their movements. Henry stared open mouthed at his mother, waiting for the scolding of his life.

Emma’s eyes widened painfully as she realized she might be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year.

Regina rubbed her nose and frowned, some of the happiness she felt dissipated only to build again when she realized both Emma and Henry were frozen in fear waiting for her reaction. Before either of the two knew what was going to happen Regina had bent down and threw two well-crafted snowballs at snowballs at both of them. Emma was so surprised she didn’t even register that snow has crept down her shirt. Henry burst out laughing and threw an attack snowball missile at his mother.

Regina, who was now far more awake, dodged the attack easily and side stepped. Regina lunged for her son and tackled him to the icy ground. “Emma!” Regina called her and Emma knew immediately what to do. Emma ran to the wrestling duo and gripped Henry’s hands as Regina mercilessly attacked his sides with aggressive tickles.

Henry screamed and shrieked. “This is unfair!” he shouted. “You’re ganging up on me!” Emma and Regina laughed wickedly as Henry begged for mercy. Eventually Regina let up and Emma released the now angry boy. “That wasn’t funny.” He grumbled. Emma erupted into a fit of giggles. Regina grinned up at Emma, joy blossoming in her heart knowing Emma was happy.

The trio played outside for another hour before Regina forced Emma and Henry inside when she realized their lips had turned blue and they couldn’t stop shaking. Emma and Henry rushed inside and dived onto the couch and under the blankets. Regina rolled her eyes at them and went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate for the shivering pair. When Regina entered the living room she found Emma and Henry cuddled up the couch, only their red noses and eyes visible from where they hid under the blankets.

Emma jumped out and embraced Regina with a bright smile. “Thanks sweetheart!” Emma said pressing a kiss to Regina’s lips before taking the steaming mugs and handing one to Henry. Henry clutched the mug as if it was god sent. Emma smiled at the young boy and pulled Regina so that the older woman sat on her lap. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s neck and nuzzled her blonde’s soft hair. As the duo sipped their hot chocolate’s Regina watched them with a content smile. She could live the rest of her life happy if every morning began this serene.

“Do you think we’ll have a white Christmas?” Henry asked his brown eyes twinkled hopefully. Emma ruffled his hair and sipped her hot chocolate.

“I think so kid.” Emma grinned; her eyes gleaming with as much hope as Henry’s. “The snow looks like it’s going to stick.” Both Emma and Henry grinned and high fived. Regina chuckled and tightened her hold on Emma. Emma looked up and her grin blossomed into a warm bright smile. Regina traced Emma’s jawline before she leant down and kissed the other woman tenderly.

Regina felt Emma’s hand snake around her waist and caress the exposed skin on Regina’s back. When they eventually broke apart Henry was pulling a mock disgusted look and a light pink blush dusted Emma’s cheeks. “What was that for?” Emma asked for voice a little more husky than she intended. “Not that I’m complaining of course.” Regina chuckled and played with the soft hair at the back of Emma’s neck.

“What are we doing today?” Regina asked instead of answering. Emma sent Henry a mischievous grin.

“Well it is Saturday…” Emma started. “And you don’t have work…” Emma looked at Regina. “You guys are going to love Nana and snow.”

* * *

 

“They say no brain no pain.” Nana screamed from inside. “You’re going to freeze your young bottoms off and Nana is not going to help you!”

“Come play with us Nana!” Jerome screamed from the snow pile he was hiding behind while the other kids strategically threw snowballs at each other.

“I am old but I refuse to die from pneumonia.” Nana shouted at Jerome.

“Nana!” Emma yelled as she entered the house making Nana jump. “Why are you inside?”

“Emma!” Nana yelled backed and swatted Emma’s arm with more strength than Emma thought the old woman possessed. “I don’t want to die from a heart attack either!”

“Nana at this rate you’re not going to die from anything.” Emma raised an eyebrow and stared down at the old woman. Nana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde.

“Damn right.” The old woman re-enforced her words with a stern nod. “Oh hello darlings.” Nana smiled at Regina and Henry.

“Hello Nana.” Regina smiled warmly as Nana embraced Henry as she would a grand-child.

“Henry.” Nana loudly whispered in Henry’s ear. “I need you to go outside and get revenge for me. Lucas has been trying to jump me all morning. Be a dear and pummel him?”

“Nana!” Emma gasped. “Lucas is five!”

“The perfect age to be taught a life lesson about threatening old women!” Nana snapped and ushered Henry outside. “Go do it and you have Nana in your debt.” Henry giggled and raced outside to a shrieking Lucas. Nana watched with glee as Henry threw multiple snow balls at the small boy, which were actually harmless of course.

“I like this kid.” Nana decided and patted Regina on the shoulder. “You did well raising him. Just make sure this one doesn’t become too much of a bad influence on him.” Nana said with a pointed look at Emma.

“Hey!” Emma huffed. “I’m a good influence thank you very much.”

“Oh really?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “Because of late Henry has become far more boisterous than ever.”

“I blame hormones.” Emma defensively argued.

“Ha!” Nana waved a finger at Emma. “When you were a kid you gave me more trouble than this whole bunch combined!”

“I did not!” Emma said. Nana raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Don’t lie. I was there remember?”  Nana walked up to Emma and glared up at her. The old woman had to crane her head to look Emma in the eye but it didn’t make her appear any less intimidating. “I remember that one afternoon I was called in at your school because you created that explosion in your science lab.”

“Which was minor…” Emma tried to defend herself and glanced at a rather amused Regina before looking back at Nana.

“Minor my arse.” Nana narrowed her eyes. “You and that… oh what was her name…” Nana snapped her fingers trying to remember. “Daisy? Rose? It was a flower name I’m sure of it. Remember? I caught you two that one time in the attic you had your hands-.”

“Nana!” Emma shrieked her face growing bright red; she tried very hard not to look at a smirking Regina.

“Don’t Nana me.” She swatted Emma on the shoulder. “You were a menace!”

“Ha!” Emma said remembering something. “I wasn’t half the menace you were! I remember coming home from school and you were so drunk with your ‘friend’ Tony that you weren’t even aware you were practically-.”

“Emma…” Nana growled.

“In front of everyone…” Emma continued placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t you dare…” Nana hissed her old eyes bright with anger. Regina gulped. _Emma has a death wish._

“I am scarred for life because I honestly did not know boobs could sag that low…”

There was complete and utter silence.

 _Oh. My. God._ Regina thought as Emma’s words registered to her and Emma slapped her hand to cover her mouth. Emma’s face went red and Nana stood with her mouth open in shock.

“Nana…” Emma asked backing away from the furious old woman. “You started it…”

“Yes.” Nana agreed forcing Emma to back all the way outside. “And I am going to finish it.”

Regina watched in disbelief as Emma was chased around the backyard by a seventy year old woman yielding an impressively large snowball. Regina burst into laughter as Nana scouted half the children and Emma bribed the other half to form two armies. They started a full on war and Regina was surprised at Nana’s strong arm.

However Emma proved the victor when she, William, Johanna, and Henry all threw snowballs at Nana at the same time. Nana fell into a pile of snow and Emma screamed her victory. The kids ran around the yard, hands in the air and celebrated. Regina was bewildered and wondered how long the kids had waited to defeat Nana. Minutes went by as Emma high fived every child but Nana remained motionless on the floor.

Regina rushed to Nana when the old woman didn’t get up. Emma, realizing something was wrong, raced to Regina and fell to her knees beside Nana. Immediately Emma began a routine check-up with a certain familiarity that made Regina question how many times she had done it. Soon Emma’s hands became frantic and her calm mask started to slip. Regina placed a comforting hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“What do you need me to do?” Regina said calmly. Emma took in a deep breath and lifted the unconscious woman.

“We can’t call an ambulance.” Emma said. “They’ll notify the police. We need to call Gold.”

“Emma,” Regina tried to reason. “Gold is a gang leader. Do you really want to owe him something?”

“Nana is a mutual friend.” Emma had to stop herself from snapping, they were wasting time.

“I am the mayor.” Regina insisted. “I’ll make sure nothing unwanted gets out.”

“I can’t risk it.” Emma said shaking her head. “I trust Gold to look after Nana.” Regina tried not to appear hurt by Emma’s words. Emma looked around to the kids who now stood in a huddle, looking scared and worried. “Nana is okay.” Emma said trying to smile. “She just needs some rest.” Emma rushed inside and gently laid Nana down on the couch. Nana didn’t even stir.

“Her pulse is weak.” Emma whispered holding Nana’s wrist. “I shouldn’t have-.”

“Emma.” Regina said stopping her before her train of thought could turn dark. “There is no way you could have known.” Emma took a deep breath in and nodded. “I need you to look after Nana, I’m going to call Gold.” Regina nodded and crouched next to the old woman. Emma exited the room in a rush.

 Regina smoothed Nana’s hair down as worry creeped its way into her head. “Please wake up.” Regina begged. “I don’t know the story of you and Emma but if something bad were to happen… it would destroy her.” Regina held Nana’s hand. “Please, wake up.”

* * *

 

“Did you check her vitals?” Gold asked angrily. Emma could hear the car’s engine in the background.

“Yes.” Emma said. “She’s weak Gold. I know you have a medical team. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Gold snapped. “I am ten minutes away. Make sure everything is prepped for my team.” Gold hung up before Emma could answer.

Emma angrily stormed into the living room and cleared the room. Regina jumped when Emma pushed the table violently to the side. Regina stood up and grabbed Emma’s shaking hands. Emma looked at the ground as angry terrified tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m here.” Regina said softly, she reached for Emma’s chin and forced the blonde to look at her. “I am here.” Regina didn’t know what else to say so she stroked Emma’s wet cheeks. Emma let out a shaky breath.

“I can’t lose her.” Emma whispered and encircled Regina’s waist with her arms. “She’s like a mother to me.”

“You won’t lose her.” Regina said stroking Emma’s back. They held each other until Gold arrived. The air was tense as Mayor met Gang leader but for Nana’s and Emma’s sake they ignored their differences. Gold kicked Emma and Regina out the room so that his medical team had more space. Emma paced in the kitchen while Regina sat helplessly on a stool watching her girlfriend panic. Regina stood and grabbed Emma’s hand and forced her to sit down.

“She’ll be okay.” Immediately Regina regretted her naïve words. She was well aware anything could happen. Emma stared at the kitchen floor.

“I met her when I was just turned fifteen.” Emma whispered and Regina tensed. It was the first time Emma really offered any information on her past with Nana. Regina stayed quiet, silently urging Emma to continue. “My social worker just dumped me here; he said it was the last home that would take a brat like me.” Emma continued not looking at Regina.

“Nana, she walked right up to me and said ‘this one’s got a good heart’. She said it in front of my social worker. He laughed and said she didn’t even know me. Nana punched him in the gut and kicked him out. You know what she said to me?” Emma asked rhetorically. “She said ‘now listen here. Whatever that bastard said? It was bullshit. You are worth a hell lot more than the state says and in this dysfunctional cluttered house, you’re home. Welcome to the family.’” Emma let out a small laugh. “I tried to run away that first night but Nana wouldn’t have it. She chased me down and for the next two weeks she wouldn’t leave me out of her sight. Whenever I came home particularly upset she would force me to cook out my feelings.”

“She’s the one that got you into cooking?” Regina asked softly playing with Emma’s curls at the base of her neck.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded still staring at the ground; a small smile crept on her lips. “She was convinced there was a dish for every mood. She was right of course. She taught me everything I know. She made me cook a dish from any and every culture to broaden my horizons. We would cook dinner for the entire house. It was how we bonded, but it wasn’t always like that though. The first couple months were hard. We fought like cats and dogs, and yet no matter how many times we fought Nana would make me a cup of hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon and tell me I’d have to do worse than this for her to hate me. She’s was the first foster parent to say that. The rest either threw me out or ignored my existence completely. Nana made me feel like I was worth more than a pay check. She… she made me feel like I was welcome. When the anniversary of my first year came around Nana threw a huge party and congratulated me for sticking it out. This place felt like home. Another year went by and Nana and I became the best of friends. I got a job to help pay the bills and I helped around the house. Nana stepped in like a real mother to me, hell she even helped me with my math homework.” Emma shook her head as tears fell to the tile floor.

“A couple months after I turned seventeen Nana was… involved in the hit and run case. She couldn’t afford a lawyer, I was terrified the one home I had… the one family I had… would be destroyed because of money and a lair. I knew Gold because Nana actually used to be friends with him when they were younger. Apparently she was his neighbour or something. Anyway when Nana got arrested I panicked and I went to Gold. I made a deal with him. In turn for his assistance in saving Nana and helping the home I would become his… newest recruit so to speak.” Emma sighed. “I did horrible things Regina. I justified my actions by saying that it was all for Nana and this house. I stole things,  I-I hurt people for Gold.” Finally Emma looked at Regina, her eyes were bright and red with tears.

“She’s my mom Regina.” Emma cried. “She’s the only mom I really had. This house was my only home. Nana… these kids… they’re my family. The only family I have. I can’t lose that.” Regina enveloped Emma in a fierce hug as Emma cried on the crook of Regina’s neck. Regina’s eyes burnt. She hated seeing her love so hurt and worried.

“She’ll make it.” Regina said with more conviction that she felt. “Everything is going to be okay.” Regina pushed Emma back so she could look the blonde in the eye. “You are not alone. You have these kids. You have Nana. You have Henry and me. We’re your family Emma. I love you and I will always love you. I am not letting you go, you are never going to be alone.” Emma took in a shaky breath and looked Regina in the eye.

“You won’t leave me?” Emma asked.

“Not even if my life depended on it.”  Regina said and pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead. Emma pulled Regina into a fierce hug and crashed their lips together.

“I love you.” Emma said against plump lips.

“I love you too.” Regina said again before she pressed loving kisses all over Emma’s face.

“Emma.” The pair heard Gold call. Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes before racing out the room and crashing into the living room.

“You break you pay.” She heard a croaky voice grumble.

 “Nana.” Emma laughed and collapsed on her knees next to the frail old woman. Serval UVs were injected into Nana’s arm and she was shivering. Emma wrapped the blankets tighter around Nana and held the old woman’s hand.

“You better not have been crying.” Nana croaked. “You know I don’t do tears. You start crying and there I go.” Emma chuckled as fresh tears threatened to fall.

“I wasn’t crying.” Emma said her voice full of emotion. Nana took one look at Emma and burst into tears.

“You idiot don’t look at me like that.” Nana said covering her wet eyes. Emma laughed and grabbed the hand that covered Nana’s eyes.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again.” Emma whispered as she stroked Nana’s wrinkled cheek. Nana gave a weak laugh.

“You’re the one who almost killed me.” Nana said gently and wiped away a stray tear on Emma’s cheek.

“You always said I would be the death of you.” Emma grinned and kissed Nana’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.” Emma whispered.

“Don’t apologize.” Nana tutted. “It was a well-earned victory. You couldn’t have known I would take defeat that badly.”

Emma smiled at Nana’s strength in the situation. “I’m so relieved you’re okay.”

“I wouldn’t say she’s okay.” Gold spoke up to break the calm atmosphere. “Michelle you heart is weak. You’re too old and frail to be looking after all these kids.”

“I dare you to say that closer to my face Rumple.” Nana growled using Gold’s real name. Gold would deny it to his dying day but Emma knew he took a step back in fear. “These kids are everything to me. I am all they have.”

“I am aware Michelle.” Gold sighed. “I am merely stating facts. You can’t expect things to run smoothly, not in your condition.”

“I take my pills.” Nana weakly argued.

“You have been getting weaker Michelle.” Gold tried to reason.

“Nana,” Emma said playing with the old woman’s grey hair. “Gold has a point. I’ll help around more; you need to take it easy.”

“You have your restaurant.” Nana shook her head.

“I don’t care.” Emma said firmly.

“Well I do.” Nana said sternly. “I will not have the one thing you have worked so hard be ruined by me. Am I understood Swan?” Emma bowed her head and nodded.

“But Nana you need help.” Emma said. “Money has become tight and the number of kids has almost doubled. You can’t do it by yourself anymore.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Nana growled helplessly. “I can’t go to the council.”

“Actually…” Regina spoke up finally. She had been watching the scene unfold silently. “I have been looking into your case and I found a way to clear your name.” The room fell silent as everyone stared at Regina with wide disbelieving eyes. “I spoke with the policemen and lawyers who dealt with the case and they found holes in the commissioner’s case. I wasn’t going to say anything until it was finalized but it appears, at the current rate, that all charges will be dropped.”

“How…?” Nana breathed in disbelief.

“Well the commissioner _was_ rather corrupt.” Regina said appearing embarrassed. “And it doesn’t hurt that the mayor is pushing for your freedom. You should be cleared by the new year.” A nail could drop and you would hear it.

“But… I ran?” Nana pointed out.

“A technicality.” Regina waved the notion away. Emma blinked at the woman standing sheepishly at the doorway. “I- I wanted to help.” Regina said when everyone continued to stare at her. Emma jumped to her feet and tackled Regina with a fierce tight hug that rendered Regina’s winded by its intensity. Emma buried her face in Regina’s hair as tears flooded her eyes.

“You are unbelievably amazing and wonderful and fucking perfect.” Emma said in her ear and tightened her embrace around the other woman. Regina tried her best return the hug but she couldn’t move her arms since Emma had her in a vice grip.

Regina smiled as a few tears escaped her own eyes. The pure happiness in Emma’s eyes made any difficulties she faced trying to convince the court to look at a twelve year old case dissipate. Regina would conquer the world if Emma wished it.

“Emma don’t kill the woman before I get a chance to hug her.” Nana croaked from behind and Emma let Regina go reluctantly. Emma pressed a quick fierce kiss to Regina’s lips before she stepped away. “Come here darling.” Nana called Regina. Regina crouched next to the old woman. Nana reached out and stroked Regina’s cheek. “I am not a very religious woman.” Nana said. “But I want to thank whatever god may be that a blessing like you has come into my life. Thank you.” Regina nodded her throat too thick with emotion to speak. “You have a good heart.” Nana whispered and leaned up to kiss Regina’s cheek. “I like this one.” Nana said to Emma. “You better keep her, you hear me?”

“I hear you.” Emma replied her voice heavy with tears and emotion. “I’m planning to keep her for a very long time.” Regina blushed and looked Emma in the eye to try gorge her meaning. Regina saw the truth and sincerity of Emma’s words and she felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

 

It was a long day. Gold left an hour later after he had lectured Emma on being more careful with Nana only to have Nana lecture Gold about the importance of having fun and living life to the fullest. Emma had helped Nana upstairs to her room and made sure she was okay. Emma and Regina cooked dinner and hired movies so the kids would relax and know their foster mother was okay.

Emma had wanted to spend the night but Regina could see she was emotionally exhausted. When Emma had phoned Elsa to tell her what had happened both her and her sister arrived immediately and said they would watch over Nana for the night. Emma reluctantly left the house but she called every ten minutes to make sure everything was okay.

When they got home Emma collapsed on the bed and was asleep immediately. Regina tugged the blonde’s shoes off and tucked her in bed. After ensuring Henry was okay and sleeping Regina snuggled into bed with her love

Regina was surprised to find Emma was awake when the blonde pulled Regina flush against her. “I love you. Have I ever told you that?” Emma asked staring into Regina’s dark chocolate eyes. The winter moon’s light highlighted the beauty of Regina’s cheeks, her lips, her hair, her skin. Emma was momentarily speechless as she took in the magnificence of Regina. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Regina said and kissed Emma deeply. “I think I loved you from the moment I met you.” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina tenderly.

“Hey Regina?” Emma asked a few minutes later as they lay in each other’s arms.

“Yes my love?” Regina answered her voice laced with sleepiness.

“Tomorrow, could we go somewhere? Just you and me?” Emma asked almost shyly.

“Where are we going?” Regina asked as she lazily raised an eyebrow.

“A surprise.” Emma grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear.

“Just you and me?” Regina asked.

“Just you and me.” Emma nodded and kissed Regina’s forehead.

“Sounds wonderful.” Regina yawned and snuggled closer to Emma. Emma grinned and nuzzled her nose into Regina’s soft silky hair.

“Thank you again.” Emma said probably for the fiftieth time that day.

“Emma.” Regina playfully groaned. “I would do anything for you. Stop thanking me already.” Emma chuckled and tightened her hold on her love.

 _Would you marry me?_ Emma couldn’t help but think. Emma thought about tomorrow and the ring that lay hidden in her safe at the restaurant.

Regina closed her eyes and smiled against Emma’s soft skin. _Just her and me? Maybe I’ll take the ring with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm excited to write the next chapter. Any particular requests or can I just go crazy with romance and sickeningly sweet fluff?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. These past few months have been... hectic to say the least. School has been crazy and I haven't exactly been in the best mental state to write. I didn't want my mood to ruin this story that I love so much. I hope this makes up for it and that it was worth the wait. Please comment as to what you thought :)

Emma leaned forward in her seat and clasped her hands in front of her on the table. Behind her the SwanTale bustled busily with the cluttering of dishes and chattering of patrons. Emma narrowed her eyes at the other four occupants at the table.

“We don’t have much time. I want to thank you both for coming out here so early.” Emma said firmly. “Regina said she had to run to the office for a few hours before we could leave for the afternoon.” Emma straightened her back and took a deep breath in. “Henrys, is everything set up?”

Henry Senior and Henry Junior’s faces split into shit eating grins. “Yes ma’am.” Henry J chuckled excitedly. “With the snow it’ll be even better.”

“Excellent.” Emma nodded firmly trying to keep her nerves in place. “Ruby; is the entertainment ready?”

“Don’t worry about it boss.” Ruby winked and crossed her arms. “Good ole Red here has everything covered.”

Emma offered a small grateful smile and turned to David. “Are the food and refreshments prepared? Oh! And does M&M know when to light the fire?”

“We have everything covered Ems.” David smiled and gave Emma’s tense shoulder a brotherly pat. Emma looked at each of them before letting out a breathy sigh. Emma dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

“I’m so damn nervous.” Emma grumbled. “I couldn’t sleep at all last night.” She felt an arm go around her shoulders and looked up to see Henry Senior smiling down at her. It was the same smile he wore when Emma had gone to him about her proposal.

_Emma drove nervously to Henry Senior’s office in the central part of the city. He was head of the agricultural department in the university. Emma tightened her grip on her steering wheel as she found a place to park. With anxious steps she ambled her way into the university and slowly stepped towards Henry’s office. Emma had called beforehand to ensure he didn’t have a lecture or meeting. A part of her wished she hadn’t called, that way she knew he wasn’t expecting her and perhaps she could back out._

_Reprimanding herself for such thoughts Emma forced herself to knock on the heavy wooden door. A low ‘come in’ could be heard and before Emma could stop herself she gently cracked the door open. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind her Emma gulped when she turned to face Henry. Henry was hunched over his large oak desk. Piles of papers cluttered his desk. Various picture frames decorated the wood. The one Emma could see from where she stood was of a young girl posing next to a large stallion. Emma guessed it was a young Regina. Emma found herself smiling at the picture._

_“Emma.” Henry greeted happily yet somewhat tiredly. “You are a welcome distraction. I cannot grade another thesis.” Henry chuckled at himself and stood up to embrace Emma. Emma kissed Henry on the cheek and sat nervously down on the offered seat._

_“Can I get you anything to drink?” Henry asked standing next to a glass case cupboard._

_“No.” Emma replied her voice slightly shaky. Clearing her throat she added. “No thank you, it’s a little early.”_

_“Early?” Henry frowned. “It’s almost five.” But Henry didn’t push it and instead poured himself a drink before sitting back in his seat. “What can I do for you? You sounded a little tense when you called me.” Emma laughed anxiously and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Henry noticed and his frown deepened. He surveyed the tense blonde under furrowed eyebrows until Emma was squirming beneath his heavy gaze. “Emma.” Henry said soothingly and reached out to clasp Emma’s shaking hand. “What is it?” When Emma didn’t answer he pushed. “Is it my wife? Did she react badly to the necklace you gave her?”_

_“No.” Emma smiled tightly. “I haven’t given it to her yet and no it isn’t your wife.” Emma took a deep breath in. “Mr Mills I-.”_

_“Mr Mills?” Henry sounded surprised._

_“Henry.” Emma corrected herself and offered an almost apologetic smile. Taking in another deep breath for confidence Emma looked the old man in the eye._

_“I love your daughter. More than I thought I could ever love anything in my entire life. I know we haven’t been dating for a long time but we’re both adults and I know I will never come to love anyone or anything more than I love Regina and your grandson. I want… I want to be a part of their family, I want to wake up every day and know the woman lying next to me is mine. And so… Henry… do I have your blessing… to ask your daughter to marry me?” Emma breathed in and out to calm herself as she stared at Henry. The old man remained motionless with a neutral expression on his face._

_“I see…” He said his tone giving nothing away as to what he was thinking of. “Well then I just have a few questions, if you don’t mind?”_

_“Uh… no?” Emma answered nervously._

_“Do you love my daughter and grandson?” He asked in the same cool tone._

_“Of course.” Came the immediate reply._

_“Do you promise to always love them and stay faithful to them, no matter the circumstances?”_

_“Yes.” Emma said firmly without hesitation. “Absolutely.”_

_“Do you promise to invite the old parents-in-law to Sunday lunches and to cook your superb roasts?” Henry asked so seriously Emma didn’t dare laugh._

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you promise to have more kids because Henry needs siblings and I really want another grandchild?”_

_“Uh…” Emma blinked at the question. “Well I really think I should discuss that with Regina first.”_

_Slowly a small smile crept onto Henry Senior’s lips. “I suppose that is what married couples do discuss together.”_

_“Married… you’re giving me your blessing?” Emma asked with wide hopeful eyes. Henry’s small smile exploded into a full smile that made his eyes shine bright._

_“Sweetheart I was ready for you two to get married before you two even met.” He teased and stood up. Emma jumped up and welcoming fell into his open arms. “Nothing would make me happier than to have you as a daughter.”_

“You’re going to be fine.” Henry senior said breaking Emma out of her daydream. “I know for a fact my daughter loves you with all her heart.” Emma released a shaky breath and nodded drawing comfort from Henry’s words. “Now!” Henry Senior said clapping Emma on the shoulder with enough force to make her jump. “You have to get ready!” Emma laughed nervously and stood up.

“Come on kid.” Emma said to the young boy. “Let’s head home. You also need to get dressed.”

“Actually…” Henry gulped and sent her a sheepish smile. “Aunt Katheryn is fetching me. I need to go with her for a bit.”

“But Henry,” Emma frowned. “We discussed this. I need you with me.”

“I know!” He said quickly. “I’ll be gone for an hour… maybe two… I swear! I’ll be back before you know it.” Emma didn’t seem so sure but Katheryn’s sudden arrival stopped an argument from surfacing.

“Hey Henry!” Kathryn smiled at everyone at the table before grabbing Henry’s hand. “Sorry I can’t stay but Henry and I have… stuff to do.” She said before rushing outside before anyone could question her reasoning.

Emma blinked at them before rubbing her tired eyes. “I am too nervous and exhausted to question what the hell that was about.” Emma turned to Ruby. “You’re helping me get dressed right?”

Ruby smiled at the anxious blonde and offered her hand a comforting squeeze. “You’re damn right I am. No one beats this girl’s fashion sense.”

“You are aware you have red streaks in your hair and 90% of wardrobe consists of red right?” David pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Watch it Charming.” Ruby snapped making David flinch at the nickname. “For your information every piece of clothing I own makes me look hot as hell, red just happens to make me look even better.” Ruby sent Emma a wolfish grin and winked. “And I think I have just the outfit that is going to make Regina’s panties hit the floor so fast it’ll break the sound barrier.”

Behind them someone cleared the throat. “There are somethings a father would rather not hear about their daughter.” Henry Senior said his cheeks bright red and burning.

* * *

**__ **

Regina Mills was pacing up and down her lavish office. Her shoulders were tense and her steps were frantic. _Everything is going to be okay._ Regina told herself. _You’ve been planning this for a time now. So what if it’s a little early? You’re prepared._ A small trickle of doubt snuck its way into her thoughts. _What if she says no?_ Then her thoughts turned dark. _What if things end like they did with Daniel?_ Regina visibly shook at the thought. _Stop._ Regina berated herself. _Emma isn’t Daniel. Besides, Cora likes Emma._ Regina chuckled darkly at the thought. _How about that? She really does like Emma._ Her thought were interrupted when two people came barrelling into her office unannounced.

“Henry!” Regina shrieked as her son tripped over his own feet only to jump up and grin brightly at his gaping mother.

“Sorry we’re late mom!” Henry said quickly. “There was...Uh…”

“Traffic!” Kathryn jumped in to help the battling boy. Henry threw her a grateful smile earning Henry a sly wink. Regina watched the exchange with bewilderment.

“What’s going on?” Regina asked crossing her arms and surveying the pair with suspicion.

“Nothing!” They said in unison. Regina narrowed her eyes at them; attempting to break their resolve. Before that could happen Kathryn clapped her hands together and forcefully smiled brightly to distract Regina. “We don’t have much time!” Kathryn announced walking up to Regina and pushing the brunette into her office chair. “We need to finalize the details.”

Henry quickly sat in the seat opposite Regina while Kathryn sat next to Henry. The pair smiled brightly at Regina; excitement radiated off them. Regina took some comfort from that.

“Everything is ready.” Henry said suddenly before giggling. “Mom; Emma is going to love it.” Regina released a tense breath and smiled nervously at her son.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked hesitantly. “I’m worried… maybe this is too soon?” Henry’s eyes seemed too widened comically.

“Absolutely not!” Henry cried and looked to Kathryn for confirmation. Kathryn nodded vigorously and added.

“She’s besotted with you Regina. I can assure you, there’s no way she’s going to say no.” Regina took a deep breath in a released it with a loud huff.

“Okay.” Regina smiled sheepishly. Henry leaned over the desk to lay his hand gently atop his mother’s.

“Mom do you remember when you asked me if it was okay to ask Emma to marry you?” Henry asked gently. Regina blushed slightly.

_“Henry.” Regina called from the bottom of the stairs. “Could you please come to my study for a moment?” Regina hoped her son couldn’t hear the nervousness in her voice._

_Regina made her way to her study and sat at her desk. She fiddled with the papers lying neatly stacked in front of her. She would have laughed at her nervous antics if her hands weren’t trembling so much._

_“Mom?” Henry called from the doorway; his young face frowning in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No!” Regina blanched. “Why would you think that?”_

_“You only call me into your office if I’ve done something bad.” Henry explained slowly making his way to his mother’s desk. Regina chuckled anxiously and ran her shaking hand through her hair._

_“You haven’t done anything.” Regina assured her son and Henry visibly relaxed. “The reason I called you here….” Regina took a calming breath in. “Is to ask you…”_

_“Mom?” Henry called slowly when Regina stopped speaking and began staring at Henry with wide chocolate brown eyes._

_“Do you like Emma?” Regina blurted out. Henry frowned._

_“Of course.” Henry answered. “She’s been living with us for almost a month now. It’s nice. The house isn’t so empty anymore.”_

_“Good.” Regina nodded. “Good.” Henry’s eyes narrowed._

_“Mom, what’s going on?” Regina tensed._

_“I was thinking… of maybe… proposing to Emma.” Regina finally said not looking at her son. “I wanted to know if you would be okay with that. You come first in my life Henry.” When silence greeted her Regina dared herself to look up. Regina was met with the sight of Henry smiling so widely Regina wondered if it hurt his young cheeks._

_“That’s awesome!” He exclaimed and ran around the large desk to throw his arms around Regina’s neck. “Mom that’s so great!”_

_“Really?” Regina asked in disbelief. Henry laughed at his mother’s wide teary eyes and kissed her cheek._

_“Mom Emma is already practically part of the family. This is just a technicality.” Regina chuckled and wrapped her son in a tight hug._

_“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Regina asked allowing some of the insecurities she felt to show. Henry smiled reassuringly._

_“I think if you had to ask her right now she’d say yes.” Henry said. “So…” Henry smiled mischievously and rubbed his hands together. “What’s the plan?”_

Regina blinked out of the memory, a small smile playing on her full lips. “It’ll be okay.” Henry said with conviction and Regina found she couldn’t help but believe him.

* * *

 

Regina didn’t know why but the car ride was awkward. It was finally after four when Emma had come to fetch Regina to take her to wherever Emma was taking her. Emma was slightly surprised to see Henry with her which only confused Regina more.

When they climbed into the car she heard Henry mumbled ‘I can’t believe neither of them know what’s going on’. Regina wanted to question Henry about it but Emma was already starting the car with a certain nervous energy that baffled her.

However the awkwardness could completely be Regina’s own doing seeing as she wouldn’t even look at the blonde in fear that she would blurt out something ridiculous. Even glancing at the blonde caused her cheeks to glow bright red.

Neither of them spoke. Emma gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. The hand which held Regina’s was tight and somewhat clammy. _Or is that my hand?_ Regina thought worriedly. The longer the drive went on the more Regina wondered where they were going. It was clear they were heady out the city but for the life of Regina she couldn’t figure out where. Suddenly Emma released a loud breath and significantly slowed down her racing car. As the pair gently cruised down the empty road Emma dared a glance at the stunning brunette who suddenly seemed extremely interested in her skirt.

“You look beautiful.” Emma whispered as if she was afraid of being heard. Regina snapped her head up to look at the blonde wide dark eyes. Regina smiled softly and traced Emma’s knuckles softly with her thumb. Regina reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind Emma’s ear.

“So do you.” Regina whispered back and leaned forward to kiss Emma on the cheek. Emma blushed and grinned happily. Regina leant back into her seat and sighed with relief. The unidentified tension dissipated and Regina was back to guessing where they were heading. The ring sitting in her blouse pocket weighed as a constant reminder of how today might or might not end.

After another ten minutes of driving Emma pulled up a dirt road then proceed to drive for a another fifteen minutes before stopping at a lake Regina didn’t know existed. Perhaps ‘lake’ is over stating the size of it. It was a body of water that was at least four times the size of her property. The lake was hidden and held by the forest. Regina turned to question Emma as to how she found the lake but was left staring at an empty seat. Emma had jumped out the car and ran to the other side to open Regina’s door for her. She smiled sheepishly at the older woman and dragged her through the thickets of wood to the other side of the lake.

“Emma,” Regina huffed when Emma pulled her slightly roughly. “Where on Earth are you…” The words died in Regina’s mouth. Regina’s breath caught in her throat and tears prickled the back of her eyes. Emma’s hand tightened their grip on hers as the blonde watched the other woman take in the scene before her.

Lighted up by hundreds of twinkling lights stood a weathered wooden gazebo with its edges intertwined with vines and roses. Under it laid a beautifully decorated table with a few candles and a bottle of champagne. Just behind the gazebo sat in perfect order the Dwarves already playing a sweet melody.

Emma softly nudged Regina forward and guided the gaping brunette towards the table. Scattered on the ground leading towards the aged gazebo were red rose petals that created a serene view as it blended in with the soft snow. The table adorned beautifully carved silverware and silver tops hid the delicious food that Regina could smell.

“Emma…” Regina breathed. Emma chuckled anxiously and pulled out Regina’s seat for her. Emerald green eyes stared into brown as Emma took her seat and smiled brightly at the brunette. Regina stared at the Dwarves as the continued to play as if ignoring the couple.

They were all grinning and trying not to look at the pair.

Regina found herself blushing.

“I know they’re your favourite.” Regina heard Emma mumble. Regina blinked at her.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked.

“The Dwarves;” Emma repeated softly. “I remember you telling me they were your favourite.”

“You hired them, for me?”

Emma nodded and laced her fingers with Regina’s. “It’s the second time I have.” Emma softly admitted. “That night when I first met you, I hired them because I knew you would enjoy them.” Regina felt her throat tighten as a swell of emotion hit her. Regina shook her head and smiled lovingly at the blonde.

“How is it that you never cease to amaze me?” Regina said in wonder. Emma grinned brightly and squeezed Regina’s hand.

“I don’t think you’d like me half as much if I was predictable.” Emma said making Regina snort and nod in amusement. They settled into comfortable silence, just taking the other in.

“They’re so in love it’s almost sickening.” Emma heard Leroy grumble good-heartedly. Emma sent him a glare so fierce Regina couldn’t help but be proud of it. Emma poured them each a glass of wine and they began to eat a delicious meal consisting of roast duck with cherry sauce on a bed of roasted vegetables. While they ate they made idle chit chat. Regina could feel there was something off, as if something was looming over the both of them. Regina put it off as her own nervousness but when Emma didn’t inhale her food with her usual gusto she couldn’t help but feel Emma was nervous for some reason as well.

David popped out of nowhere to clear the table of their dishes. Regina blinked at him in surprise but he merely winked at her. He dropped off a single plate before quickly waltzing away. Regina looked down at the plate and smirked with amusement.

“Chocolate cake.” Regina stated. Emma grinned and handed Regina a fork.

“I feel as though it’s ‘our’ dessert.” Emma shrugged looking a little sheepish.

“I agree.” Regina comforted her by scooping up a large forkful and plopping it into her mouth. The sweetness exploded in her mouth and Regina felt herself letting out a soft moan at the exquisite taste. She’s always been a closet chocoholic. Emma chuckled and watched Regina eat, just in awe of the brunette’s regal beauty.

“You’re staring.” Regina pointed out without looking at Emma as she helped herself to another forkful of cake.

Emma had the decency to blush. “That is completely not my fault.” She playfully defended. “I mean, just look at you.” Then more softly she added. “You’re absolutely mesmerising.” Regina’s cheeks went scarlet as she fumbled for a response.

Once dessert was cleared away once again by David who seemed to come out of nowhere Emma stood up and reached for Regina’s hand, indicating for her to stand as well. The sun was setting and the Dwarves were packing their instruments away. For a brief moment Regina panicked that she had missed her chance to propose because she had been so caught up in enjoying Emma’s company but when Emma lead her in the opposite direction of her car Regina relaxed slightly.

Silently the pair walked to a small dock and Emma jumped in. Emma opened her arms to help Regina down but misjudged strength of the boat. As it rocked Regina fell into Emma forcing Emma to fall back into the boat on her bum with Regina on top of her. Emma burst out laughing and Regina happily joined her. When the laughter died down Regina pressed a long tender kiss on Emma’s pink lips. When she pulled back Emma’s eyes were still closed and there was a small happy smile playing on her lips. Regina climbed off her love and Emma pushed to boat off the shore.

“Where are you taking me Emma Swan?” Regina asked as Emma began to row.

“Nowhere.” Emma grinned. Regina rolled her eyes affectionately and nudged Emma’s torso with her foot. Emma giggled and rowed them until they were in the middle of the lake. “There.” Emma announced dropping the oars and coming to sit closer to Regina. “I’m so happy the weather is perfect.” Regina nodded her agreement and looked up at the sky. It was a clear crisp night; while it was cold the night lost its previous bitter chill. The stars glittered and twinkled beautifully mixing together with the Milky Way. Regina smiled at the sight and her smiled widened when she felt Emma gently clasp their hands together.

“Regina.” Emma whispered calling her to look at the blonde. Regina gazed into those emerald orbs are for a moment allowed herself to get lost in their stunning depths. “Look at the lake, being in the middle of it gives you the best view.” Regina blinked at stared out at the lake. Her breath caught as she realized the lake proved as a beautiful mirror to the heavens above them.

“Emma.” Regina said softly her voice deep and husky that it caused shivers to run down Emma’s back. _God she’s amazing._ Emma thought in loving wonder. _Please, let her be mine._

Abruptly above them explode green, red and purple in vibrant and stunning light. Emma jumped and stared up at the sky with shocked eyes. Regina chuckled and stared at Emma as the blonde took in the fireworks show with a bright childlike smile on her face.

“Regina look!” Emma gasped and laughed at the same time. “Oh my god it’s fireworks! I love fireworks!”

“I know.” Regina said tenderly. In comparison Regina feared she fell short on how today turned out. The dinner and music meant so much to her while all Regina had done was organize a firework show but in the moment, with Emma smiling the way she was, Regina thought she achieved a great deal.

For the next few minutes they watched the fireworks in comfortable silence until the last set of fireworks exploded and Regina felt her heart jump in her throat. As the final firework exploded with its message Regina reached into her blouse and pulled out the ring.

“Oh my god I think it says something.” Emma squealed still looking at the sky. Regina’s hands began to shake slightly as she watch Emma read the letters in the sky.

_I love you Emma. Look down._

At first Regina could see Emma frown in confusion but then, when she looked down to see Regina holding a small velvety box, tears sprang in her eyes. Emma’s mouth fell open as she gaped at the anxious brunette.

“Emma Swan.” Regina took a breath in. “When I first met you I was taken aback by your beauty. I was convinced you were the single most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And then… and then you tried to ask me out and I shut you down so horribly. I still hold anger to the fact that I robbed myself of two precious weeks with you. But you didn’t give up. That night when you showed up on my doorstep? That was the moment when I knew you were different.”

“You snuck your way past my defences. You crashed your way through my walls and straight into my heart. You accepted me for who I was and taught me that it was okay to love again and to speak my mind. You won over my mother and my father adores you. Emma these past few weeks with you in my home with Henry and me… I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. My heart swells with joy every time I look at you. You have become the centre of my world. I thought I couldn’t love anyone as much I love you. And I do Emma; I love you so very much it threatens to consume me. Waking up with you beside me….” Regina shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

“Regina.” Emma cupped Regina’s chin and kissed her soundly. “Wait.” She said and began rowing back to the shore. For a moment Regina was utterly petrified. _I hadn’t even asked yet and she’s telling me to wait? Have I been rejected?_ Emma jumped out the boat and pulled Regina out.

Without a glance to the brunette Emma pulled her into the forest and almost ran towards a roaring bon fire. Emma let go of Regina’s hand and frantically searched through the blankets before snatching something up and whirling around to face the worried brunette.

“My turn.” Emma said taking a breath in before laughing and releasing a shaky breath. “I had a whole speech planned.” She said. “I was going to take you out on the lake, tell you how much I loved you, row you back take you to this fire, and propose.” Emma announced shaking her head and walking towards Regina with a small smile on her face. “But then you had to do the fireworks show and say all those things to completely wipe any words I had to say out. So…” Emma trailed off before getting down on one knee and producing a wooden carved box. Regina gasped and stared at Emma with wide eyes before following the blonde’s lead and getting down on one knee as well.

“Regina Mills,” Emma said flipping the carved box open to show a gorgeous diamond ring encompassed by small purple gems. “Would you do me the privilege of spending the rest of your life with me so that I may tell you every day the words I can’t remember in this very moment?” Regina laughed unwillingly as she opened her velvet box to reveal an equally stunning diamond ring only this one adorned deep green emeralds.

“Emma Swan.” Regina smiled as tears streamed down her face. “I do believe it’s about time I make you speechless. You’ve done that so often to me.” Emma chuckled. “I would be honoured if you would become my wife and the second mother to my son. So Miss Swan, will you marry me?”

They stared at each other before bursting into breath-taking smiles and crushing their lips together in a bruising powerful kiss. Staring into each other’s eyes they announced at the same time.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking an epilogue? Maybe a sequel?


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go guys, the epilogue :) I just want to say thank you to every single person who has read, commented and gave me kudos for this story. You all were so welcoming and supportive that I felt comfortable and excited to post. Thank you all so much :) I do hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

“Where is Henry with that pillow?” Emma huffed adjusting her beard so that the white hairs stopped tickling her nose so much.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any second.” Regina soothed while fixing the giant black belt and golden clasp. Emma grumbled making Regina smirk as the blonde plonked her red cap onto her head and ensured no golden locks peaked through. Regina smiled at the sight and lovingly tucked a few stray hairs inside the cap.

There was a knocking on the door followed by a soft. “May I come in?”

“Sure thing kid,” Emma said. “You got the pillow?”

“Right here.” Henry grinned and tossed Emma the giant pillow.

“Perfect.” Emma winked at him and, with the assistance of both mother and son, tucked the pillow beneath the giant red suit. Regina stepped back to survey her handy work and covered her mouth to smother a laugh. Emma looked absolutely ridiculous in the oversized red suit and matching white beard. Emma smiled and twirled as Henry laughed and clapped his hands together.

“The kids are going to love it!” Henry squealed and threw his arms around Emma. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Emma blushed at Henry’s excited words and wrapped Henry up in a tight embrace.

“It’s going be awesome Hen.” Emma agreed and ruffled his hair. “Everything Ready? You put the presents by the tree right?” Regina nodded and crossed her arms.

“I cannot believe how many presents you bought.” Regina shook her head.

“You say that but I know it was not me whose bank called because _they maxed out their credit card._ ” Emma shot back with a playful smirk. Regina rolled her eyes and Emma and Henry wisely chose not to mention the pink in her cheeks.

“Okay Henry,” Emma said. “Round up the kids and tell them to scream ‘Santa Clause!’.” Henry nodded his head.

“You got it Emma.” Henry ran out the room taking ‘Operation St. Nick’ very seriously. Emma grinned up at Regina, her emerald eyes shining bright with excitement.

Regina smiled at her girl- fiancé. Even the thought of the word sent warm tingles down her spine. They had officially been engaged for two weeks now and Regina could still scarcely believe it. “You look wonderful.” Regina said pressing a tender kiss to Emma’s cheek.

“You were laughing at me.” Emma deadpanned.

“Yes.” Regina grinned and attempted to wrap her arms around Emma’s artificially larger middle. “Yes I was.” Emma rolled her eyes and leaned in her a kiss. “Oh no you don’t.” Regina laughed and dodged Emma’s lips. “No kissing until you shave this beard of yours.” Emma pouted but Regina stepped away before the blonde could trap her on those strong arms she loved so much.

“Santa Clause!” A loud shrieking and screaming broke out that made both Emma and Regina jump in fright. “Santa Clause! Santa Clause!” The kids began to loudly chant and sing. Emma chuckled and posed.

“Let’s do this.” Emma winked.

“Santa Clause!” Howled the children.

“Santa better get their ass down here now before Nana comes up to fetch them!” They heard Nana yell over the screaming kids. Emma burst into a fit of giggles but sobered as she descended the stairs.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Laughed Emma in a deeper voice. “I heard some little kids were calling me!” For a spilt second there was utter silence.

And then the screaming started.

“Oh my god why did I let you do this?” Nana cried as the kids jumped up and down and screamed with joy as Emma was tackled by ten kids clawing their way to sit on Emma’s shoulders.

Emma burst into strong deep laughter and made her way to the stool situated next to the tree. Regina leant against the doorframe and watched the scene play out before her with a content smile.

“Wow!” Emma bellowed and laughed. “Look at all these presents!” The kids shrieked with joy making Nana roll her eyes but there was a smile on her face that even she couldn’t wipe off.

“Who are they for?” Emma questioned with false innocence. The kids raised their hands at the same time and began shouting ‘me’. Emma laughed and picked up the first present closest to her.

“Luna!” Emma announced and Regina watched as a little four year old girl jetted her way to Emma’s lap and giddily received her present.

“Thank you Santa.” Luna smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Emma’s bearded cheek. Regina’s hearted warmed at the sight and Emma’s eyes welled with tears. And so, for the next hour, each child’s name was called and they all received three presents each. Regina had never seen so many smiles in one room.

“Henry!” Emma wailed happily and the eleven year old jumped into Emma’s lap. Emma handed him his present and Henry chuckled when Emma was almost excited as him when he opened it. His young eyes widened as he stared opened mouthed at the presented.

“This- it- this- whoa.”

“I know right.” Emma grinned. “It’s the limited edition Flash comic Flash vs Anti- flash.”

“This is awesome!” He shouted and hugged Emma. “Thank you so much!” Henry then ran over to Regina and wrapped his arms around her middle. “Thanks mom.” He said sincerely.

“You’re welcome my dear.” Regina smiled down at him while playing with his hair.

“Nana!” Santa Emma bellowed and Regina watched in amusement as the surprised old woman made her way to Emma. Emma was grinning so widely as she handed Nana the velvet box containing the locket Emma specifically ordered for her. Nana’s eyes widened and shined with unshed tears when she opened the locket to reveal an old photo of Emma and Nana when Emma was seventeen.

“Oh honey.” Nana cooed and embrace Emma in a motherly hug. “It’s beautiful, I love it.”

“I’m glad.” Emma smiled and wiped Nana’s eyes. When Nana left Emma she came to Regina and hugged her as well.

“Thank you darling.” Nana whispered in Regina’s ear. “For making her so happy and for making us a family.” Regina nodded her throat too thick with emotion to speak. Regina glanced at Emma to find the other woman already looking at her.

“The future Mrs Clause.” Emma announced her voice slightly softer than before. Regina smirked at the blonde even though she was blushing slightly as the kids giggled from the floor where the ripped the presents open.

Regina delicately placed herself in Emma’s lap and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “I sure hope Santa didn’t get me a present because Santa and I agreed we would only exchange gifts tomorrow on Christmas day with my family.” Emma’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Santa remembers this promise but…” Emma said still in her false man voice. “This present isn’t from Santa; this is from a woman who loves you more than anyone else in the world.” Regina raised an eyebrow as Emma handed her a small envelope. Still comfortably situated in Emma’s lap Regina leant back into Emma’s chest as she opened the letter.

When Regina comprehend what exactly the letter was saying she whirled her head around to gape at Emma. “Emma… I can’t. This is too much.”

“You can.” Emma said softly wrapping her arms around Regina’s slim torso. “We’re getting married and well… you have the house you so readily opened to me. I want you to have this.”

“Emma…” Regina breathed and shook her head. Staring down at the legal document that stated that Regina now owned 50% of SwanTale Regina was filled with an overwhelming sensation of awe and adoration. “I can’t believe you did this.” Emma chuckled and tightened her hold on Regina.

“You’re sharing your baby with me; I thought it was fair I share my baby with you.” Emma stated simply. Regina shook her head in wonder and looped her arms back around Emma’s neck.

“I love you so much.” Regina whispered.

“I love you too, always.” Emma fondly caressed Regina’s cheek. Regina smiled into the touch and leaned down to press a tender kiss to Emma’s soft pink lips. “I thought no kisses until I ‘shaved’.”

“I’ll always kiss you. Fake beard or no fake beard.” Regina mumbled against Emma’s lips. Emma chuckled and deliciously sucked Regina’s tongue into her mouth. Regina quietly moaned and nibbled at Emma’s lower lip.

“Hey Nana.” They heard Henry laugh.

“Yes honey?” Nana asked clearly knowing where Henry was going with this.

 _“I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus…”_ Henry and Nana sang in unison.

* * *

 

“I believe opening a second is a wonderful idea!” Cora smiled. “The one is far too busy nowadays. You’re practically robbing the rest of the city the opportunity to enjoy your food.” Emma chuckled at Cora’s slightly intoxicated over enthusiastic tone.

“I’ll call the bankers first thing in the morning!” Henry Senior pledged an arm wrapped around his wife’s waist. Emma laughed as the pair spoke animatedly amongst themselves. Emma spotted Regina talking to Kathryn across the room and made her way to the beautiful brunette.

“Hey.” Emma said snaking an arm around the other woman’s waist. “Do you mind if I steal my fiancé for a moment?” Kathryn chuckled and nodded.

“What do you need my love?” Regina smiled at the blonde looping her arms around the blonde’s neck.

“I am in withdrawal.” Emma melodramatically sighed. “I am a drug addict and I need my fix. Kiss me. Before I pass out.” Regina snorted and shook her head. “Is that a no?”

“Never.” Regina smiled and kissed her fiancé passionately. Emma smiled against Regina’s lips and settled her hands on the brunette’s hips. “So I was thinking…”

“Oh?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“I liked seeing you with that big stomach…”

“Are you telling me to put on weight?” Emma laughed accusingly.

“Not exactly.” Regina blushed a little nervously. “I was wondering if you had any interest in children.”

“Regina.” Emma laughed. “I help Nana look after a foster home.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Regina swatted Emma’s shoulder playfully. “I was wondering… hoping if you would perhaps want to have a child. With me.” Emma blinked at Regina a little blankly.

“You mean me? Becoming pregnant? As in to be a mother? With you? And Henry would have another sibling?”

“Yes.” Regina nodded and looked into Emma’s eyes. For a moment Emma was quiet before her face split into a wide smile.

“I think that’s a wonderfully awesome and fantastic idea.” Emma laughed, lifted Regina, and twirled her around. “I always wanted to be a mother.” Regina’s smiled was breath-taking.

“We’ll be a family.” Regina said in awe. “Henry will be the big brother he’s always wanted.”

“And he’ll have both of us. Two awesome moms.” Emma grinned. “Let’s get married soon okay? I can’t wait until I can call you my wife.” Regina laughed good-heartedly.

“I absolutely agree.”

“Hey guys the countdown has started!” Ruby announced loudly.

“10…9…8…7…6…”

“Hey Regina?” Emma said cupping Regina’s chin to make the brunette look at her.

“Yes my love?” Regina said caressing Emma’s cheek.

“5…4…”

“I’m really happy I met you.”

“So am I.” Regina grinned. “Meeting you… my heart has never been this happy.”

“3...”

“I love you Regina Mills.” Emma whispered. “Ever since the beginning, there’s been a reserved spot for you in my heart. A… Reservation for Miss Mills.” Regina chuckled.

“2…”

“I love you too Emma Swan. My saviour from a life of isolation.”

“1… Happy New Year!” The loud cheering was drowned out as the couple’s lips met each other’s in a powerful loving dance.

“I can’t wait to start every year like this.” Regina whispered and felt Emma’s reciprocate her words with a smile against her full lips.


End file.
